Angeli Sanguis
by YueShirosaki
Summary: Since Centuries Lucifers breed is hunted by Gabriels children. Shirosaki, one of the oldest Vampires, meets Ichigo a young human, who seems to be more than the eye can tell, yaoi! don't like? don't read! Rated MA / R-18; not for underage readers
1. Chapter 1

_Lucifer_

_Satan_

You might think those are two names for one entity, for the lord of hell.

But you are wrong.

Lucifer, or, the light bringer, was once an angel and lived with god in the heavens.  
>God loved him the most of all his angels, for he was the first and most beautiful he created and Lucifer loved god.<br>The other angels envied him for gods love and thought he was arrogant, for standing higher above them in heaven.  
>The angel Michael fought with Lucifer one day and pushed him, so he fell down to the earth.<br>Lucifer called for god, he may get him back to the heavens.  
>He couldn't fly anymore, because his wings were broken, but god didn't answer.<br>The fallen angel felt betrayed, why wouldn't god hear him?  
>Didn't god love him, like he loved god?<br>Than he heard someone answer his calls, but from below the earth.

"_God is to far up in heaven to hear your pleas, but I'm close to you. I can help you."_

Lucifer asked the voice, that offered him help.

"_Who are you and why would you help me? Do you even know who I am?"_

"_I know who you are, Light bringer, Lucifer. I want to help you, so that you will help me. You should know who I am, shouldn't you?"_

A snake crawled toward the angels feet and stopped before him, the reptiles eyes looking into his with intelligence.

"_Seducer. Satan. Never will I listen to your pretty words!"_

Lucifer yelled at the snake and it retreated with the words.

"_I will wait than, until you are ready."_

The fallen angel wandered on earth, for centuries, still praying to god he may bring him back to heaven, but never had he been heard.  
>He saw gods creations, lived among them, realizing that his favored creation, the humans, were just weak creatures that struggled to live through the day so they may see another one in which they had to fight for their live again.<br>Killing animals for food and each other for land to live on.  
>Lucifer began to hate the human, they should be the top of creation?<br>By all means no!  
>They are weak, short lived , and dumb.<br>They were no better than the cow they held for milk and meat, and smelled like the pigs that wallowed in the mud.  
>Human kind should be the food for something that deserved the place at the top of the food chain.<p>

"_Are your eyes seeing and you mind open for my offer now?"_

Lucifer heard Satans voice again, after centuries of silence. He answered him.

"_I see it and it is horrible. Devil I want to right the wrongs, but I don't have the power for it. God turned away from me and has long since forgotten my existence. I will accept your offer and pay any price you ask."_

"_I shall give you the power than. In exchange you will be bound to hell and reign over one of its seven rings."_

The snake appeared again, Lucifer knelt down to her and she sunk her fangs into his arm, sealing a contract with the fallen angel.  
>Lucifer created 3 creatures, one male and two females.<br>They looked the same as the human, but they were more than just that. Everything that the human missed, they had.  
>Strength, speed, wisdom, even abilities that were god-like, like reading others minds, or influencing the same ones.<br>The fallen angel spoke to his children.

"_Go my beautiful children and feed from the ones that are your image, but who's eyes are unseeing. Grow in number and make earth yours."_

Lucifer than retreated to hell and his children roamed free over earth.  
>They grew in numbers, the females having given birth to many children of pure blood and half breeds as well, so that god came to notice them and he decided to destroy the evil creation.<br>God ordered his angel Gabriel to find 20 humans of 18 years of age, that had a strong soul and give them the task to hunt Lucifers children.  
>Gabriel did as he was told and gifted the young humans with the ability to sense the evil breed and the strength to kill them.<br>The humans went out and annihilated almost the entire creation of Lucifer, just one missed to eradicate them from the face of earth.

When Lucifer saw this he was furious and called his son that he created to him, he gave him the ability to sense the hunters so he could hide from them and gave him another gift.  
>As they had only been able to spread their blood by birth, they could now turn normal humans into ones of them if they exchanged their blood.<br>Also Lucifer created a new female for his son and they created an army of turned to hunt down their hunters.

For decades they reigned free on earth again, until the souls of the hunters entered the circle of life again.  
>When they appeared again, they build an organization to hunt Lucifers breed.<br>They called themselves Gabriels children.  
>Each one specialized oneself on a weapon, that would be kept in their headquarters when the owner died, until he was reborn.<p>

Over centuries their fight lasts hidden in nights shadows, with death on each sides, while only the souls of Gabriels children can enter the circle of life again, to hunt Lucifers breed all over again.

The Vampires, like they were called at some point, grew short in number and were almost forgotten by humankind.  
>And even the Hunters had lost some of their comrades.<br>When bitten by a Vampire and dying through the bite they seemed to be unable to be reborn.  
>Now only the last remaining hunters knew of the task they've been given by god and that the Vampires lived among them on earth.<p>

It is in the here and now, when one of the oldest of Lucifers children, will come along a human, that is very different from the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I'll be busy tomorrow with making some visits at offices and organizing a trip to Düsseldorf and Cologne I will go on at saturday,  
>I'll post the chappy now.<br>I hope it'll sweet your entry into the weekend.

Ichigo: Yue wishes all her lovely readers a nice weekend.  
>Shiro: <em>Behave or I suck you empty<em> *glares with glowing eyes*  
>Ichigo: *smacks Shiro in the head* <strong>You<strong> behave. Keep the sucking for later.  
>Shiro: *grins smuggly at Ichi* Tha' an offer?<br>Me: Stop it you two...*sighs* Why did I let you in in the first place anyway?  
>Shiro: Because your a *beep* who likes to get *beeeeeep* into her *beep* at the same time.<br>Ichigo: *nods in agreement*

*thinks to herself* '_I don't believe I really put something like **that** in my AN!'  
><em>Yeah, well, onwards *being totally embarrassed*

* * *

><p>Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, young and old.<br>I've been asked to inform you about some things and to purge the myth about _Vampires_ that are common knowledge.

So where shall I start?

_Vampires_, like you tend to call us aren't walking dead and we are no monsters.

We are alive and as human as you.  
>You could say, we are version 2.0.<br>Our senses and abilities are strengthened, unfortunately that lead to a little side effect.

Think of the human body as an engine.  
>It needs fuel to function and for us it is blood that makes our gears work.<br>For you normal ones, the food you eat is your fuel, because your engine is, let's say like a cars.  
>Ours is like a trucks than, so it needs an other type of fuel.<br>It's not that we can't eat normal food, vegetables and fish are our favorites though, because we can stomach them better than we can meat.  
>You might ask why that is so; I tell you, because that's were the blood is also a reason.<br>No matter how well meat is cleaned from blood, there always remains some and animals blood is different from ours, so we get can't digest it.  
>So, when you know someone who's vegetarian or pescetarian and maybe has anemia time by time, it could be that he is a <em>Vampire.<br>_As I said, blood works as our fuel and since animals blood doesn't work for us we need yours, that is the same as ours.

When I'm already talking about the need for blood I'll tell you another thing you might not know.

There exist two types of _Vampires_, the turned ones and the born ones.  
>The turned need blood from the moment they received the blood from a <em>Vampire<em>.  
>The born ones are different.<br>They are like normal humans until they enter a stage of life that matches with puberty.  
>In this puberty they begin to develop their fangs and their body begins to need blood as nourishment.<br>The thirst arises and between the 20th and 30th year of life they stop aging.  
>What counts for both types is, that if they don't drink blood regularly they'll age, two to three times faster than normal.<p>

This leads to our next point.

_Vampires_ aren't immortal, we can die, if not as easily as you, since we heal fast, but we can.  
>There's no stake to the heart, sunlight or things like that needed.<br>Also we don't turn to ash when we die, unless you burn our body of course.

When we are talking about burning already, going out at daytime is another thing on my list.  
>We can go out at day and also in the sun, it doesn't burn us, and our skin doesn't <em>sparkle<em> when hit by the sun.

Twilight fans, go figure

Our habit to hunt at night developed over the decades, since it doesn't attract as much attention as it would if you did it at bright daytime, which explains the reason why we mostly sleep at day.  
>We <em>need<em> to sleep some time too.

The only things on your mile long list of things that can really harm us is a stake to the heart, decapitating or a head shot, because, duh, anyone would die from that, and holy water.  
>When holy water touches our skin, it works like acid and when it gets into our system somehow, well, how shall I describe that?<p>

Has anyone of you seen, this ridiculous movie _Underworld_?  
>So when the Lycans are shot by a silver bullet, you can see their veins turn black before they die, right?<br>Holy water does that to us, when it gets into our blood.  
>It's not a pretty sight.<p>

Many of you think that crosses hurt us as well and I know the reason for this.  
>Long ago, some genius had tried to protect himself with one when he got attacked and the <em>Vampire <em> had backed away in fear.  
>Tell you what, the cross had been soaked with holy water and the <em>Vampire<em> smelled it.  
>A cross alone doesn't do anything.<br>It's nice accessory.  
>I like to wear one as necklace, thank you very much.<p>

And of course we have enemies, they call themselves Gabriels children, because the archangel gave them the task and abilities to hunt us.  
>They are a pain in the ass to fight against, and the fuckers are reborn some generations later, after every time we killed them or they simply died of age.<br>Only when they die through a bite of ours they don't come back, that's why their number slowly decreased and currently I know of only five remaining slayers.  
>They had started with 20.<p>

I think we covered the basics now.

Ah, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?  
>You might have guessed by now, I'm a <em>Vampire.<br>_A born one and a pure blood to add to it.  
>That means I'm a direct successor of the original <em>Vampire<em> pair.  
>My name is Kizuki Shiro, written as 'Ki' (木) meaning 'tree' and 'zuki' (月) as 'moon'.<br>The origin of my surname is following:  
>The 'Ki' in it comes from our ancestors surname.<br>Every pure blood has the right to wear a part of our every ancestors surname in his own.  
>The 'zuki' stands for my mothers name, of course it has been read different.<br>Her name was Yue, and she was a beautiful woman.  
>I'm drifting away; let's get back to myself.<p>

I'm 5,11" tall, my hair is white as is my skin and my eye color is golden, and my sclera isn't white but black.  
>I'm 21 years old, well not really, it's just what I look like.<br>In reality I'm over 2000 years old.  
>Before you ask, yeah I lived when the dude you call Jesus ran over earth and honestly I still don't understand what <em>god<em> thought when he decided to declare him as the humans saviour.  
>I was there when they pinned him on a cross, the poor guy.<p>

In my entire life I've met only one incarnation of the slayers, that really impressed me.  
>It was around 1200 a.D., when I encountered a slayer who had a huge two handed wielded sword.<br>He was so lithe, that I thought he couldn't even lift the thing up from the ground.  
>Oh how wrong I was.<br>The guy swung the sword as if it didn't weight anything and got me pretty well banged up.  
>In the end, I think it was my experience and his youthful abandon that send him dead to the ground and not me.<br>His sword had broken in our fight and I brought the pieces of it to the porch of the slayers headquarters.  
>He was the only one I ever honored as my opponent.<br>When I had fed from his blood I shared a bit of my own with him, just enough that it wouldn't turn him, hoping that he would be reincarnated soon, so I could have a rematch.  
>Until now, it hasn't happened and I begin to question if sharing my blood had the same effect as killing him with a bite.<p>

Now that I told you a bit about my past already, I also could tell you a bit more from the present.  
>My current residence is Japan, Karakura City to be precise.<br>I live here with 4 other of my kin, three of them are born ones, the last has been turned.  
>He's an unlucky bastard who crossed paths with a <em>Vampire<em> that's hated even by us, for he is merciless and thinks of himself as a god.  
>Well of all of us five, I'm the only pure blood, so I naturally have the position as their leader.<br>Unfortunately it seems that the slayers also have settled down here, so we have to be really careful on our hunts.  
>Our kind is already small in numbers, the birthrate going downward steadily, because females aren't born as often as males and the slayers always go at the women first.<br>Since most humans fear us, it is hard to find someone who would accept and live with us.  
>Me and my brothers have made it to our task to survive as long as possible and eradicate the last slayers, so that we finally can take the place on earth that our creator designated us.<p>

You probably noticed that I emphasize the word _Vampire.  
><em>It's because I really dislike the name.  
><em>Lucifers children<em>is what you should call us, because he is who brought us into life.

I have drowned you enough in information,right?  
>Shall we move to the scene then?<p>

_3__rd__person POV_

It was a sunny day in Karakura and the albino, Kizuki Shiro, enjoyed it to his hearts content, lounging on a park bench.  
>He smelled even the faintest fragrance of the flowers around him, as well as the mix of scents coming from the people passing him.<br>It was when he got a whiff of a really sweet smell, following the trail, his eyes landed on a mob of orange, atop of a tan and lithe build young man.  
>The boy passed him, wearing the senior uniform of the high school.<br>Shiro remembered hearing that today was graduation day.  
>From this information he guessed the kid must be at least 17.<p>

'Maybe I'll take a look at the ceremony.'  
>He thought to himself and rose from his comfortable place, to follow the teen.<br>At the high school, he watched he teens get their diploma absently.  
>Shiro had caught another scent among the mass of people.<br>A slayer was here and it made him uneasy.

"Ishida Uryuu"  
>The director called and the Vampire saw a dark haired boy with glasses step up to the podium.<br>The slayers scent following the male, and Shiros eyes widened in surprise.  
>When that Ishida person took his diploma, he pushed his glasses up and than locked his gaze on him, before wandering into the crowd, directly toward the location of the orange haired kid.<br>'The four eyes' a slayer? He's fucking young!'  
>Shiro thought, all the while wondering, why he stared so intently at the orange head, when he retreated from the podium.<br>Normally, slayer wakened their powers when they turned eighteen, and the smell would be nothing more than a nuance, until they would be trained and were experienced.  
>But that kid smelled like a matured slayer.<br>'Maybe he's premature.'  
>Shiro brushed that off, turning his concentration back to the orange head.<p>

The thirst and a nervous feeling in his stomach grew, reminding him that he hadn't fed in some days and that there was something about that kid, that couldn't point a finger at, yet.  
>He turned on his heels and headed back toward his home, where he kept some blood bags he really needed now.<br>The boy could wait until later, right now he couldn't afford to loose his mind with a slayer being around, just because he unwisely starved himself, _again_.

Chapter 2  
>End<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro reached the European styled mansion, at the outskirts of Karakura, which he shared with the small group of brethren.

It was big enough so that everyone of them had a wing of his own, in the size of an apartment suit.  
>They split it up, so that everyone had a place of his own to retreat to and they wouldn't be at each others throats on a regular basis, because, normally their kind are loners, who only stick together when they are directly blood related.<br>The fact that three of the five of them were hotheads, just made it worse.

The pure blood entered his kitchen and grabbed some blood bags from the fridge, drinking the fluid directly from the bag.  
>He was too thirsty to bother and get a glass so he could drink from it, like a civilized person.<br>As he sunk his fangs into the third bag, one of his companions appeared in the door frame.  
>He leaned against the wood and folded his arms.<br>"What are ya grinning like my cat when she got the canary? Couldn't be because you enjoy your fast food that much, ne?"  
>Instantly the mentioned grin on Shiros face disappeared and was replaced by a frown.<br>He threw the emptied bag into the bin before answering the other.  
>"Nothin' of yer business, Grimmjow."<p>

Jaegerjaques Grimmjow is one of the other born Vampires.  
>He's around a millennium old, 6,1" tall, has bright blue hair and piercing blue eyes, his skin is tanned, though it doesn't get out into the sun much and his statue is well trained and muscled.<br>A scar, from a slayers sword runs over his chest, from the left shoulder, down to the right hip.

Grimmjow huffed and pushed himself off from the door frame, walking gracefully like a cat over to the kitchen counter.  
>"Right. And the frown is also nothin' of my business?"<br>Shiro looked at him intently, before sighing and running a hand through his short spiky hair.  
>"I've seen a slayer."<br>"No shit, really?"  
>The blue haired taunted, getting an icy glare and bared fangs for the comment.<br>"Shut up, will ya? He's fucking young, graduated high school just now and already smells like one of the older ones."  
>"How do you know he just finished school?"<br>"Been there and seen him take his diploma."  
>Grimmjow raised his eyebrows, wondering what the elder did at the high school.<br>"Ya been there? Why?"  
>"Told ya it's not yer business."<p>

A grin, threatening to split his face in two grew on the blunettes face.  
>"Ya found yerself a candy stick, eh?"<br>Shiro grinned back at him, but he didn't miss the coldness and thread in it.  
>"What if I have?"<br>He asked with an frosty, echoing voice, causing the younger Vampire to shrink and appear smaller than he was.  
>"Nothing. But shouldn't ya tell us who he is, so we won't make a move on him?"<br>The albino stopped looming over him, admitting that he was right, but turning his back toward the other so he wouldn't see it.

"A boy, my height, tanned, orange hair, amber brown eyes, smells like chocolate, cinnamon and the clear air after rainfall."

"Hit you really hard, when you remember that much of a possible snack."  
>Shiro glared over his shoulder at the blue haired.<br>"Grimmjow?"  
>He growled out.<br>"Yeah, that's my name."  
>The vampire replied cockily, before catching Shiros look and feeling his blood running cold.<br>He gulped.  
>"Run."<p>

That was warning enough for him, to turn on his heels and sprint out of the kitchen.  
>Pure bloods were scary as shit.<br>No that wasn't right, not all pure bloods were, just this certain albino.  
>Mentioned albino chuckled, letting Grimmjow run.<p>

Somewhere else the other party worked on their own problems.

After receiving his diploma and noticing the Vampire watch the ceremony with his eyes glued to one of his classmates, Uryuu Ishida had hurried over to the headquarters, to inform their head of his discovery.  
>He found him and the three other lounging in the living hall.<br>When they noticed him enter, they greeted him, everyone in his own way.

Abarai Renji, 30 years old, long, red hair bound to a ponytail and red-brown eyes, covered in tribal tattoos, 6,2" tall.  
>His weapons were, two pistols, he wore in holsters at each side of his hips and a rifle he carried on his back.<br>The bullets of the fire arms were filled with holy water and broke when hitting the target.

He greeted Ishida with a raised and and a short 'Yo', pausing from polishing his babies for a moment.

Hisagi Shuuhei, also 30 years of age, short ,spiky, black hair, he also had some tattoos and some scars running over the right side of his face, which he got from a vampire, 5,11" tall.  
>The weapons of his choice were double daggers, the blade lightly curved, black in color but the edge being silver and an branch like golden etching on it.<br>The hilt is straight and at its end is a golden tip, formed like a candles flame.

He only nodded, concentrating on playing with his daggers.

A bubbly female voice called out to him, before his face was buried in a chest with huge breast on it.  
>"Welcome back Uryuu!"<p>

Neliel tu Oderschvank, a 25 year old, green haired and grey eyed woman, was the only female in their group.  
>She was about 5,9" tall and got a scar on her forehead, from an accident as a child.<br>Her weapon was a spear, that had a double edges blade on both ends.

Uryuu freed himself from her crushing embrace, smiling shortly at her before continuing farther into the room, where their head sat in the back, reading a book.

Urahara Kisuke, was the oldest of them, being a bit over 40 years.  
>His hair was a blond, shoulder long mess, his eyes the color of steel and he is 6,0" tall.<br>The man wield a Katana, made of a special combination of steel that he had forged himself.

Urahara looked up from the pages when Uryuu stood directly in front of him.  
>"What brings you hear this early, kid?"<br>Ishida pushed his glassed up, a gesture of disliking being called a kid, but it couldn't be helped, since he was, with his 17 years he is the youngest slayer that time has ever seen.  
>His hair is of raven color and his eyes of a dark blue.<br>He's about 5,9" tall and his weapon is a bow, with arrows which heads are made like the bullets of Abarais guns.

"I've _him_ today."  
>Everyone gasped in unison, knowing the figure full who he was referring to.<br>Urahara asked in a serious tone.  
>"Where?"<br>"At the ceremony. He was eyeing a classmate very intently."  
>Renji spoke up, his voice almost a growl.<br>"What would he want there?"  
>Uryuu turned around to them, waiting a moment before answering.<br>"I don't know."  
>That he was here meant more than trouble.<br>It meant that they were in ire danger.  
><em>He<em> was the self-anounced Slayer-hunter and most of their lost comrades got on his account.  
>Him and the others he gathered, were finishing what their ancestor failed to manage.<p>

They were all so lost in their thoughts, that they didn't notice when Urahara suddenly stiffened and let his head hang, so his hair covered his eyes.  
>"Shuuhei."<br>He addressed the black haired slayer, who was now holding his daggers in an iron grip.  
>Lifting his gaze again, the blonde made eye contact with Hisagi.<br>"Bring me Saigetsu ( 殺月; Moon killer)."  
>The man almost let his daggers drop in shock, his jaw falling open so he looked like a gaping fish.<p>

Saigetsu, once was the sword of a young slayer who had fought against the albino and payed with his life for it.  
>It's broken pieces had laid on the porch of their base in Rumania.<br>They always took the weapons of the fallen ones with them when they moved, so that they could reclaim them when they were reborn.  
>But if the weapon broke, it normally would be tossed away and a new weapon would be chosen.<br>That they kept the sword since they found it at their doors was because the cursed Vampire had shown his respect for the fighter in that way and they decided to wait until the owner would be reborn and let him choose what to do with it.

"Does that mean...finally...his soul has entered the circle again?"  
>"His soul has wakened."<br>Urahara answered seriously, before his mood made a turn of 180 and he said cheerfully.  
>"Now, get in gear, we need to polish his weapon and dust out the corners. He shall be able to eat from the floor, when we welcome him in our middle."<p>

Chapter 3  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>You can find a collection of the weaponry at deviantart.<p>

Go here:

sheeiren. deviantart. com /gallery /35846317


	4. Chapter 4

What the hell was wrong with this day?  
>First I slept in and almost came to late for the graduation ceremony and then when I took the shortcut through the park I saw a man chilling on a bench and enjoying the sun like he hasn't been out in a long time.<br>I tell you, I really would believe it his skin was so pale it glowed like a floodlight in the sun.  
>After I passed the guy, the feeling of being followed crawled up along my spine and I practically felt a pair of eyes bore into the back of my skull.<br>The feeling didn't leave me until my classmate Ishida also stared at me from the podium, like I grew another head, or something similar.

When I got home again even my sisters acted weird, telling me I seemed off somehow and made them feel funny.  
>I can't resent them, because I also felt strange.<br>Now, when it's gotten late and outside finally the sky was darkened, the boring feeling of being watched came back.  
>Immediately the image of the pale guy came back to me.<br>Something must really be wrong with me, maybe I finally lost it and got paranoia.  
>Why couldn't life be normal, just <em>once<em> for me, huh?

What I mean is that I haven't been normal, compared to other kids my age, since the day my mother died.  
>After she passed away, because of an accident, I have been damn serious, you could say I turned into a embittered old man caught in a child's body, constantly frowning.<p>

Fighting off bullies got to be a daily routine, enduring them calling me a punk, or freak.  
>Their favorite phrase always is:<br>"_You're a ginger with no soul."  
><em>No soul my ass.  
>The only ones who have no soul are the ones who get off on torturing other living beings.<br>That I _am_ a ginger I can't and don't want to deny, because it is what I've inherited from my mother and the only thing I have left from her, except for the memories and the over sized memorial poster in our living room.  
>But enough of my rambling, I still haven't introduced myself.<p>

My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm 17, tomorrow I'll turn 18 and have just yet graduated from high school.  
>I have two little sisters, Karin and Yuzu, who a fraternal twins and my dad runs the local clinic, which I plan to take over after passing my medical studies.<p>

I open my window to let a light breeze in, before I lay down and get some sleep.  
>Tomorrow would be a long and possibly strenuous day, with my father goofing around and all my friends coming to congratulate me and make it into a big party.<br>Oh how I wished they just would let me pass the day in peace.

_3rd person POV_

The albino Vampire, Shiro had gone out for a nightly walk to think over the happenings of this day.  
>Subconsciously, his nose and feet led him toward the home of the boy that refused to leave his mind.<br>Now he stood in front of the house with and adjoined clinic, under the ray of a streetlight, finally noticing where he had gone.

_Shiros POV_

'Funny.'  
>I thought to myself.<br>Really it was almost hilarious, that of all places I came out at _this_ boys home.

_'Must have hit you hard.'_

I heard Grimmjows words repeat themselves in my head and answered them with a snort.  
>Still, his words held some truth, I have to admit that, <em>again.<br>_I use to live from blood bags, since our kind invented the blood banks, and that's already some centuries ago.  
>It's far easier and inconspicuous, than going on a hunt and leaving a row of anemic people behind.<br>So it's strange for me to be hunting after a human, now after I lived so long from 'fast-food'.

Humans are like cows.  
>They don't fear their master as long as he treats them well and so they let themselves be milked by him day for day, for day.<br>It's only the butcher they fear, when he stands right in front of them and humans by far, don't need us for that role.  
>There are plenty enough of their own kind who fit in the role.<p>

Many share this opinion an live like I do, but there are still some who still hunt, using excuses like cooled or stored blood tastes bad or doesn't nourish them.  
>In reality they just like hunting too much to give it up.<br>But there also were some of us, who had found a way in between.  
>They drank the blood just from one or two humans, who accepted them as what they were and weren't afraid and willing to share their life with them.<br>We often call them our pets, bur sometimes they are more than that.  
>They are lovers and it hurts to know that we have to let them go some day, when the grim reaper claims their lives.<br>I had some pets myself, long ago, but I always have made sure to keep them at arms length so they wouldn't creep upon my heart.  
>Anyway, with the invention of the blood banks, all humans feed us on their free will, even if they don't know, that they do it.<p>

I sniffed the air, catching the orangettes scent, as well as three other strong ones.  
>What made me nervous, was the lingering odor of two slayers that seemed to visit one time or the other.<br>I knew I wanted the boy, wanted him from the moment I caught his special scent and I knew that with slayers being so close to him I could either kill two birds with one stone or get myself killed.  
>First of all I needed to find a way to get in contact with him, without possibly scaring the shit out of him.<br>I let my mind wander and brush against his, catching a few stray thoughts, one of them that he would turn eighteen tomorrow, which would be in a minute and his name.

_Normal POV_

Shiro smirked to himself, getting this little piece of information about Ichigo.  
>He voiced a husky, 'Happy birthday, Ichi.', just two mere seconds before midnight, than turned around and walked back toward his mansion.<p>

The night went by and a sunny morning came after it.  
>Inside of the Kurosaki household, an orange haired boy stretched on his bed, scaring the sleep from his muscles and was attacked by his father, flying into his room, right after that.<br>Loud yelling and the sound of breaking glass could be heard out on the street, when the two male residents clashed in their morning waking ritual.

_Ichigos POV_

Damn it!  
>Not a single time my stupid dad could wake me like a normal person.<br>Always, and I mean _always_ he comes into my room with a flying kick and yelling.  
>'<em>Good moorning, I~chi~go!'<br>_To say it's annoying is an understatement.  
>So like every other day, I kick him square in the face and send him crashing back into my closet.<br>He starts to whine about a cruel son, not accepting his love-kick and runs down to the over sized memorial poster of my mom, crying at the picture of her smiling face.

I sigh and get up to dress myself and be ready for my friends that would soon stand at my porch.  
>I was sure, the day wouldn't be any better than the last, rather he would be worse.<br>When I was ready and just down the stairs, the doorbell rung and I went over to get the door, not even having the time to try and sit down at the breakfast table.  
>As I opened I found myself faced with someone I hadn't reckoned with at all.<br>"Ishida? What are you doing here? And so early."  
>He pushed his lenses up at my question, a sign that he thought it was a stupid one, I learned that over time.<br>"It's your birthday, so I came to bring you a present, obviously. I would have given it to you yesterday and congratulated you, but I had something urgent to do."  
>Ishida pushed a small box into my hands and brushed past me into the house.<br>"Even if you had have the time, you shouldn't have done it yesterday anyway. It brings bad luck, you know."  
>I tell him, following behind after I closed the door and placed his present on the table dad had set up for them.<p>

Ishida stayed for some minutes, asking me about my plans for the future, since we hadn't have the time for that yesterday and them he left wishing me a good day.  
>It was strange, he seemed to be in a hurry since yesterday, I didn't get what was going on with him.<br>I mean, we are friends since Junior high, or something close to friends, but still I didn't fully understand him.  
>So, after he left my other friends came one after another and we had a rather nice and funny day.<br>The girls pulled a prank on me, with giving me condoms as a present.  
>I turned as red as a tomato and was happy that my sisters hadn't been in the room at that time.<br>The other presents were normal, a book, a CD and such things.  
>It was around 10 in the evening when I was left alone again and dropped dead on my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.<p>

Chapter 4  
>End<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

At the same time when Ichigo was sleeping in his warm bed, at the other end of town, Shiro paced up and down in the grand living room, he and his fellows shared, and was watched by two of them.  
>"Are you still thinking about that guy?"<br>Grimmjow asked, getting dizzy from the up and down run their elder was doing.  
>His only answer was a short growl, that also told him to shut up and let the albino try and solve what ever problem he had.<p>

An other of their group entered, looking at the scene before him for a minute, before asking the blunette, while pointing at the pacing male.  
>"What did you put into his fast-food?"<br>Grimmjow jumped up, barking at the speaker.

Hirako Shinji, a blonde haired and silver eyed Vampire, around 5,9" tall and about two hundred years old.  
>He had been the last to join their group.<p>

"I didn't do anything. He's like that since he found himself a dude he obviously wants as his pet and now is driving us insane because he can't make up his mind and just fucking get what he wants."  
>Right after Grimmjow was finished with his rant, the sound of pacing feet stopped and both, Shinji and Grimmjow felt an icy glare directed at them.<br>"_Grimmjow_."  
>"Y-yes."<br>"_If you want to meet the next century, shut up or take that outside._"  
>"Yes!"<br>Intimidated by his elder, the blunette sat back down in his seat and kept silent, while Shinji relaxed, since he hadn't gotten targeted by Shiros wrath and dropped into an armchair throwing his legs over the one arm and resting his back against the other.

It wasn't that Grimmjow feared the albino for his strength, though his abilities were the strongest, because his blood hadn't been thinned by a normal human ones.  
>Grimmjow feared Shiro, for what time had made of him, especially the time before they met must have taken a great toll on the pure blood.<br>Well, at least the blunette guessed, that the other hadn't always been bipolar, like he definitely was now.  
>It was really scary, when Shiro would, for example, be joking around and laughing with you at one moment and the other he'd turn into an insanely cackling killing machine, threatening your live, like it had just happened.<br>Just thinking about it, let Grimmjow shiver and cower into a ball on his seat.

Shiro picked up his pacing again, hearing with one ear as Shinji said.  
>"So you got the hots for a piece of ass, neh, Shiro-jii."<br>The albino paid him no mind, but concentrated on his problem this time.  
>For the first time, since he had begun his run, the now third onlooker of that rare spectacle, spoke.<br>"You should show more respect to your elders, Hirako. Just because you're the youngest of us, doesn't mean that your lack of it will be ignored forever."  
>He scolded Shinji, before he turned his attention to mentioned elder.<br>"Shiro-sama, if I may give you an advice."  
>Again the albino stopped in his tracks, looking interested at the normally silent Vampire.<br>"Speak up, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra Cifer, had raven hair and emerald green eyes. From each of it a tear-like line ran down along his face and no one knew where he got them or what they probably meant.  
>He's the smallest of them, with his 5,6" height. Despite that he was the third oldest of them, with about 1100 years.<br>He's another one of the three born Vampires with mixed blood.

"Since you obviously don't want to just appear in front of him and ask him out, or go the _Vampire_-like way and for example, kidnap him, you should just let fate decide for the right moment. You're already observing him all day long, so you might find him in a situation you could use for your benefit, sooner or later."  
>"Talking about stalking. You look like you abandoned your fast-food for the boy. You should eat, if you want to avoid going in a frenzy and getting the slayers on your heels. It would be bad for us too. We still haven't all information on their current incarnations and their fighting styles. If we would get into a fight with them now it would end in a kamikaze act."<br>Shiro glared at Shinji for his unasked side comment, than huffed.  
>He turned around, heading to his wing of the mansion and growled.<br>"Fine, whatever. If your complaining about the lack of knowledge, I suggest you head out and do something against it."  
>With that he was gone and they wouldn't get a glimpse of him for the next days.<p>

Sunday went by peacefully and relaxed, except for the feeling of being watched, following the orangette, Ichigo Kurosaki.  
>It was Monday now and the day before his friend Orihime had called and asked if he wanted to come with the gang and celebrate their freedom from school, with a shopping tour at the arcades.<br>Ichigo had agreed and was now on his way to the shopping mile, the feeling of a pair of eyes in the back of his skull with him, once again.

_Shiros POV_

When I had been to Ichigos house last night and took a quick look at his mind, I caught a piece of a talk he had with one of his friends, so I knew he would go to the city today.  
>It was perfect to stage a first meeting and it didn't take long to find everything I would need to make it happen.<br>I saw a thug lingering around a corner, eyeing the people on the street.  
>I extended my mind and caught, that he was looking for someone he could rob.<br>'Perfect.'  
>I thought to myself and influenced the thugs mind so that he would target the orange head when he would pass by.<br>After everything was set, I let the play unfold itself.

_Normal POV_

Ichigo had come along his favored clothes store and was taking a look at the ware on the clothes rack, that had been placed in front of the store, when someone bumped into his back.  
>A hooded punk apologized and walked on.<br>When he had gotten a few meters away from the orangette, Ichigo noticed that his wallet was missing.  
>Immediately he spun around to where the punk had gone off to and ran after him.<br>When he spotted the hood of him he called.  
>"Wait you bastard!"<br>Of course the thug didn't wait but sprinted away.  
>Ichigo could keep up with him for some time, but in the end the distance between them got bigger and bigger and the teen could think of just one last way to get the thief.<br>"Someone stop that hooded punk! He stole my wallet!"  
>He called, half out of breath.<p>

_Shiros POV_

"Someone stop that hooded punk! He stole my wallet!"  
>I heard the orange head call and saw the thug running right toward me, grinning I stepped out from behind a map-stand, when the punk passed it and grabbed the back of his hoodie.<br>I pulled him backward, sending him to the ground and hearing the satisfying sound of air leaving lungs.  
>Spinning the punk on his stomach and locking one of his arms on his back, I pinned him under me, got the teens wallet and let the thug run again.<br>Just a second later the teen was beside me, out of breath and leaning over, hands resting on his knees.

"I think that belongs to you."  
>I told him and he looked up, his eyes starting to shine in joy.<br>"Thank...you...I almost...thought...he got away...with it."  
>Ichigo took his wallet and put it back into his back pocket.<br>"You should pay more attention, next time. That might help as well."  
>I showed him a wallet chain and he hesitantly nods, so I took a second one from my jeans that I use to wear for accescory , take one of his hands and put it into it.<br>I smile at him and he accepts the gift.  
>"Thanks again. Um, have I seen you before?"<br>I shrugged, putting up my less scaring grin.  
>"I don't know. Do you see albinos often in this town?"<br>He looks aside, I believe a bit ashamed.  
>"Yeeah, that's a point, I think. Well, I'm Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. It's nice to meet you."<br>He than told me with a bright smile and offering me a hand.  
>I took it, introducing myself.<br>"Kizuki Shiro."

"Well, Kizuki-san, what can I do to thank you for your help and that gift?"  
>He asked me, after the handshake.<br>"Let's see~e. Would you mind if I join you today? It's a bit boring to stroll around the arcades all alone. Oh, and call me Shiro, Kizuki-san is my father, it makes me feel so~o old when you call me that."  
>I tell him, joking around a bit.<br>He nods and turns around, giving me a sign to follow.

_Normal POV_

After Shiro joined Ichigo, the orangette separated himself from the others, telling them shortly what happened.  
>He didn't like to lie to them, as much as he cared for their opinion, of spending the day with a total stranger.<br>The two walked around in the arcades for a while, until they got tired, or more Ichigo got tired and Shiro played along, just to pretend and then they sat down at a cafe to rest and get some snacks and drinks.

"So, Shiro, how old are you, if I may ask."  
>"Of course you can, I'm not a woman in her late 30's, that gets at your throat at this question, ne?"<br>The albino jokes, waiting until Ichigo got his chuckle under control and then gave his answer.  
>"I'm 21. What about you?"<br>"Just turned 18, last Saturday."  
>"Welcome to adulthood than. But shouldn't you be at school?"<br>"No, just graduated and now I plan to go to university and become a doctor, so I can take over my dads clinic."  
>"You must be real smart than."<br>"Well, I'm at least smarter than our neighbors dog."  
>Ichigo answered to that, chuckling slightly and remembering, when the stupid beast had pinned his head between two metal bars of the front porch and couldn't get out again.<br>"Is that so?"  
>Shiro asked joining in the laughter.<p>

"Yeah. What are you doing for a living?"  
>"I don't really work. I have a virtual company and get so much money from it, that it will last me four lifetimes. Do you know that mansion at the west of the town? That's where I live with my four pals and coworkers."<br>Ichigos eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he choked on his coke.  
>"That...*cough*... huge ass thing... *cough<strong>*...<strong> is yours? Ok, next thing you tell me you have a money storage like Dagobert Duck."  
>Shiro grinned at that and told in a bored tone.<br>"No, that not, but a bank account with at least two billion dollar on it."  
>"Well than, Mr. billionaire, you pay the bill."<br>The orangette answers with a smug smile on his face, emptying his glass of coke and getting up from his seat.  
>Shiro threw some notes on the table and followed after him.<p>

They continued their walk, heading off to the park at some time and sat down on the very bench, where Shiro had sat when he spotted Ichigo for the first time.  
>The sun came out and shone brightly onto them as it sunk down into the horizon, so bright, that Ichigo had to cover his eyes from the rays and the reflecting light that hit him from his right side.<br>He cussed and looked to his right, to see what was blending him, only finding Shiro beside him, looking like a flood light.  
>It hit him the instant he saw that.<br>"I know where I've seen you. It was right here at the morning of my graduation. You're the fucking flood-light-albino."  
>"Flood light?"<br>"Just look at you, you're glowing in the light. Almost like this dude from Twilight. Edward Cullen, was it, I think."  
>Shiro growled at that, making Ichigo raise an eyebrow in confusion.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing. Just heard that a lot, since those books came up."<p>

Ichigo raised from his place, looking at the sun, slowly setting and stretched.  
>"I should get home, it's getting late and I'd like to avoid my dads round-house-kick-of-worry if possible."<br>"Your dads what?"  
>Ichigo turns around, smiling shyly and scratching the back of his head.<br>"My dad has like a million different sorts of kicks, he tries to use on me since I'm ten. He's doesn't mean it in a bad way. It's just that he's a bit eccentric."  
>The albino nods and gets back on his feet as well.<br>"Shall I bring you home? Just to make sure you get there, safe and sound."  
>Ichigo accepts the offer and together they walk to the orangettes house.<br>There, Shiro hands him a paper with his mobiles number and tells him, they could meet whenever the teen wanted too.  
>He was rewarded with a warm smile from the orangette and a promise to call soon as well as the boys own phone number.<p>

_Ichigos POV_

I waved Shiro goodbye and entered my house, dodging under the kick I told Shiro about before and headed straight for my room, calling to Yuzu, I would eat dinner later.  
>In my room I dropped down onto my bed and hugged my pillow.<br>I'm. So. Damn. Girly. Right now.  
>'Shiro.'<br>He was smart, friendly and funny and he looked soooo hot.  
>I had to keep myself from staring at him all the time, especially his eyes.<br>They were amazing, never have I seen eyes like his, molten gold in a sea of onyx-black.  
>Oh my god, I think I might have a crush on him.<p>

Yeah, I'm gay.  
>If you don't like it, you should have taken your leave, since about the first chapter, duh.<p>

Finding my bearings, after minutes of acting totally like a girl, I get back down to eat dinner, than I lock myself into my room again, with my thoughts bouncing around the albino until I fall asleep.

Chapter 5  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Oh god, they met.<p>

I have no idea where the money thing came from, but I hope you liked the chapter.

And I believe that, except for my oneshots, this was about the longest chappy I've ever written.  
>Yay \(^_^)

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Ichigos POV_

I was wakened by my mobile going off.  
>Grumbling I wrapped myself out of the burrito that's also considered to be my blanket and that I obviously had wrapped around me in the night.<br>I reached with a slightly shaking hand for my mobile and looked at the display, finding a message from Shiro.  
>A quick look at the watch on my phone also told me that it was nine in the morning.<br>I opened the message and read.

_Hey, Ichi.  
><em>_Am free today, wanna meet at the park?  
><em>_Shiro_

'When you have a free day, why are you up already than?'  
>I thought to myself.<br>Sighing afterward, I decided to get up as well, since I was already awake now and wouldn't be able to doze off again.  
>While I stood under the shower I began to feel thankful that Shiro had woken me, because I had the nagging feeling that I had dreamed about something very unsettling, if the arrangement of my blankets and my shaking hand before was any indication.<br>Luckily I didn't remember anything, but blackness.  
>I turned the water off and got out of the shower, dried myself and dressed in some casual clothes.<p>

Downstairs I met with Yuzu, who looked a bit surprised at me, she surely hadn't thought that I would be up yet when I could have slept in.  
>I told her the reason for my getting up early and she smiled brightly, stating.<br>"You like that Shiro much, when he's able to get you out of the bed so easily."  
>I didn't know what to say or do, but to try and hide my embarrassment.<br>Yuzu was way to observatory - behind her innocent attitude - to hide anything from her.

"ICHIGO! WHO IS THE GIRL MY HANDSOME SON FALLEN IN LOVE WITH?"  
>I heard my idiot-dad call behind me and ducked under the kick flying at my back.<br>"Shut it, dad!"  
>My other sister came into the kitchen, stating in a bored manner.<br>"You know he doesn't swing that way, goat-face."  
>"Karin!"<br>I called her in protest.  
>"What, I just stated a fact."<br>There's no way, _no way in hell, _that I really am related to the both of them.  
>I swear, if it wouldn't be for my mom, and Yuzu, I'd be sure I've been adopted.<br>"What did I do in my past life, to deserve such treatment?"  
>I asked staring up to the white ceiling, as if it held the answer I was looking for.<p>

Being fed up with the annoying part of my family, I grab my share from breakfast and head out.  
>Nibbling at a piece of toast, I pick my mobile and send Shiro a reply.<p>

_Sure.  
><em>_Be there at 10:30.  
><em>_C ya  
><em>_Ichigo_

When I arrived at the park, Shiro already sat there on a bench, the same he sat on the last times.  
>'Must be his favorite or something.'<br>Taking a good look at him I noticed that something was different.  
>"Hey."<br>He greeted me and lifted one hand.  
>"Hi there. You look different from yesterday."<br>I told him and he than brushed through the back of his hair, combing a ponytail over his right shoulder.

Did he cut his hair?  
>I was sure that yesterday, the hair from behind the line of his ears had reached to his hips, now the long white hair barely fell to his collar bone and his bangs had been at chin length, but now they were so short that they stood in spikes from his head, just like my orange tresses always did.<p>

"Ah, you noticed? I've been fed up with it. Made me look girly and out of time and it's been a pain in the ass to care of."  
>He had a point, the shorter hair let him look more like he belonged into the modern time we lived in.<br>Before you could have thought he had traveled from a medieval time into ours.

I sat down next to him and we started to talk, asking each other about things, we hadn't yesterday.  
>At some point, and I have really no idea how that happened, we came to talk about historical themes, like hierarchies, politics and life in medieval times.<br>Shiro knew so much about history, I felt like I was talking with a history book made of flesh and bones.  
>Oh how I wished I had come to know him earlier, he would have been so useful for my history exams.<p>

_Shiros POV_

As we talked about the time, long before he had been born, he was glued to my lips and he didn't seem to notice that he was staring.  
>I smiled and it broke the spell he was under.<br>"How about a break? It's been three hours already since we started the theme."  
>"Uh, sure. Shall we go get something to drink. I guess you're thirsty after all that speaking."<br>'Oh you have no idea.'  
>I thought to myself, willing my extending fangs back into my skull.<br>"Yeah, that would be great."

_Normal POV_

The two spend the rest of the day together, until the sun set and Shiro brought Ichigo home like last time.  
>He wished him a good night, hugging him shortly and then headed for his own home.<br>Ichigo entered his house and found his dad sitting on the sofa with someone the teen didn't recognize.  
>"I'm back dad. Who's your guest?"<p>

Mentioned guest turned around, to look over the back of the sofa.  
>"Oya, if that isn't the little Ichigo."<br>The male, with the messy blonde hair and steel gray eyes said.  
>He raised from his seat and walked around the furniture to greet the orangette properly.<br>"It's understandable that you don't recognize me. We haven't seen each other since the sad day that your mother passed away. I'm Urahara Kisuke and an old friend of your father."

The name rung a bell in the back of his head, he knitted his brows together, trying to grasp a thin memory, when an image of a man with green clothes and a striped hat hit him.  
>"Mr. Hat-&amp;-Clogs?"<br>"Right, that's what you called me than. I see you remember."  
>The blonde smiled, turning back toward his seat and waving Ichigo to come with him.<br>"Ichigo, where have you been the whole day? You didn't tell us anything before you stormed out of the house."  
>His father asked, as he had taken place in one of the armchairs.<br>"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been out with a new friend. His name is Shiro."

Ichigo noticed Urahara still in his motion at that name and stare at him.  
>"Urahara-san? Are you ok?"<br>"Ah, yeah. Everything's fine."  
>He said, scratching the back of his head goofy and faking a smile and Ichigo noticed that it was fake.<br>"So, who is that Shiro person?"  
>Isshin asked his son.<br>"He helped me yesterday, when someone stole my wallet. He's a very kind person. Though he looks a bit strange, you know he's an albino, but hasn't the eyes those people normally have."  
>The air around Urahara grew tenser by the second, the more Ichigo told about the man he met, just yesterday.<br>"Ichigo, I know we barely know each other and I hate it to be the voice of reason, but you should stay away from the man."  
>The blonde told, locking his eyes on the teens to underline his seriousness.<p>

"Give me one reason why I should do that."  
>Ichigo demanded, the stubbornness he inherited from his father coming to the surface, which already had decided that no matter the reason he'd been given, he wouldn't listen to it.<br>"The man isn't who he pretends to be. I know who he really is and being around him is dangerous."  
>"If he is dangerous, so are you."<br>Ichigo deadpanned.  
>"Pardon?"<br>"I don't know how I shall describe it, so that you understand."  
>"Just try."<br>"Alright. You...spread a similar feeling like him. It's strange, but doesn't feel dangerous to me at all."  
>Urahara looked to his friend Isshin, who nodded and got up with a sigh, leaving the two alone with the excuse he had some forms to fill in at the clinic.<p>

The blonde sighed.  
>"Fine, it seems like you have the same stolid mind like your father."<br>He stood up and went over to his coat, producing something from it that was wrapped in paper.  
>"You've turned eighteen lately, right?"<br>Ichigo nodded,when Urahara turned back around and came over to him again.  
>"Well, than accept this as your birthday gift."<br>He handed the teen the object and when he had unwrapped it, he found it to be a jackknife.  
>"Please, at least have this always with you, so your father and me can be sure you have something to defend yourself with."<br>Ichigo tested the knife some times, than put it in the back pocket of his jeans.  
>"Fine. If it makes you happy I will."<br>"Thank you. Well, than I'll take my leave. Would you give your father my greetings? I've got some errands myself, so I'm a bit in a hurry now."  
>Urahara asks, getting his coat and a dark hat and taking his leave toward the door.<br>"Yeah, sure. Bye Urahara-san."

As the blonde slayer left the Kurosaki household, someone watched him from the shadows and he wasn't pleased the _tiniest_ bit at the sight.

Chapter 6  
>End<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Happy easter to all of you (especially to the ones who celebrate it).  
>So, to make this day a happy one, I decided to give you the next chappy as a special gift for this day.<br>Have fun reading, as much as I have when I read your lovely reviews.

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p>

* * *

><p>This night I had a strange dream.<br>I watched two birds fight up in the sky, well I guessed that they were birds, since I couldn't see them very well, from my spot down on the earth.  
>One of them eventually lost and fell to the ground.<br>That was the moment my eyes flew open wide and I found myself rolled into my blanket, in burrito-style, again.  
>I stroked with a shaking hand through my dampened hair, cursing at the feel of sweat soaked clothes.<p>

Yuck!

A quick look at the clock told me it was still early at day, 3 am to be exact.  
>Unrolling myself and getting up to change my clothes, I wondered why I dreamed such a crap, as birds fighting and getting worked up about it.<br>'Geez, Something's definitively wrong these days.'  
>I got back into my bed and slept on for some hours, until I woke again around 10, luckily without any strange dreams haunting me this time.<br>After getting ready for the day, I decided that I should use the time I had to finish my sign-ups for the winter semester, since I didn't want to waste my chance for this year and having to wait until the next than.  
>When I was finished with that, it was already half past twelve.<br>With no idea on what to do now, I send a mail to everyone of the gang.

_Hey, guys  
><em>_S'up?  
><em>_R U free?_

One after another send me their answer.

Inoue:

_Hi, Kurosaki-kun.  
><em>_I'm on holidays with Tatsuki.  
><em>_Sorry ^^_

Tatsuki:

_You already heard it  
><em>_Sorry Ichigo_

Keigo:  
><em><br>I told you guys I'd be snorkeling.  
><em>_Why don't you ever listen to me TT_TT_

Mizuiro:

_Sorry Ichigo,  
><em>_I'm busy._

Chad:

_I'm in Mexico, visiting my abuelos grave  
><em>_I call when I'm back_

Ishida:

_When you have the free time to annoy me with texts, you could use it better and start studying._

Well, I guess Ishidas was a 'no' as well.  
>Great and the whole ordeal had taken only ten minutes.<br>'What shall I do?'  
>Ah, right.<br>Shiro wanted to call today, maybe we could hang out later.  
>So for now, I chose to follow, Ishidas rudely spoken advice and studied a bit in the medic books my dad had given me.<br>I was so concentrated on the stuff that I didn't notice that the day went by, until it was getting dark outside.

Shiro hadn't called, the lack of a message of a missed call on my mobile proved it.  
>Maybe something had come up, possibly with his virtual company and he had forgotten to call.<br>Ok, I wouldn't get all clingy and call him to ask if something happened, not yet at least.  
>If he wouldn't give me a call or text me in the next twenty four hours I'll do it.<p>

_Shiros POV_

When I had walked away from Ichigos house, yesterday I noticed the fresh smell of a slayer around it.  
>Luckily, they wouldn't sense us when we weren't in a direct radius around them.<br>They had evolved senses, but they, by far, couldn't get close to ours.  
>I chose to wait around a corner, to see if it was the one I had seen at the orange heads school.<br>Eventually someone emerged from the house and I caught sight of blonde hair under a dark hat.  
>He came toward the alley I hid in.<br>I would have sworn he didn't sense me, but as he walked just past the shadows of the sideway he spoke.

"You are lucky that I haven't my weapon with me, _Lucifer's breed, _or your head would be rolling to my feet by now."

That's already a day ago now and since than I've been locked into my office, studying what information we already had and trying to develop an attack that wouldn't lead into suicide.  
>All I knew were the names from four and weapons from three of the five slayers.<br>The one I met last night, Urahara Kisuke, a red haired guy, the female in their group and the youngster I saw at the high school.  
>From last mentioned, I still was waiting for information about his weapon, but so far, Shinji hadn't brought anything useful.<br>I wrecked my brain until nightfall of the following day, without eating or sleeping for about 48 hours, my body finally signaled me it couldn't withstand the strain any longer.  
>I stood on shaky legs and got some blood bags, emptying them on my way to my king sized bed I dropped on the same, falling asleep, literally.<br>Before my body even hit the mattress I was dead asleep.

_Normal POV_

"Monsieur_, please have you some pennies you could spare me?"  
><em>_The pale, white haired noble spun around, ready to bark at the beggar to get out of his sight, when he saw a little boy, not older than seven years, all dirty and clad in torn rotters.  
><em>_He knelt down to the boy, giving him a warm smile.  
><em>"_I know something better. I could give you a place to stay at and work for the money."  
><em>_The boy smiled brightly at him and chirped a thank you at the noble._

Everything is dark for a moment, until the scene revives at another place.

_The noble is at a house, obviously his own, introducing a woman to the boy and giving her orders she seems to dislike.  
><em>_He walks past her, stating.  
><em>"_If you dislike my order so much, I'm sure I can find a solution for it. How would you like to float down the Seine? I guess the citizens won't mind it when a woman, branded as a whore, less runs around on Pari's streets."  
><em>_The woman than hurried to execute her order.  
><em>"_Please forgive my rudeness, Marquis Lunalber."  
><em>_The noble looked at the boy, smiled and told him to follow the maid._

Again the scene changed, after all had went dark for some time

_The boy now was much older, already an adult.  
><em>_He lay on the ground, blood splashed over his face.  
><em>_The noble fell to his knees beside him, lifting the dying mans head in his arms.  
><em>"_I'm sorry...that it had...to end...like this...brother."_

"Kaien!"

Shiro sat straight in his bed, sweaty and one hand stretched out into empty air.  
>He let his hand drop to palm his face with it.<br>'Shit.'  
>He thought.<br>Now he remembered again why he didn't sleep longer than two hours in a row.

Those _dreams_ would come and haunt him.  
><em>Dreams<em> that had been just to real, long ago.

Lunalber, that was the name he got by in Europe, it was the Italian translation of his original name.  
>'Lun' from Luna, for zuki, the moon and 'alber' from albero, for ki, the tree.<p>

Kaien, had been an orphan boy he had taken in, in France.  
>He treated him like a son and the boy saw something like a big brother in him, even calling him like that.<br>Than he had to go when the boy was only sixteen, because the citizens got suspicious of him.

_They_, had gotten him and some years later they met again, in a battle.  
><em>He <em> had killed the boy, but Kaien was it who apologized to him.

It haunted him since than and he felt guilty when ever he had to consume a humans blood.  
>He hated it to force the people to share it with him, so that he could remain healthy.<br>His will of live had been broken and he stood on the verge of ending it, by starving himself, when he found others who shared his set of mind.  
>They developed the blood bank system and as technology developed further, they even found out why they preferred some blood over other.<br>It was because blood had different types and the one that was similar to their own, tasted best to them.  
>Now, when they got blood that was freely given by the humans, they didn't feel the guilt so much anymore.<br>Actually they felt good, because the system also helped to help the humans as well.  
>If it wasn't for those damn slayers, human and Vampires could have lived peacefully alongside each other since then.<p>

Shiro got out of his bed and dressed into a Kimono.  
>He walked into the joined living hall.<p>

_Shiros POV_

I found everyone in the living hall, even the slacker Starrk.

Starrk Coyote, a Vampire with blue-gray eyes and wavy brown hair, around 6,2" tall.  
>He's the second oldest in the group with 1180 years and the last one of the three born Vampires with mixed blood in our group.<p>

I gathered my straying thoughts, swearing to myself that _they_ wouldn't get what's mine again.  
>I looked at every single one before I spoke.<br>"Be ready. The fight will begin soon."

Chapter 7  
>End<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

It's been three days and nights now, since I haven't heard anything at all from Shiro.  
>After the second day I started calling him and when he ignored my calls I eventually send him texts, that also received no answer from his side.<br>I'm worried sick that something happened to him, so worried I barely slept at night.

Yeah, I know what you might want to say.  
>I barely know the dude, so why do I care.<br>Well I guess, I've really fallen in love with him on first sight, or something close to it.

Back to the sleeping part; when I slept, I had this strange dream again and it got stranger the more I dreamed about it.

The first night, I could only see two tiny things fight in the sky, until one fell.

The second night, I was so close to the two beings that I could see the pattern in their irises.  
>I discovered that the fighting beings were and Angel and a Dragon.<br>Again I woke when one of them fell.

In the third night I didn't wake after one lost the fight.  
>I watched as the dragon hit the ground of the earth, his body smashing to bits from the impact and his blood soaking the earth.<br>Than after a while, dark formless things rose from the soiled ground, they stared up to me with glowing red eyes, or maybe to the angel next to me.  
>The angel lifted one hand and bright rays of light burned the shadow figures.<br>When the light died again, one of the shadows still stood, he searched around him for his comrades, than his gaze wandered up and I caught something in the eyes, that I believe was deep sadness.  
>I blinked and when my eyes met the shadow's they suddenly had changed it's color.<br>That was when I woke with a gasp.

After I had calmed down and pushed the dream into the back of my mind I immediately started to worry about Shiro again.  
>So now, I'm sitting here at my desk, eyes glued to the dark display of my mobile and thinking if I should try to call again, but had the feeling that it would be as futile as the last times.<p>

I remembered what Urahara had said about Shiro.  
>If he wasn't who he pretended to be, who was he?<br>And what exactly about him was real and what had been faked?  
>Great, some days without a word of the albino and one little sentence of 'Mr. Suspicious' has me doubting Shiro.<p>

Ok, I really need to know more about what Urahara seems to know.  
>Right, I'll ask him asap.<br>I rose from my seat, sticking my mobile in my back pocket and walked down to ask my dad for a number or address of his old friend.  
>"Dad..."<br>Just the moment I called him and he turned his look from the newspaper to me, my phone went off.  
>I looked at the display, showing 'Shiro' in bright letters.<br>"Ah, never mind."  
>I quickly told my dad, before I answered the call.<p>

"_Hey, Ichi._"

"Shiro! The gods be blessed. I already started to think I should search the river bank for your corpse. What was going on the last days? You didn't call me as promised and ignored me completely when I tried to reach you."

"_I'm sorry about that, Ichi. I had some urgent business to run. Completely forgot about the world outside of my office._"

"What kind of business wouldn't allow to answer even a text message? Shiro what's going on, on your side? That does seem so unlike the Shiro I got to know some days ago."

"_Ichi, I...don't wanna talk about that on the phone. What about coming over so we can have a nice chat, ne?_"

"Fine. I'll be there in thirty."

"_Later, Ichi._"

He hung up and my doubts had only grown after the call.  
>Maybe Urahara had been right.<p>

_Normal POV_

When Ichigo arrived at the mansion he stared in awe at it.  
>It was his first time to be so close to it and it looked even greater than from afar.<br>The huge door was opened and Shiro welcomed him, he looked a bit paler than normal and had slight dark bags under his eyes.  
>The orangette came to the conclusion, that <em>something<em> really had bothered Shiro the past days.  
>The only question was what it had been.<p>

"You're in a gang, right? I mean one of those with shady business, that you'd normally just see in movies."  
>Ichigo asks as he enters.<br>"What did bring this idea up?"  
>Shiro answered his question with another one, as they walk into the mansion.<br>"A friend of my dad told me that you aren't who you pretend to be."  
>The albino stops in his walk and Ichigo has to turn back around to see where he stood.<p>

"Ichigo,...there are things that I'm not yet ready to tell you about,...but I want you to trust me ok?"  
>"I trust you. I mean, I'd put my life in your hands, even if we barely know each other, because I...really like you."<br>Shiro nodded and led him into a great hall, that obviously was some kind of living room.  
>In it were four other men.<p>

Ichigo looked at each of them before he spoke.  
>"Ok, now I really start to think that Urahara was right with what he said."<br>He saw the reactions of them, mostly a slight tensing, except for the emo-looking guy with the tear stokes under his eyes.

Grimmjow was the first to find his voice and growled.  
>"Who is that kid?"<br>"Why, Ichigo of course."  
>"What? He's the kid you drove us insane about?"<br>Ichigo turned to the albino, who had taken seat in one of the armchairs, trying to hide his discomfort gesturing at the gathered group and ignoring the blue haired ones outburst.  
>"Really now, they don't look like they are earning their money with some virtual company, like you told me you did. I mean they are obviously in a well trained shape. I think you really are some kind of gang I already have an idea what your jobs are in it, just from watching ."<br>Shiro nodded.  
>"Fine, than let's hear."<p>

"Ok, I start with Blondie. Information broker, mostly keeps out of the fights, but if needed uses either guns or short blades. Emo, over there. A gunner, using two, but can also use twin blades. Sleepy-one-eye. The sniper, for delicate assassinations. And blue. The hit man, looks like he loves to bath in his victims blood, so I think he uses short blades, if any weapons at all. You, Shiro, are the head, staying mostly in the shadows and caring for the flow of money. Hand-on-hand combat is your specialty, but you also can use blades or guns very well. Of course, every one else is also trained to fight bare handed."

They all stared shocked at him.  
>Shocked, because he had so exactly described how they operated, just with one look at them.<br>Shinji was the first to say anything.  
>"How did you guess that?"<br>Ichigo shrugged, a grin pulling at his lips.  
>"Patrick Jane was my teacher."<br>The orangette was addicted to the TV show, The Mentalist, and learned the one or other thing about observing peoples behavior.

That was why he noticed how Blondie had mustered him, since he entered the room as if he was looking for any information he could use on him. How the emo dude had crossed his arms, with his hands pressed flat against the sides of his ribcage, a sign that his weapons were put in this area when he had them with him.  
>The lazy guy had been overly attentive while Ichigo had held his monologue and the pointer finger on his right had twitched some times, like he itched to pull a trigger and his one eye was fixed on Ichigos forehead.<br>The blue top had been jumpy all the time, his muscles and the scars littering his upper arms giving Ichigo only one impression.  
>That he was a brawler, through and through.<br>And since everyone's tensing when Shiro entered with someone foreign to them, and their submissive behavior around the albino, the only option was that he was the head of the whole thing, also the mentioning of the amount of money he had steadied this assumption.

Ichigo heard the blonde man give a few short laughter, before he said, directed at their boss.  
>"I like him. Do you wanna keep him, Shiro?"<br>The young adult snapped back, before Shiro had a chance of answering the question.  
>"Who's keeping whom? I'm not a dog you know?"<br>This time a dark chuckling came from the blunette.  
>"You sure about that, kid? Because you've been tailing behind Shiro like one, since you came in here."<br>Shiro had an idea where the dialogue would lead eventually, if the blunette and blonde would be left to do as they pleased, so he stepped in.  
>"Shut it, both of you."<p>

He than turned to his guest, which he had yet to give in to his suspicions.  
>Not that he would tell him the entire truth.<br>"Let's say we are a gang and also let's say that you are right with your guesses. Do you still trust me, Ichigo?"  
>The orangette nodded, finally taking a seat himself and now ignoring the others that were in the room.<br>"If you are a gang, and Urahara knows you, I'm right when I say that you are enemies of some kind."

"You're very good kid. The fucker and his group go on our nerves since eternity."  
>Grimmjow growled out.<br>"Grimmjow, would you and the others mind and leave us alone."  
>Shiro requested, sending an icy glare at the blue top.<br>He was sure, if he wouldn't get rid of the big mouths of them, they'd spill something that wasn't for Ichigos ears to hear, yet.  
>Slowly they all retreated to their own apartment wings and when the albino and Ichigo were alone, Shiro rose from his seat and knelt in front of the orangette.<p>

"Ichigo, please listen well, because I want to tell this just once. Things around me will get really dangerous from now on. In the past days I planned a lot and still it could end badly for our side. I don't want to drag you into any fights. The last time I had liked someone a much as you, on a different level though, it ended bad for that person. So please, do as I tell you now. Stay away from that Urahara and don't mention anything about me to your friends and family. I don't want to lose someone to _them_ again, in whatever way."

"I promise, Shiro."  
>Ichigo simply said and a second later he found a pair of cool lips on his own.<br>The feel of them send sparks of heat running through him and he leaned deeper into the kiss, until they had to break it to catch their breath again.  
>A light tint of pink had crawled onto Ichigos cheeks and they only sat there in silence, enjoying their shared moment.<br>In the end Ichigo was it who broke it.

"You sound as if it has been ages since you lost your dear person, but you're only three years older than me."  
>"Three years can feel like a life time when you suffer alone, Ichi."<br>"I promise to be there for you, Shiro, because I really like you. And I'll listen to everything you said. In exchange, just promise to come back and explain everything when you're ready."  
>Shiro got up from his kneeling position and hugged Ichigo, whispering his promise into the orangettes ear.<br>"Now, could you tell me a bit about the guys I've just seen?"

"Sure. Let's start with Blondie..."

When Shiro had been finished with introducing his comrades, making up the one or other lie, about their age, he showed Ichigo around in the mansion, so that they visited one of Shiros pals after the other, until they reached the albinos own part of the big manor.

"Ichi, now that you know my friends and uncovered their secrets, I'd like to play that game from before a little further. Do you mind?"  
>"Not at all. What is it?"<br>"You told me a bit about your own friends, ne? Imagine you would be some kind of gang like us. What would be their fighting styles?"

"I think, Keigo and Mizuiro would use guns. Tatsuki and me are more hand-on-hand combatants, since we learned karate since we were children. Inoue...I can't imagine her fighting at all, she's just to innocent. Chad, I guess would use his fists as well. Ishida, and that might sound a bit weird in our modern time, but I think he would use some kind of bow. You know, he's been in the sewing club the entire time, but suddenly he changed to Kyudo in the last year. When he started he was really good and at the end of the year he improved so much, none of his arrows would miss their target. I'm sure, if he would use arrows that are real weaponry, each one would be a killing hit."

Shiro nodded, saving the information on the young hunter, he sneakily had gotten from Ichigo.  
>He felt bad to deceive the young man like that, but if he wanted to see him again, he needed every information he could get and his heart really ached when he had to lie to him.<br>The albino took a quick look at his watch, seeing that it had gotten late he asked if he should bring Ichigo home.  
>The orangette accepted thankfully and they took Shiros car for a quick ride.<p>

After loading Ichigo off at his house, Shiro took a detour back to his own.  
>He had seen, and smelled a slayer lurking around the clinic and now followed the trail the slayer left while retreating.<br>At the river he almost thought he had lost the track, but than he spotted the guy under a bridge at the river bank.

Shiro halted his car and got out of the vehicle, while walking over to the slayer he called.  
>"Why are you sneaking around the boys house?"<br>"I could ask you the same, Vampire."  
>The slayer replied.<br>Without a warning a gun shot rippled through the air and a bullet dug into the ground, where Shiro had stood just a second ago.  
>"So you're the gunner, Abarai, right?"<br>His answer was yet another bullet send his way, which also failed to miss him.

Shiro chose to end the game quickly and make an example of the slayer.  
>He used his abilities to make Abarai unable to even lift his pinky and beat him into a pulp.<br>When he deemed the man bloody enough, he gave the man his free will back.  
>He hissed something into his ear before he grabbed into the pocket of the mans jacket and got a phone out of it.<br>He looked for Uraharas number and dialed it. Throwing the device on the ground next to the beaten slayer, after he put it on speaker, than turning around and leaving.

The call was answered immediately.  
>"<em>Renji, why do you call?<em>"  
>"I...could need some help."<br>The red haired man answered barely audible.  
>"<em>What happened? Where are you?<em>"  
>"Under the Heimon-bridge, Shiro caught wind of me."<br>Silence spread on the other end, than the blonde told.  
>"<em>Hang in there, Shuuhei and I are on the <em>way."

Minutes later the two arrived and carefully loaded the beaten man into the car.  
>After they reached their base and treated the wounds Urahara requested.<br>"Renji, would you tell the message, the Vampire has left for us, again."  
>The red-head nodded than quoted what Shiro had said, word for word.<p>

"Take that as a warning, the kid is mine so don't try to lay a finger on him. Also if you try to use him as a lure, I'll rip everyone of you apart, limp for limp."

Everyone thought about the words and all came to one conclusion, which Ishida spoke out.  
>"That means Kizuki has chosen Kurosaki as his prey."<br>Urahara nodded, something else in the message bothered him more.  
>"I fear that he is unaware of what Ichigo might be."<br>Neliel heard the mumble their leader had uttered and asked with a furrowed brow.  
>"What shall the kid be, Kisuke?"<br>The slayer was surprised by the question, but than he remembered why they didn't know.  
>Scratching the back of his head and smiling goofy he said.<br>"I think he might be the slayer that recently had his soul woken. I forgot to mention that, haven I?"  
>They didn't comment that, since they had gotten used to the blondes air head by time, but they inwardly sulked in a corner, whining 'Kiiiisukeee~e' .<br>All, but Ishida, who pushed his lenses up and asked sharply.  
>"What led you to this assumption?"<p>

Urahara, made a 180 and got dead serious.  
>"The reactions I received from him, while we talked, as well as a rather good handling of the knife I gave him, though he never had a weapon in his hand, which of course I still can only assume from the information you and his father gave me, that he only is trained in karate. I'll test him, tomorrow evening."<br>"How?"  
>The, until than, silent Shuuhei asked.<br>"I'm sure Kizuki will spend the day with him again. We have to separate them, so that Ichigo is forced to go home alone and than we confront him. Ishida you distract Kizuki and Shuuhei and me will face Ichigo. If what I think is true, Ichigo might become out trump card against the Vampire."

Chapter 8  
>End<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Just as Urahara had predicted, Shiro and Ichigo spend the day together.  
>The team of three slayers watched them the entire time, waiting for perfect moment.<br>When it turned dark, they chose to strike.  
>Shiro and his 'prey' had turned to head over to the orangettes home.<br>Urahara gave Ishida the sign to get into action.

The young slayer hid in a dark corner, so that Ichigo wouldn't notice him, but the Vampire would because of his increased senses.  
>Ishida saw the moment Shiro took notice of him, a slight tense in his shoulders and a quick glance into the shadows he hid in, but the Vampire didn't leave Ichigos side.<br>He simply passed by the slayer with the orange head.  
>'Fine. If the prophet doesn't come to the mountain, the mountain comes to the prophet:'<br>Ishida thought and produced one of his secondary weapons from the inside of his jacket.  
>He threw the dart, so it passed the Vampire on his left side and dug into the dirt of the nearby construction site.<p>

Shiro stopped his walk, a little growl rumbling through his chest, which confused Ichigo.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>The albino looked at him, fishing for a quick lie in his head.  
>"Sorry Ichi. I forgot that there was something I need to take care of. Do you mind to go the rest of the way alone?"<p>

The orangette felt a little disappointed, though he accepted the situation and agreed to Shiros request.  
>They had spend the entire day, so he wouldn't cry over a few minutes, that he couldn't be with Shiro.<br>He got a long passionate goodbye kiss, before they separated, Ichigo going on and Shiro turning back where they came from, stopping at the point where the slayer had been until now and taking in the trail he left.

After following it down some streets, it stopped at just another construction site.  
>"If you have the guts to attack me out of the blue you could as well come out of your hide now. Ishida Uryuu."<br>Shiro called over the empty place, already knowing the exact place the slayer hid in.  
>"You know my name. Honorable. Where did you learn it from?"<br>The albino smirked evilly, taking his stance.  
>"Oh, I think you already know that."<br>A row of darts flying at him was all the answer he needed.

Really, the slayers these days seemed to like answering through attacking, wait, they always had liked that.  
>They've been ordered to kill, and not talk things out, after all.<p>

Ichigo had almost gotten home, just a few turns around a corner were left and he would see the lightened sign of the clinic.  
>He was a bit worried, about what Shiro had to do, so late at night, but he had the feeling that it had to do with his shady business.<br>Talking about feelings, he had one crawling up his spine, that he was getting followed since some streets now, but every time he would turn to take a look at his back, nothing was there.

The whole ordeal maybe had him getting paranoid, or -.  
>Not.<p>

Ichigo ducked, the hair in his neck stood straight at the feel of an enclosing attack in his blind spot.  
>In a fluid motion he spun around, the sound of metal clashing with metal reverberating through the air.<br>He groaned a bit at the impact, the other blade caused on his small knife, glaring at the one who had so sneakily attacked him from the back.  
>"Who the fuck are you?"<br>His attacker steps back, putting his dagger into a holster at his back, without bothering to answer the question.

From behind the dark haired, a rather familiar face stepped into the light of a street lamp.  
>"So I was right."<br>Ichigo tensed, intensified the grip on his knife, that he ironically had gotten from the man he wouldn't hesitate to use it against now.  
>Shiro had warned him and even without the albino telling him, he mistrusted the blonde, the moment he'd seen him, but he was raised well enough to hide it behind a friendly facade.<br>"What do you want Urahara?"

The older male, took his hat from his head, a rare gesture, and looked with serious eyes at Ichigo.  
>"I want you to come with me. There's a lot to talk about."<br>The orange head rose from his crouching position, glaring coldly at the two in front of him.  
>"I have no intention to come with someone who attacks me from behind. Besides you're Shiros enemy."<br>Urahara shrugged, a little sly smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
>"Fine, have it your way."<br>Suddenly he was gone from Ichigos field of vision, the next thing he knew was that he felt a hit land in his neck, and than all turned dark.

"Give me a hand here Shuuhei."  
>"Did we really need to go this far?"<br>"He has the same thick skull as his father. It's best if we take him with us now and try to talk with him.."  
>They took the unconscious orangette to their car and drove to their base.<p>

On Shiros side, the albino had avoided many rounds of darts send his way, but couldn't get closer to his attacker than arms length.  
>He cursed inwardly and started contemplating, if taking one round of the weapons once he was close again, was worth it to get a hit on the slayer.<br>The albino decided against it, since he didn't know, if the little arrows hadn't any set up to inject holy water into his body.  
>He wouldn't break his promise for a little victory over the annoying pest in front of him.<br>Shiro saw when the slayer stilled for a moment, he chose to use the little opening that gave him, but as he was about to land a punch into Ishidas face, the young man dodged it, with leaning his face out of the way and afterward jumping back.

"Our little game ends here. Until next time Kizuki."  
>That said, the slayer disappeared, before Shiro got even a chance to stop him.<br>He cussed, not understanding what happened right now.  
>Why would the slayer retreat, when he obviously had the upper hand at the moment.<br>An unpleasant thought hit him.

It was a decoy.  
>He hadn't been the target, but someone else.<p>

Ichigo.

It had been Ichigo they had been after, the whole time.

"FUCK!"  
>Shiro yelled, spun around and ran as fast as he could toward the others home.<br>He jumped over the fence, ran into the garden and up the tree that stood in front of Ichigos room.  
>It was dark and he couldn't find any trace that he had come home at all.<p>

Did they want to use him as a lure, despite his warning?

The image of the little orphan Kaien, appeared before Shiros eyes.  
>Again he failed to protect someone from them, and got the person between the fronts.<br>Slayers used every means they found to weaken them.  
>They appeared where large groups of Vampires gathered, so that they could reduce their numbers faster, than it would be if they went after every single of them.<br>They could only sense Vampires in a close range around them, unlike their own kind.

When a Gabriel's child's soul awakened they felt it over the world, they could locate the country their brother or sister was in and often a precise location, once they were close, so much had they learned about their enemies over the time.

This Urahara and his group had come here for the archer, that was a given.  
>He was trained now and free from his shackles of social life, so why hadn't they left, the day the kid had held his diploma in his hands?<p>

A feeling, that let his stomach turn into a hard knot, spread through his entire body now.  
>What if there was another one that they had been looking for?<br>It couldn't be Ichigo, he should have felt it, smelled it when the kids soul would have changed.  
>But what if it had already happened, when he first got a whiff of him.<br>No, the boy hadn't smelled like a slayer, the entire time.  
>Slayers smelled of the holy water they used to fight and ironically it was then who smelled like death.<p>

Ichigos scent was full of life, spiced with cinnamon, chocolate and -.  
>The smell of fresh air after rainfall.<p>

It didn't really match to the other scents, but he had never thought about that.  
>Neither had he remembered that there had been an other person with that kind of smell.<p>

Would he have noticed the familiarity of it, when he had payed more attention?  
>When he hadn't forced his memories away, because he was to afraid to deal with them?<p>

"Shit."

What should he do?

Chapter 9  
>End<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there my lovely readers,  
>I'm turning toward you with the question for help, once again.<br>I'm a few chapters ahead in writing and found myself at a problem I need to solve.  
>So far you all know that there is a kind of hierarchie in the Vampire Society, which I plan to explain a bit, later.<br>All steps in the hierarchie have it's own describtion, but now I made up a new step and can't come up for a name.  
>That's were you're asked, just send me any names you come up with and I'll choose the one that matches best.<strong>

**I'll give you a little example,  
>The turned Vampires, are the Pawns in my hierarchie<br>So something like that.**

**Ok enough of my blabbering, enjoy the chappy ^^**

**See Ya  
>Shiro Yue<strong>

* * *

><p>Maybe several years ago, Lucifer had began to wonder, what god was planning, as he watched a child being born in the middle of the night, under the shine of a crimson full moon.<br>He wondered, whether the child was a threat or not.  
>Whatever it was he would have to wait how things played out, since he couldn't do anything about it, from his place in hell.<br>Lucifer moved his gaze from the sphere from which he watched earth, his eyes falling on the thick layers of ice of the seventh circle of hell that surrounded him.  
>The chains that held him in this place, the chains binding him to his contract with Satan, jingled lightly at the movement.<br>"Which side will you enter the stage from, little one?"

_Present_

Ichigo woke with a groan, his neck pulsed and ached and at first he didn't know why, until the memory came back to him.  
>His senses were immediately on alert, his eyes snapping open and his balance senses telling him he lay sideways on a soft surface.<br>The young adult tried to push himself up, only to find himself unable to and the uncomfortable, restricting feeling of something wrapped around his arms and upper body registered finally.  
>After a bit of a struggle he managed to sit up and looked around.<p>

He sat in a room on a sofa of a booth, that was located in the middle of said room.  
>Around it was nothing but empty space, until maybe 5 meters to every side, the walls appeared.<br>There was only one door,in front of him, but no windows and the only other furniture than the booth, was a low table in the center of it and a desk with a office chair, standing at the wall opposite of the one with the door.

Just when he wanted to stand up and go to bang at the door, to make himself noticed, the wooden portal opened and four people entered, one after another.  
>The first was Urahara, followed by the one who had attacked the young man, and the others Ichigo didn't know, a red head and a busty chick.<br>He kept silent until the people all had found a seat, but he didn't refrain from sending everyone a deathly glare.  
>Urahara took a seat in an armchair across from Ichigo, leaning back into the soft back and smiling invitingly at the orangette.<br>"I'm glad you're finally awake. I guess you have a lot of questions."  
>Ichigo growled, sitting up straight he taunted.<br>"Let's start with, where the fuck I am, why I'm wrapped in duct tape, what you want and who these other jokers are, neh, _Urahara-san?_"

The blonde sighed, about the aggressiveness of Ichigo.  
>"You are at our headquarter. We bound you so you wouldn't get violent and we could have a more or less civilized talk, because we want you to join us. And these jokers, like you said, are Neliel, Shuuhei and Renji, my and hopefully soon your, comrades."<br>Ichigo nodded.  
>"Ok. So just to make that clear, you have me attacked in the middle of a street, knocked me out when I refused to come with you and kidnapped me, bound me with duct tape and want me to join you."<br>They all kept silent, waiting for the teen to get to his point.  
>"Like hell I will join you!"<br>With that he jumped up and ran toward the door, the redhead grabbed him halfway and Ichigo kicked his leg out behind him, hitting the mans family jewels.  
>He ran onward when Renji let go of him, crouching on the floor in pain, but Ichigo would never make it to the door.<br>In front of him the woman, Neliel, appeared and caught him in an embrace, suffocating Ichigo in her big breasts.

The next thing the orangette knew was, that he sat on his place again, with his legs taped as well.  
>"Now, that wasn't nice Ichigo. We don't mean anything bad."<br>Urahara scolded him in a light tone and when he wanted to make a snide reply, he noticed that he had tape on his lips as well.  
>"I'm sorry Ichigo, but this time you'll have to listen and I don't want to get interrupted."<br>The blonde cleared his throat, than talked again.  
>"I also apologize for the way we deal with this situation, but it is very important that you understand why we act like that. Weather you join us or not is beside the point. You are one of us."<br>Urahara caught the questioning look of Ichigo, he leaded back and began to tell the tale once again.  
>"We are members of a very old order. It may sound strange to your ears, but we've been given a task by god. Long ago he send one of his archangels to find strong humans and give them the strength to hunt the breed of a fallen inhabitant of heaven. You are the incarnation of one of the chosen ones and you have no other choice than to join us and maybe we finally can erase those vile creatures from earth."<p>

Ichigos look showed Urahara, that he didn't understand, nor believe a thing he said.  
>That confused the man, because of one fact.<br>"I wonder, why you look at me like that. You should know that I'm telling the truth. You have memories in you that you don't deem your own, don't you?"  
>Ichigo shook his head, 'no' and Uraharas eyes widened.<br>Never had anything like that happened, normally they would remember at least pieces of their last life, maybe even the reason of their death, but that one didn't have any?  
>No wonder he wouldn't believe them.<br>The blonde removed the tape from Ichigos lips and the teen moved them a bit to get rid of the nasty feeling on them.  
>"Then, did anything strange happen lately, no matter what, it could be important."<br>Ichigo had a bunch of things pop up in his head, but he wouldn't tell Urahara anything.  
>The orangette, thought he and his pals just were some crazy lunatics, maybe terrorists.<p>

"It's nothing of your -. Ishida?"  
>Just now, Ichigos friend since junior high entered the room, an old leather bound book under his arms and pushed his lenses up.<br>What did he do here?  
>"Have you gotten anywhere, yet?"<br>Ishida asked, ignoring his long time friend completely.  
>"Unfortunately not. He seems to be a very special case. Do you want to give it a try?"<br>The young slayer nodded and sat down beside Ichigo, he talked in a soft voice to the orange top.  
>"I know that all this is really confusing, Ichigo. When they came to me I didn't believe them at first as well, but you know, those memories I have, didn't leave much room for arguments."<br>"I told you already, I don't have some crazy memories. Why are you even here Ishida?"  
>"I am a Gabriel's child and you are one as well, that's why. Look here, this book tells the story about everything. It is something like our bible."<br>Ichigo suddenly was more open minded, since his friend had appeared and Urahara thought that they should have let the youngster talk with Ichigo from the beginning, rather than try and force their new comrade to believe some strangers.

Ishida removed the tape from around Ichigos arms and the young man took the book.  
>He opened it carefully and looked over the little letters, that he couldn't decipher.<br>Some pages ahead there was an illustration, taking up the space of one page.  
>Ichigo caressed over the faded colors, the image pulling on his insides.<br>It looked exactly like what he had dreamed of, a dragon fighting with an angel.  
>He turned some more pages until an other picture appeared, the dragon lying on the ground and blood pooling around him, from which the first formless shadows arose.<br>When Ichigo had found the next image he looked at the angel sending rays of lights down to the shadows, some of them burning, others already falling to ash.  
>"This rays are a symbol of the chosen humans, There are twenty of them, just as many as we used to be."<br>Ishida explained.  
>"What is the dragon than, and what are these shadows?"<br>"The dragon is the symbol for the angel Lucifer. He had fallen after a fight with Michael and in his wrath to god he created that, which is only shown as a shadow. They call themselves Lucifer's children, we use the term, Vampire."

Ichigo looked up to the gathered people.  
>"Vampires?"<br>They all nodded.  
>"You wanna make fun of me?"<br>Again they nodded, but this time in deny.  
>"Ok, Let's say you are hunters, chosen by god. And let's say there are Vampires. Than why don't I remember anything, like you tell me you do?"<br>No one had an answer to that, so Ichigo shrugged it off telling them with a sigh.  
>"Fine, I believe you guys. So what now?"<br>That surprised them and Urahara asked.  
>"Why the sudden change of mind?"<br>Ichigo pointed toward his friend beside him.  
>"Him. It's because Ishida...well... Ishida is Ishida. I mean, that he is much to rational to join some crazy people when there wasn't some truth about everything."<br>He than pointed at the book the dark haired youngster had taken back.  
>"And, because of what I've seen in there. The illustrations are far to similar to what I dreamed of, to be mere coincidence."<br>Urahara rose from his seat, his smile back in place.  
>"Welcome in our middle. We shall start with giving you a weapon and than train you to hunt Vampires."<br>Ichigo rose as well, looking a bit unsure as he replied.  
>"Yeah, sure."<p>

With that he followed the blonde and he was lead down some corridors, until the came to a single door.  
>"Behind this, we kept what was once yours."<br>He opened and Ichigo entered, finding a broken sword laying on a satin cushion.  
>A name popped up in his mind.<br>"Saigetsu."  
>Urahara chuckled, than placed a hand on the younger ones shoulder.<br>"I see that your memories aren't entirely lost. Maybe you just need some things to trigger them. So what do you want to do with it?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Like it is now, you can obviously not use it. We can either repair it, forge a new weapon of it or toss it away and we find you something else."  
>Ichigo stood a moment before the pieces of his old weapon, than he said.<br>"I don't know yet."

Chapter 10  
>End<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo and Urahara came back to the others.  
>For the time being the blond had given their new comrade some darts, a short blade and a vial with holy water .<br>He had asked Ichigo if he wanted to come with them on a hunt and get a first impression on their task.  
>The orangette had agreed to it, on condition that he didn't have to take action, but watch from the sidelines.<p>

So now Urahara, Renji, Ishida and Ichigo went out into the night in search of some Vampires.  
>Very soon they found the first and the three slayers cornered the male.<br>Ichigo watched them calmly, until he saw when the Vampire jumped over the three and came running toward him.  
>Fear struck him, he didn't know what to do and than the male tackled him and he hit the ground.<br>The Vampire was on top of him, fangs bared and ready to sink them into his flesh.  
>Ichigo fingered for the vial, but his fingers were to shaky.<br>A yell hit his ears, a second later the Vampire slumped against him, an arrow stuck in his back.  
>Still frightened the orangette crawled out from under the dead body.<p>

"Why didn't you defend yourself? You should have pulled your weapon the moment he came at you. At this rate, you'll be dead in no time."  
>Ishida yelled at him, clearly angered by his lack of action.<br>"H-How could you shoot him so easily?"  
>Urahara joined the two, kneeling down to Ichigo and giving him a gentle smile.<br>"It's what we have to do. That's the task we've been given, to erase them from earth."

_Ichigos POV_

I shook my head, still feeling the Vampires body on my own.  
>"I don't want to kill anyone. It's not right. Th-they are alive, they have a heartbeat like us. They aren't so different from ourselves. I don't understand how you can kill them so cold blooded."<br>Urahara got to his feet again and offered me a hand to help me up and I took it, feeling that my legs were a bit wobbly, from the shock.  
>"Of course I won't force you, but you will stay one of us and as such you have to live with the gifts given to you. If you want I can bring you home."<br>I agreed to that and we left the other two, to head to my home.

On our way we stayed in silence, I let my head hang, the happenings from before twisting my stomach into a knot.  
>Suddenly I heard a cry, from a woman without a doubt and Urahara seemed to have heard it too, because he stopped just like I did.<br>I snapped my head up and sprinted away, turning around the next corner to the left, than again after some crossroads, before I found myself at the park.  
>Urahara arrived shortly after me and we saw a woman getting attacked by a male.<br>I urged to jump into action and help the woman and just when I was about to, a hand on my shoulder held me back.

"Stop."  
>I spun around, barking at Urahara.<br>"Why? We have to help her."  
>"How do you want to help her? You barely helped yourself at the last Vampire. And didn't you just say that you didn't want to kill anyone?"<br>I didn't know what to say to that and I was surprised that this man was a Vampire as well.  
>"I...I'll chase him away. I use the holy water."<br>"And then? You might have saved this woman, but what's with the next or the one after that? You can't run after every Vampire and chase them away from their prey. Sooner than later you might be a tad to late and one of your kind died. You don't want to kill anyone yourself, a Vampires life is equal to a humans in your eyes, so you have to stay here and watch the woman getting killed. There's no way in between, it's either her or him."  
>My shoulders were tense, a battle was fought inside of myself, while the woman fought for her life in front of my eyes.<p>

The Vampire eventually caught her and forced her to bare her neck.  
>I cursed and swiftly grabbed one of the darts and threw it.<br>It hit the Vampire in the upper arm, he cussed and his veins started to turn black, before he let go of the woman, who had fallen unconscious in the mean time, and his life was drained from him.  
>Urahara seemed a bit surprised, at my choice of action.<p>

"Letting her get killed in front of me, feels the same as if I were the one killing her."  
>I said turning my head from my target, to the blonde.<br>"If killing one Vampire means saving many humans, I think I can bear with the pain and guilt I put on myself."  
>That's what I said, while I tried to suffocate the stinging feeling that grew in my chest, from the moment my fingers had touched the dart.<br>Urahara sighs and pats my shoulder.  
>"Let's get you home and tomorrow morning I want to see you back at headquarters."<p>

With that we went to the Kurosaki clinic without any more disturbances.  
>Before we parted I told Urahara, with determination.<br>"I decided what to do with Saigetsu. Let's make something new of it."

_Normal POV_

The next day Ichigo arrived early at the base and disappeared with Urahara to make the weapon for Ichigo.  
>When the two joined the others again, Ichigo had his new weapon with him.<p>

He wore a holster for a combat knife on his right thigh, with a short blade in it and on his left hip hung a coiled chain, from which hung a weight on one end.

The red head, Renji, rose an eyebrow at the view and asked.  
>"What kind of weapon's that?"<br>His answer was a grin from Ichigo, before the orangette drew the blade, almost too quick for the eye to see, grabbed the chain in the same moment and attached it via a carbine to a chain link on the hilt of the blade.  
>Ichigo spun the blade in small circles, still grinning at Renji.<p>

"That's answer enough for you?"  
>"It looks strange. What's the idea behind it?"<p>

Ichigo caught the spinning blade on the hilt and removed the long chain again, while he put everything back again he explained.  
>"I wanted something that I could use for close and long range fighting. Since I'm a child I've been fascinated by Ninja and their weapons. So the basic idea was a Kusarigama, but it's difficult to land a hit with the little blade the sickle has. A Kyoketsu Shoge is a lot better, because it's closer to a blade, but since normally a rope is attached to it, it would be to easy to destroy and rob me of my weapon. Also I prefer simple blades, so, I took the chain from a Kusarigama, changed a Tanto, so that it had a shape that was similar to the barb of a Kyoketsu Shoge. The chain is removable, so that it doesn't get in the way when I fight on close range. Ah, yeah and the weight is styled after a Kunai. When it hits a target a mechanism inside injects holy water through the tip of it into a Vampire, just like those darts I've been given."<p>

Renji nodded in acknowledgment, than turns around to his weapons to polish them and asking a last question, almost casually.  
>"So, what do you call it?"<br>Ichigo answered while following after their blonde leader to the farther part of the room.  
>"Kusari Tanken."<br>Urahara went to sit down on his usual place.  
>"Now that you have found your resolve, and gotten a weapon. I'm interested in something. How did you find the woman last night?"<br>Ichigo took a seat himself, thinking about it for some moments, than telling slowly.  
>"When I heard the cry I knew the direction it came from. So I ran toward it. I hoped she would cry again so I would find her, but I didn't need her to. Somehow when I was close to the park I <em>felt<em> her and the Vampire, but I didn't know that it was one than."  
>"How close?"<br>"I'm not sure. The feeling was really week, but grew stronger the closer I got. When I could see them it was a really strong feeling, almost uncomfortable."

Urahara remembered that they had been at least five meters away from the two, he barely had felt them and his sensing was considered to be the strongest of them, with six meters radius.  
>Did that mean, Ichigos sensing was even stronger?<br>"Do you mind if we test this a bit?"

Ichigo didn't mind, and so they all got some walkie-talkies and left the base, Urahara stayed behind at the bases porch and watched everything through a spyglass.  
>The orangette should remember the feeling of all of his comrades, which would hide somewhere on a street, or follow him in some distance, and Ichigo should tell how strong the feeling was and who he felt.<br>So they started.

Ichigo walked along the street and soon he felt someone, hidden around a corner.  
>"Shuuhei's around the corner, seven meters to my left. Ishida is ahead of that on the right."<br>He told through the device and soon after came the answer.  
>"He's right."<br>"How strong do you feel them, Ichigo?"  
>Urahara questioned him.<br>"Shuuhei was about medium I'd say, when I told you. Now it's strong, at four meters from him, still growing. Ishida was weak and now is getting to medium."  
>"Are you alright?"<br>"Yeah, It's not as bad as yesterday. Nel's coming at my back by the way now. It's very faint."  
>"He's right."<p>

"How far are you Nel?"  
>The blonde asked the female through the walkie-talkie<br>"Roughly at 19 meters. I'm amazed he can sense me at all."

"Ok. Ichigo stop at the crossroad. Everyone gather around him. We'll try something else. Now you four walk away from him, each one choosing one street to follow. Ichigo tell them to stop, when you don't feel them anymore."

"Yes."  
>Answered one after another and they started.<p>

"Renji stop."  
>"Nel and Ishida now."<br>"Shuuhei."  
>Ichigo told them and they immediately stopped on the spot.<p>

"Now you four take one step after another and get closer again. But please just one at a time, it needs to be precise. Renji you start, than Nel, Uryuu and Shuuhei. You can start when Ichigo tells you."  
>"I'm ready."<br>Renji stepped forward, slowly until he heard the crackling from his device and Ichigo told him to stop.  
>The procedure went on with the others as well and not long after they all stood at the border of Ichigos sensing-bubble.<p>

"How far are you all?"  
>"20 meters, maybe."<br>Renji told and the other three agreed to that.  
>"Ok, come back."<p>

Back in their base, Urahara sat on his place with a big smile on his face.  
>"Ichigo you are superb. 20 meters, that's unheard of until now. I only know about born Vampires that have such a large range of sensing."<br>"Born Vampires?"  
>Ichigo asked a bit confused.<br>"Ah of course, we haven't taught you yet. Well than let's start now."

The blond told, with his smile still in place and started to torture Ichigo with Vampire education.  
>From Vampire types over abilities and their hierarchy, for hours, until the orangettes brain shut down through overdrive.<br>Urahara granted him a short pause, before he continued with telling him of the hunter clan.

When Ichigo got back home his thoughts circled around weapon and Vampire types, he was surprised that he even managed to find a brain cell that was able to produce a thought of Shiro.  
>How was he supposed to tell him, that he joined up with the man, the albino thought of as his enemy and how could he explain that he belonged to an ancient group of hunters who were after creatures, many thought were just legends.<br>Not to mention, he had to tell his family somehow as well.  
>Well, maybe he could make something up for them, why he would go out at night, but he'd like to avoid to have to lie to Shiro.<p>

Ichigo took his mobile from his desk and took a look at it.  
>Some missed calls and a message.<p>

_Ichigo, where are you?  
><em>_I'm worried, please answer me asap.  
><em>_Shiro._

The orangette sighed.  
>'Speaking of the devil.'<br>He typed a short answer, send it and dropped onto his bed afterward.

_Sorry, I had something going on.  
><em>_I need to talk to you about that.  
><em>_Do you have time tomorrow?_

Soon the answer came and Ichigo read it before he fell asleep.

_Ok, meet you around midday at the usual place._

_Shiros POV_

I had tried to reach Ichigo the entire day, after he had come home late the one before.  
>The nervous feeling I had since I found him gone, possibly kidnapped from <em>them<em>, only grew when he didn't pick up and then this message arrived this evening.  
>Something bad would happen, I was sure of it now.<br>I wondered, if he knew about me and if in case that he didn't I should tell him.  
>But what would he do than?<br>What should I do?

This question ran up and down in my mind and I still hadn't an answer to it.

Chapter 11  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Pictures of the weapons Ichigo used as base for his own creation, as well as the weapon itsself can be found here:<p>

**sheeiren. deviantart. com/ gallery/ 35846317**

_***** Kusari Tanken = Kusari - chain Tanken - short blade *****_

Also I want to give all my reviewers and those who faved and alerted this story a BIG **_arigatou_**  
>And I wouldn't mind if anyone of you would be brave and create fanarts for any of my stories, actually that would make me really<em>,<em> _really _happy ^^

Until than

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I watched the sun rise and a new day awake.  
>The single question, that summed all my problems up, was still stuck in my brain, like a leech.<br>I couldn't find an answer to it, nor could I make up any plans on how to confront Ichigo with the fact that I was a Vampire.  
>So the hours went by, until I maybe found the will to move, get some of my fast-food and gulp it down, before I went to meet with the embodiment of my problems.<p>

When I arrived at the park it was still half an hour left, before Ichigo would appear and I could feel my heart pick up it's speed with every minute tick by.  
>The fear to lose him grew with my heart rate.<br>Prompt on midday he stood in front of me, greeting me with a meek 'hi' and his body fully tensed.

_Ichigos POV_

I saw him sitting like usually on the park bench, nothing seemed to be different from usual, until he entered my sensing-bubble.  
>I knew that I had told Urahara that he and Shiro felt similar, but I hadn't been aware of anything than.<br>Now the feeling I got from Shiro, let my hand instinctively twitch toward the small knife that I carried with me, when I wasn't 'on duty', like Urahara had said.  
>Shiro <em>is<em> dangerous, on a much higher level than the Vampires I had met before, but my gut told me that it didn't mean that the albino was one of them, which my brain tried to refuse and failed miserably.

It's true that I didn't know Shiro completely, or even remotely long enough, but still it was safe for me to say that I love him, since the moment I met him.  
>So I won't make any hasty decisions, but observe and than decide what to do.<br>When I stood in front of him, I tried to hide my alertness and failed, my voice being a little chirping and every muscle in my body tense, there was no way that Shiro wouldn't notice.

_Normal POV_

Ichigo sat beside the albino, his fingers digging in the fabric of his jeans, to hide their tremble and Shiro watched him, trying to ignore the uneasiness of the orangette.  
>"I promised to stay away from Urahara, you know that, right Shiro?"<br>The young man said after some minutes of silence and turned his head to look at the albino, who nodded as response and smiled reassuringly.  
>Ichigo eased up a bit, than let out a sigh and brushed through his hair.<br>"Somehow, that's harder than I had thought. You know, when we parted, because you had some business, he confronted me. I'll skip the whole ordeal and get right to the point. It seems that I'm some kind of heir of a group he belongs to. He told me that I couldn't change this fact, but choose whether I join them or not."

Shiro let the information sink in, understanding to the fullest what Ichigo was talking about.  
>"What did you choose?"<br>He asked, rising from the bench and facing away from the orangette.  
>Ichigo didn't give him an answer, but asked a question himself.<br>"You're a Vampire, right?"  
>Shiro tensed for a moment, before he pulled up a facade.<br>He let out a short laughter and turned around to Ichigo.  
>"I thought we have gotten over the Twilight stuff."<p>

The look Ichigo gave him let him falter and he had to turn his gaze away, from the piercing brown orbs.  
>"What gave you the impression, things like Vampires even exist?"<br>He asked, feeling his heart sink down to his belly.  
>"I met two, not long ago and if it hadn't been for Ishida to help me, the first would have gotten me and I'm sure I wouldn't be with you now."<p>

'So the cat was let been out of the bag.'  
>Shiro thought.<p>

"If I am one, what will you do?"  
>Now Ichigo stood up as well, they locked eyes for some seconds and than the younger embraced the albino.<br>"I don't know."  
>He told into Shiros chest, enjoying the warmth of the other.<br>"But if the books you hate so much tell the truth about one thing, than it is that not all of you are bad and that you aren't mindless monsters. I still trust you Shiro. You didn't attack me even one time and you could have done it so often."

Shiro felt a weight being lifted of him, that he thought would crush him any moment now and he wrapped his arms around the other, snuggling his nose into the crook of his neck, his fangs elongated as Ichigos scent invaded his nose and they brushed against the sensitive skin.  
>"Hey now. Don't lose your self-consciousness. That wasn't a license you could do it, you know."<br>The albino pulled himself away and looked apologetic at Ichigo.  
>"Yeah I know, but I can't help myself. Your scent pulls at the strings of my self restraint. I haven't felt for someone like this in my entire life. I love you, from the bottom of my being, Ichigo."<br>"Somehow, this is like a play of Shakespeare. Two persons that aren't allowed to be together, but still they meet secretly. I wish there would be a way to convince the others that not everyone of you are monsters."

"Therefor they had to learn to listen to us, before they aim their weapons at our necks."  
>Shiro told him, taking his hands in his own pale ones, than he suddenly froze.<br>He gave Ichigo a quick kiss and said before running off.  
>"Seems like your guards have found us, my lovely Juliet. I meet you when the nightingale sings."<p>

Moments after Shiro was gone, Ichigo felt Urahara approach.  
>"What are you doing here at this time of day Ichigo?"<br>The blonde asked him, with a big smile on his face.  
>"I could ask you the same."<br>When he didn't get a reply he huffed and answered.  
>"I came here to think a bit. Don't you think that there are Vampires among the ones you kill, who aren't evil? Wouldn't you feel guilty if that was the case?"<br>"You seem to have a hard time making up your mind. Why does it bother you so much? You decided to follow us, so you shouldn't worry about it and just do what is asked of you."  
>Ichigo began to feel frustrated.<p>

Shiro was right, the slayers didn't know how to listen and he was sure that it would be more than just hard, to teach them to.  
>"If you would just try to think of it. Humans aren't all good and innocent people, there are evil and cruel persons among our own kind, so why shouldn't there be good ones among theirs? When you took me on the hunt, there wasn't any reason to attack the first Vampire. In fact he had just left a grocery store and maybe was on his way home. <em>You <em>attacked him a few streets away and he only fend for his life. The other one was on a hunt, that's why I killed him. As you said, it was either him or his prey. Didn't you also say that in the past the elders of our clan forced the new and young to join them, but now you refrain from doing so?"

Urahara nodded.  
>"So?"<br>"Than change your ways around the Vampires as well. Don't just go around like terminators and kill everyone of them that appears on your radar. You have to see what they are doing and if that gives you the right to end their life."  
>Ichigo was finished with his rant and walked past the blonde, with some last parting words.<br>"I'll see you tonight and I hope you'll think about it. Otherwise I'm afraid that I'll stray from your group and solve the problem in my own way."

_Shiros POV_

When I arrived back at the mansion I called Shinji and asked him about any news he got.  
>"I heard that they found the nest that was building, down at the south of the town and planned to erase it. They might make their move in the next days."<br>"Fine so will we. Tell the others that I don't want the slayers killed, but caught."  
>I saw Shinji raise an eyebrow at that and answered the unasked question.<br>"Ichigo is one of them now, but he desires peace as much as we do. For his sake, let's try and talk it out with them."  
>Shinji nodded and left me alone with my straying thoughts.<p>

There was a possibility that everything failed and one of us would end up dead on the ground.  
>I'd rather have it that it would be me, than the youngster.<br>I didn't want to see someone close to me die in front of me again.

Chapter 12  
>End<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I wish all mothers and grandmothers a happy mother's day.  
>To celebrate this you all get an extra chappy for this week. ^^<br>Have fun reading.

Yeah and, I know that she won't ever read it, because she doesn't know of this, nor would she understand anything, because she can barely use english, but this here is for **my** mum, but still i want to get it off my chest.  
><strong>I warn you others now, so that you won't be shocked, but this isn't meant to be friendly at all.<strong>

Hi mum.  
>Happy mother's day and <strong>go to hell<strong>.  
><em>Bye<br>_

* * *

><p>Just as Ichigo had told, he arrived at the slayers base, later that evening.<p>

He had dressed in dark clothes and a long mantle wafted around his legs with every step he took.  
>With the heavy combat boots on his feet, fingerless leather gloves on his hands and a black hat covering his bright hair, he looked almost like he was some type of modern version of Van Helsing.<br>His weapon was tucked safely to his hip and thigh.

Ichigos steps echoed on the hallway toward the meeting room, when he reached it's doors he pushed them open and walked through them without halting even one step.  
>Every of the gathered slayers' heads turned toward him, watching him march into the room and head toward Uraharas desk.<br>He stopped right in front of it, locking gazes with the blonde leader.

"Your answer."  
>Ichigo demanded shortly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and eyes hardening.<p>

The others had heard it and Ishida and Neliel jumped from their places.  
>"What's going on, Urahara?"<br>Ishida wanted to know, while Neliel stated.  
>"You haven't told us anything about your meeting with Ichigo and now he comes and demands an answer."<br>The blonde rose from his seat, walked around his desk toward the others and said.  
>"Hold your horses. I explain it now."<br>Urahara turned to Ichigo, who had turned around and now was leaning against the desk in his back.  
>"Or maybe you should. Since it was your request."<br>Ichigo sighed, raised a hand up to remove the hat and set it on the table.  
>"Fine."<p>

The young man looked shortly at everyone, before he began to explain things, from his hesitation to kill Vampires to his belief that there existed Vampires who weren't as bad as the slayers wanted to make them.  
>While he told his opinions, the others interrupted him more than once, barking their objections and cussing at the orangette.<br>Urahara silenced them each time and told them to let Ichigo finish before they would discuss everything.

So, when Ichigo finally had finished, it was Renji who raised his voice first.  
>"Have you lost you mind? You've already been attacked by one of them and you think there are <em>good Vampires<em>?"  
>"I have to agree with Abarai, Kurosaki. It's hard to believe that there would be any remotely good Vampires out there. They hunt humans to survive and mostly they kill them. What they do is murdering, but the police never catches them, so they don't get imprisoned and the cases always get closed. We solve that problem, <em>before<em> a corpse will be found."  
>Ishida stated, pushing his lenses up at the end of his speak and fixing his dark eyes on Ichigo.<p>

The orangette huffed in desperation.  
>"It's just like Shiro said. You can't listen. The only thing you can is see your target and eliminate it. You don't see what happens around it, hell you don't even ask <em>yourself<em> if what you do might be wrong. You say the police doesn't get them, but what if they'd get you, huh? How would you explain that you killed someone who is without a doubt human on the outside and who might have had a family? Do you think they'd believe you when you told them; 'Officer it was our duty. He was a Vampire and would have killed innocent people on his way home from the grocery store.'?"  
>Ichigos voice grew in volume the longer he talked and so did his temper.<br>He was on the verge of going into a fit and demolish uninvolved furniture.

"You just said Shiro, didn't you?"  
>Urahara asked him and received a yelled answer.<br>"Fuck yes! Why?"  
>"I think he's manipulating you. You need to stay away from him, he's the enemy."<br>That was the last straw for Ichigo.  
>In the time it took to take a breath, he moved from his spot at the desk, to the blonde man, his face inches away from his own, he hissed.<br>"He's not manipulating me and he's not _my _enemy."  
>He put some distance between himself and the other male and told everyone in the room.<br>"Other than you I listen to what he has to say and we came to the conclusion that we wish for the same. To stop the bloodshed and live peacefully next to each other."

Ichigos eyes zeroed in on Urahara in front of him again.  
>"So your answer. Will you try it or not?"<p>

The four other slayers shared looks and Neliel was it who found the courage to make the first step.  
>She walked over to Ichigo and stood behind him.<br>"We should give it a try."  
>Ishida was the next one to take a place beside the orangette, followed by Renji who grumbled.<br>"Don't blame me when shit hits the fan."  
>Shuuhei was the last who stepped on Ichigos side, leaving Urahara stand alone and stare at the group.<p>

He let out a sigh and said.  
>"It seems like you won. Fine we'll try, but if anything fails you'll be responsible."<br>Ichigo smiled and put a hand on the blondes shoulder.  
>"I wouldn't expect anything else."<p>

Now that the problem was solved he took his hat from the desk and sat on a free armchair.  
>"I'll organize a meeting with Shiro than. Have you any plans for now or can I leave?"<br>Urahara told him to go and enjoy the rest of the evening.

When the young slayer was gone he turned to his comrades, his gray eyes boring into their skulls.  
>"I don't care what has been just decided. We'll do as we planned tomorrow and Ichigo will come with us."<p>

Ichigo meanwhile was on his way home and a few streets away from the slayer base he felt the presence of someone enter his sensing-bubble.  
>He waited if the person would show itself and when it didn't he stopped his walk, emitted a sigh, than without looking behind himself told.<br>"Come out Shiro."  
>The Vampire did as he was told, appearing next to Ichigo with a whistle coming from his lips.<br>"Your senses are something, Ichi. Almost like a Vampires."  
>"I feel like I heard that from someone already. Ah yeah, Urahara was it."<br>He replied slightly sarcastically, taking up his walk again.  
>"So how did it go? You've talked with them right?"<br>Ichigo nodded and told Shiro shortly what happened, who seemed to be satisfied with their agreement, but than there appeared a frown on his face.

"Have they told you about their plans?"  
>"What plans?"<br>"Shinji told me they had sat their eyes on a Vampire nest, that is growing in the south of town."  
>"I haven't heard anything of it."<br>Ichigo grumbled while Shiro let out a short barking laughter.  
>"They promise to follow your wish and at the same time they plan to annihilate a bunch of us behind your back. Damn those slayers."<br>The orangette frowned now too, but said with determination.  
>"I don't think that they'll follow that plan. They wouldn't want to loose their extra weapon now, I'm sure of it."<br>Shiro didn't say anything more, so they walked on in silence, when suddenly both tensed at the feel of an approaching Vampire.

The pure blood could feel his kins intention to kill and spun around to attack the Vampire who had lost his mind a long time ago, but Ichigo was faster than him.  
>Just the moment Shiro had turned around to the Vampire coming at their back, Ichigo already had set his blade at the ones throat.<br>His eyes were cold and emotionless when he cut the insane Vampires carotid and he sank to the ground, making gurgling sounds.  
>A cold shower ran over the albinos spine at the scene in front him and shock froze him on his place, until Ichigo had put his weapon back into the holster and the life and warmth came back to his eyes.<p>

"What the hell just happened?"  
>He asked the orange head, who shrugged and took his place beside him again, continuing the walk.<br>"What kind of training did they push you through?"  
>Ichigo looked at him and said calmly, like nothing unusual just happened.<br>"None at all. Why is something the matter?"  
>Again Shiro froze on his place, staring at Ichigos retreating back until the young man stopped and turned back around to him.<br>"What?"  
>"You just killed one of my kind, cold blooded. You reacted faster than me, which is completely unbelievable and tell me you haven't been trained by the slayers at all. I should be the one to ask you what the matter is."<br>Ichigo stood there for a moment, his eyes wandering everywhere but to the albino, eventually he let out a sigh and waved Shiro to follow him.

As they waked on again he began to tell the Vampire.  
>"I've gotten into many fights in my past, because of my looks. I don't know it anyhow else than like it just happened. Somehow I've always been different than others. My dad used to tell me stories of how brave I was, but I think it's just strange. Once, when I was four years old, I fell and cut my hand open. My dad said, unlike any other child, I just looked at the blood welling from the cut, like it was the most interesting thing on the world. I didn't cry and call for my parents, just sat there until they found me and treated the wound."<p>

He paused for a moment to look at Shiro and make sure he was still with him.

"The day my mom died was the last time I acted strange. We walked home from my karate training. My mom was walking on the inside of the way and I on the outside, like she promised we would when I beat Tatsuki in a match. Beside her was the sink toward the river. A skater came at our back ad crashed into my mum. It was raining and she slipped on the wet lawn of the hill and fell. The skater fled, while I sat on the pavement staring down to where my mom lay. Eventually a pedestrian noticed me sitting in the rain. He asked where my parents were and I pointed at my mom. He called an ambulance and police, my dad was also informed and arrived with the medics. When he came to me in the ambulance and hugged me I told him like I knew that she wouldn't get out of the bag they put her in and what happened to her; 'Mommy didn't feel any pain'. In fact the medics told him later than she must have fallen so unlucky that she broke her neck and died instantly."

Shiro felt for Ichigo, he could imagine the pain he must have gone through later, showing his sympathy he lay a hand around Ichigos waist and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to the others temple.

"I'm sorry."  
>"You don't have to be. I'm long over it."<br>"Ichigo, I love you with all your of your kinks."  
>"Thanks Shiro."<br>This time the albino placed a kiss to Ichigos lips, before they continued walking in silence, which was broken by the orangette some minutes later.

"Would you tell me something about you as well?"  
>"Sure. What do you want to know?"<br>"Where were you born?"

Shiro thought about it for a moment.

"In a small village at the border of the roman empire. My grandfather, father and mother lived there with me, together with normal humans and we fought against the roman army, defending our home from getting taken over by the empire. The soldiers began to fear the village and told rumors about magic and potions that helped us to beat them up. That they weren't far away from the truth, they didn't know and no one would have told them. Until one day some slayers appeared before the roman emperor and offered their help. The emperor accepted it and they attacked our Village. I was only fifteen than and could still be counted as human. My father helped me to escape the attack with two of our servants. I disguised as a servant as well and prayed they wouldn't notice anything of my changing aura. The slayers let us go and we fled to Israel, where I continued to live until Jesus was crucified and it got to dangerous to stay any longer. Since than I travel around the world and change my location every two decades, so no one will get suspicious. The others joined me one after another and wouldn't leave my side since."

Ichigos eyes had gotten wide when he had mentioned the child of god and now was gaping like a fish on the dry.

"Wait, Jesus? How old are you exactly?"  
>Shiro counted the years before he answered.<br>"2020 years."  
>Ichigo gasped at that and stared right at the albino.<br>"I'm dating a mummy."  
>Was all he said, making Shiro chuckle.<p>

Shortly after they arrived at Ichigos house and the orange head invited him to come in and get to know his family.  
>Shiro declined and promised he would another time, but Ichigo should go and get some sleep to deal with everything that happened today.<br>Ichigo accepted and they parted after a goodbye kiss.

The young man opened the door of his home, being greeted by his father sitting on the sofa and looking over its back toward his son for a while, before he said.  
>"Ichigo, we have to talk."<p>

Chapter 13  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you forgive me for the bad words I left up there for my mum, but I've been not on good terms with her the last time I saw her, which was about one and a half year ago.<p>

You can find an art of Ichigos outfit here:

http:/ sheeiren. deviantart. com /gallery /35846317

Anyway I hope you liked the chappy and I look forward to your reviews ^^ ... and maybe some fanart?  
>Reviews always make me go into fangirl mode, and make my day shine brighter.<br>Fanart would be great, because I'd be able to see how you imagined a special scene.

Until than

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Talk, huh?  
>I never had heard a sentence like this come from my goat-faced father before, but I didn't mind.<br>If he wanted to talk, than let's do right that.  
>"Ok. What about?"<br>I asked him while I walked over to the kitchen to pour me a glass of water, that I gulped down in no time, followed by a second and a third one.  
>Wow, I really had been thirsty, must have been because I told and Shiro so much.<br>When I came out of the kitchen again, my dad still sat on his place and studied me.  
>I looked back and raised an eyebrow in question.<br>"So?"  
>I asked, waiting for him to start already.<br>He sighed and finally spoke.  
>"I'm worried Ichigo. You leave the house and come back late at night. You don't talk with me about anything, and just this afternoon you came home with a load of shopping bags in your arms, just to disappear again an hour later and now you stand here in some fantasy-combat-cowboy outfit at what, 11 pm, and act like it's the most normal thing in the world."<p>

I listened to his rant, somewhere in the middle of it I got out of my coat, threw it over the back of the sofa and walked around it to sit next to my dad.  
>His gaze zeroed in on the short blade at my thigh and his rant was stopped for a second.<br>"Wait, is that a blade? Ichigo, what the hell is going on with you? You changed so much since you met this Shiro person."  
>"Hold the train right there. Shiro has nothing to do with this, well not much. Anyway don't blame him for <em>this<em>."  
>I emphasized the word, while pointing at my getup.<br>My dad nodded his understanding and opened his mouth, possibly to ask a question that I guessed I knew already, so I stopped him before he uttered anything.  
>"I don't think that I can tell you anything. It's very complicated and crazy."<br>The look my father gave me at my explanation was something I couldn't quite decipher and than he suddenly smiled.

"You've become a slayer, right?"  
>To say my eyes were wide as dinner plates, was an understatement.<br>"How...How do you know about this?"  
>Just when the question had left my mouth, I felt like an idiot.<br>There was just one way that he could know.

Kisuke told him.

"Do you remember what I told you kids about, how I met your mother?"  
>I nodded, yeah, so what did the one thing have to do with the other.<br>"Apparently the story wasn't entirely true. Let me tell you the whole story."

I waited, while he sorted out his thoughts.  
>"Let's start with how I met Kisuke. It was when I had gone to Germany for my medical study. I met the blonde at a cafe near the campus. I had ordered a coffee, which I emptied over his shirt when I turned around to head over to a table. Out of habit I apologized in Japanese to him, but he understood and we got into conversion. I learned that he was on a business trip and came from Tokyo. We befriended easily and kept in contact. I had offered him to come and visit me when I were back home and he did. After that we didn't see each other for some years. It was when I had just recently opened my clinic, that we saw each other again. In the middle of the night someone knocked at my door, when I opened it Kisuke stood there, with a bleeding woman in his arms. He just looked at me and I immediately led him to the clinic rooms and treated the woman. I discovered some bite wounds on her throat and asked Kisuke about it. He couldn't lie to me, so he told me everything and I believed him. When the woman woke up and looked at me, it was love at first sight, for both of us. The woman was your dear mother, Ichigo and she had been attacked by a Vampire, that's why I know about it."<p>

I was shocked, to tell the least.  
>My mother had been a Vampire victim and survived it, thanks to the blonde slayer.<br>"I am a slayer dad. I'm sorry to make you worried, but I thought it would be better to keep you in the dark, to protect you all."  
>"It's alright Ichigo. I'm glad to know that you're in safe hands when you are out there. Maybe it is fate that you became a slayer."<br>Maybe it was, who would know that but the masterminds behind this game.

"So, what's with that Shiro?"  
>I hesitated and studied my dad, to weight the possibility to get out of this unharmed.<br>"I'm kind of dating him. I mean I love him and the feeling is mutual I think."  
>My dad smiled at me, he seemed to be happy that I found someone.<br>"I'm glad about that, but that isn't quite what I asked about. I want to know what he is."

Fuck me sideways, what should I say now?

"He...damn, does it really matter? Whatever he is, he wouldn't ever harm me, dad."  
>A unwavering look was all I got, but I held against it, until the goat-face gave in with a sigh.<br>"It's your decision who you are with. I'm sure if he'd try to hurt you, you can defend yourself. Just be careful, Ichigo."  
>I rose from my place, grabbed my coat and walked to the stairs, saying to my dad, before heading them up.<br>"Thanks dad."  
>I was glad that my dad let everything go and didn't try to press anything out of me.<p>

Just when I had grabbed some clothes to change into and had pulled my dark shirt off my body, my mobile went off.  
>Throwing the piece of clothing onto the floor, I fished for the device, flicking it open to answer the call.<p>

"Yeah."

"_Kurosaki-san, Sorry to disturb you but could you come back to the base please? We got a case that needs to be taken care of._"

"I hope for your own safety, that it isn't a late night shopper again."

"_No, no. Actually it's a whole nest of insane blood addicts. We need everyone to help._"

"Ok, I'll be there in twenty."

I ended the call, remembering that Shiro had mentioned a nest as well and he hadn't sounded like he liked the slayers plans.  
>Were they really trying to fool me?<br>Well, just in case I'd tell Shiro, so I'd have some reinforcement in case the others planned to slaughter innocent Vampires again.  
>I send the albino a short text, in which I also asked him to stick onto our heels once we left the base and hold a distance of fifteen meters, so I could be sure that only me could sense his presence.<br>Redressing in my dark shirt and putting my coat on I gave my weapon a final check, than headed down, made a little detour to the kitchen to drink some water, again, and finally left the house, not without telling my dad goodbye and that Kisuke had called.

On my way to the base, Shiro arrived to join me.  
>We shared a look, and he knew how he'd had to act if anything went the wrong way.<br>Like I had told the blonde slayer, I arrived after twenty minutes, finding everyone in their combat clothes and putting their weapons in place.  
>No one spoke a word and so we headed out in silence toward the south, Shiro in our back, unbeknownst to the others.<br>Kisuke led us until after some miles he stopped and pointed at an empty factory.  
>"There is the nest."<br>He told looking at me, while I tensed, feeling Shiro walk around to the factory holding his distance to us, so I'd notice, before he left my radar to hide in the farther shadows.  
>That was my sign that those Vampires weren't a thread and I felt anger rise in me.<p>

Some of the Vampires inside must have felt us and Shiro approach and left the empty building.  
>The others drew their weapons, aiming at their enemies and I did as well, just to pretend.<br>Kisuke stood at the front, flanked by Neliel and Shuuhei, behind them were Ishida and Renji and behind those two was where I stood, waiting for what would happen.

I felt Shiro enter my radar again and come closer, until the others could see him.  
>They tensed and Renjis finger must have been really nervous, because he fired at one of the watching Vampires, hitting her in the forehead.<br>Our leader looked back at him, in a scolding manner, but he just shrugged.  
>"Would've died anyway."<br>He mumbled.

Shiro looked back to the female Vampire and the growing puddle of blood underneath her dead body.  
>"Tch. You never change, damned slayers."<br>I surprisingly heard him mumble to himself, before he spoke up, loud enough for the others to hear and make my ears ring.  
>"What are you doing here, aiming your weapons at a peaceful colony of my kin?"<br>The albino hollered at them and I felt he anger wafting around him.  
>It made me feel strange.<br>I could smell the blood in the air, making my stomach turn and me feeling really sick.

No one of the others bothered to answer Shiro, but all aimed their weapon at him.  
>Kisuke looked shortly at all of us and the others must have understood the silent command, because Neliel and Shuuhei circled around Shiro from two sides, who didn't move an inch, into his back and toward the colony.<br>Renji moved forward to flank the blonde, Ishida stayed in the back row and I behind him.  
>All the while Shiro stayed where he was.<br>When Neliel and Shuuhei attempted to move closer to the colony he let out a growl, than disappeared from my sight for a second, before I found him, standing behind Neliel, holding her captured, with talon like fingernails placed at her throat.  
>"Move just one more step and her head rolls to my feat before you can even lift a finger."<br>He warned Shuuhei and pressed one of his talons against Neliels sensitive skin, making a little drop of blood well up, to underline his words.

Neliel stood calmly in her captures arms, as if her life wasn't in the Vampires hands and Shuuhei froze in his place, lowering his daggers.  
>Shiro turned his attention toward us remaining ones.<br>"Anyone mind to explain? If I hadn't been informed wrong, you wanted to talk things out with us, but now you stand here at the ready to attack those who haven't done anything wrong. Why is that?"  
>"Who told you that they didn't? If I'm correct you don't normally keep an eye on your kin so close that you would know who's guilty and who not."<p>

'But you don't know either.'  
>I thought and I felt anger rise in myself.<br>Shiro had been right, they promised me something that they deceived behind my back and on top they tried to fool me and pull me into the fight.  
>I chose to step out of their rows and side with Shiro, but as I attempted to move I started to feel really sick.<br>My head spun and a thousand smells attacked my nose, that I felt like I walked through a perfume store.  
>The last thing I noticed, as I sunk on one of my knees, was the shocked look in Shiros face.<p>

Chapter 14  
>End<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Neliel felt the grip of the albino Vampire loosen and the talon like nails withdraw from her throat.  
>She elbowed him in the stomach and freed herself, than headed over to Shuuheis side and lifted her weapon at the Vampire.<br>Shiro instead was too distracted to even bother feeling the dull pain in his stomach or worry about the weapons pointed at him.  
>His attention was directed to something else and that was the young orange haired slayer.<p>

Something was going terribly wrong, something no one of the gathered people would ever forget for as long as they lived.

While Shiro was just staring past the slayers in front of him, Kisuke wondered what was going on in his back but did not dare to turn his eyes off the pure blooded Vampire.  
>He thought that maybe Ichigo had done something to bring him into such a state of shock, unfortunately the young man was moving outside of his radar - which was a sign for him that Ichigo still didn't trust him completely – so that only were assumptions.<p>

Things seemed to happen all at once suddenly.  
>Shuuhei rushed forward, capturing the albino, pushing him to his knees and holding one of his blades against the pale throat, when something entered Kisukes radar from behind his back.<br>The blonde spun around to warn the youngsters of the approaching danger, but the words died in his throat at the view he found.  
>The young archer Ishida hung limb in the arms of a Vampire, head tilted to the side and the fangs of the blood sucker sunken into his neck.<br>Ishida slowly was getting paler, his skin taking on a greyish tint, but more disturbing than that was the appearance of the person who was sucking the life out of him.  
>The gazes of the others also fell onto the shocking scene and they were unable to do anything else than gasp or whisper the names of the two involved.<br>A few minutes went by, with no one daring to move and in the end, Ishidas attacker slowly came to his senses by himself.

_Ichigos POV_

I don't know what happened after I went down to my knees, but the first thing my blurry mind registered was a coppery taste in my mouth.  
>How it got there I had no idea, maybe I've gotten hit, or I bit my tongue.<br>Slowly my eyes began to focus, while more and more senses came back to me, the smell of blood hitting my nose and my nerves registering a limb weight resting against my right shoulder.  
>When finally my eyes were all focused, I found myself standing right behind Ishida, who was the dead weight on my shoulder, surrounded by the other slayers.<br>I couldn't comprehend what had happened, nor what was going on, when my so called comrades directed heir weapons at me.

_Normal POV_

Right after Ichigo had regained his mind, he sunk down to the ground, looking back and forth between the unconscious archer and the other slayers around him.  
>"Wh-What?"<br>He mumbled confusedly.  
>Shiro let out a short laughter, hiding his shock behind a mask of sarcasm.<br>"Finally awake, sleeping beauty?"  
>Kisuke turned around to Shiro, looking at him with steel cold eyes.<br>"What did you do to him?"

The albino answered the stare with his own, baring his fangs, that had grown because of the smell of blood in the air.  
>"I didn't do anything to him. In this life at least."<br>"And in his past?"  
>"Like I would know who he was in his past life."<br>"Kaien Shiba."  
>That made Shiros eyes widen.<br>Ichigo _had_ been Kaien?  
>Than was this his fault maybe, did he do something to bring this fate over the one he cared about?<br>"I...He...shouldn't have been reborn than."  
>"What did you do?"<br>Kisuke yelled at him.

Silence spread no one saying a word, until the person of interest rose his voice.  
>"Does anyone care to explain what happened?"<br>The attention of everyone was on him again, as well as their weapons.  
>"Why are you holding your weaponry into my face? And why is Ishida unconscious?"<br>The blonde slayer stepped forward to Ichigo not bothering to answer any of his questions.  
>He held his sword toward Ichigos chest in hearts height.<br>"Kisuke?"

"He'll kill you."  
>Shiro stated, while thinking over the situation and the ways to get out of it alive, together.<br>"Why?"  
>Ichigo asked both the blonde and albino.<br>"Because you're his enemy."  
>That confused the orangette completely, he didn't know what was going on or how it had come to this and the others didn't do anything to solve his problems.<p>

Shiro had made up a plan to escape with Ichigo, before anything worse could happen and he'd use the vampires that still hid in the factory behind them to create some turmoil.  
>He gave them a mental order to attack the still conscious slayers and knock them out as well.<br>As one of the lower Vampires attacked Shuuhei, who still held Shiro captured, the albino received a light cut to his throat while freeing himself of the slayers hold.  
>The hunters were kept busy so Shiro rushed over to Ichigo, picked him up and ran for it, holding him in bridal style in his arms<br>"What the hell is going on Shiro?"  
>"I try to understand it myself, when we're at a safe place we talk about it."<br>"What place would that be?"  
>"My mansion."<br>"How the fuck is that a safe place? I'm a slayer. Your pals will rip me apart."  
>Shiro chuckled a bit at that, but than said.<br>"They wouldn't lay their hands on someone under their leaders protection, if they don't want to get themselves killed."

At the mansion Shiro sat Ichigo down onto the sofa and than disappeared to his living wing.  
>The same time he came back, Grimmjow entered the living hall cocking his nose.<br>"The fuck does the kid smell like an awful mix of Vamp and slayer for?"  
>Shiro held some blood bags and a wet towel in his arms, while putting the bags on the table he told Grimmjow.<br>"Fuck off blue. I have other things to worry about."  
>The blunette did as he was told, but not without grumbling something about moody pure bloods.<p>

Shiro simply ignored him and turned to Ichigo to clean his face from the drying blood on it.  
>"Shiro, what is with this bags? Is that blood in it?"<br>"Yeah it is."  
>Ichigo eyed the red bags suspiciously.<br>"You aren't planning on eating them in front of my eyes, are you?"  
>Shiro didn't answer him immediately, but looked at him, waiting for the young adult to meet his gaze, when he finally did he said slowly and dead serious.<br>"Those aren't for me, Ichigo. They are for you."  
>He watched the white towel get a red tint, blinking a few times in confusion while the words slowly registered in Ichigos head.<br>"What?"

Chapter 15  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>So, who did see this coming?<br>Just keep waiting, it'll get even better.  
>My evil plot bunny put some real nasty idea in my head, not long ago.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

So I got a message from the admins, and they removed the third book of my trilogy, Moonlight Memories and I don't get why.  
>Because Of that, I removed the two chapters that inform you of the teasers to this story.<br>To any new reader, if you want to watch those go here:  
>sheeiren. deviantart. com -- gallery /35846317

One more thing...  
>Yesterday (June 1st) was my birthday, so maybe, If I find my good mood again, you'll get an extra chappy.<br>For now, have fun with this one

* * *

><p>They stared silently at each other, until eventually Shiro gave up and emitted a sigh before he repeated.<br>"I said those are for you, Ichigo."  
>"Yeah I got that. But why?"<br>Shiro held the dirtied towel, up into Ichigos face and grumbled at him, his patience wearing short today.  
>"Look, what I'm wiping off here isn't red grape juice, ok?"<br>Ichigo pushed the towel aside, glaring at the albino and snapping back.  
>"I'm not an idiot. I know that I got blood on my face, but why would I need blood bags for a minor wound like a bitten tongue?"<br>That statement baffled the Vampire.  
>It was like Ichigo still didn't have the slightest idea of what obviously had happened.<br>"Ok. Either you really don't know what happened or your brain blocks and denies everything of it."

He stood up to pace in front of the oblivious orangette for some time, before he stopped abruptly, snapped his head toward the other male and asked.  
>"How much have they taught you about us?"<br>Ichigo kept silent for a moment, wondering why that was of interest now, but than decided that answering wouldn't hurt anyway.  
>"Just the types of Vampires and their place in your hierarchy."<br>Shiro took up his pacing again, mumbling to himself all the while, Ichigo catching the words 'pyramid' and 'side ranks' and wondered what was troubling the albino so much.  
>"Shiro would you just tell me what is going on, <em>please<em>."  
>The pure blood stopped once again, his crossed arms falling to his sides and a sigh leaving his lips.<br>"Fine, I just need to confirm one thing, before I can be really sure. Is any of your parents a Vampire?"  
>"No."<br>The young slayer said immediately, uncertain why Shiro would ask such a thing.  
>"Fine than."<p>

The Vampire accepted what he was told and as he sat down next to Ichigo he began to word his suspicions.  
>"So if that is the case, than I can think of only one thing that could have happened for you to turn out like this."<br>Ichigo knitted his brows in a deep scowl.  
>"Like what?"<br>"You seems to be a rare type of Vampire. One we call a Born-turned-Vampire."  
>"I'm what? The fuck are you saying Shiro? I'm a slayer, how can I be a Vampire as well?"<br>Ichigo all but yelled in the albinos face, shocked and a bit angered about such a crazy idea.  
>"We'll get to that, but first let me explain something about this type of Vampires."<br>Shiro paused for a moment, searching for the right way to start and waiting for Ichigo to calm down so far that he would listen carefully.

"We...live in a society as likely to any society mere humans know them, so naturally we have rules, like to never kill our prey and just take enough blood to survive, if needed from more than one person. The rule that is one of the most important, is that one shall _never_ attack a pregnant woman, because it can endanger the child and let's face it, humans stay being our one and only food resource, so we need to make sure that there will be new generations to be born. Of course like in every other society, there are people who don't follow those rules, that's why it can happen that when a pregnant woman gets attacked, that somehow a Vampires blood gets into her system, most likely through an other Vampire who tries to safe her and the child, by feeding her a small amount of blood, because even such a small amount holds enough regenerative powers for a normal human body to safe its life. Unfortunately that little bit can affect the infant and change it into a Vampire. The born child can be either a Vampire from the day of it's birth, or it changes into one, like we pure and half bloods."

Shiro let the information sink in before he chose to ask Ichigo.  
>"Has your mother been attacked by a Vampire when she was pregnant with you?"<br>"No, my dad said she was attacked by one before they met, so she couldn't have been pregnant."  
>Shiro opened his mouth just to shut it again when Ichigo interrupted him before he could even make a sound.<br>"Before you say anything, I'm definitely my parents child. My dad ran a test on it when I was born, because my mum didn't remember anything of the attack and she was thinking just the same as you and dad wanted to blight those thought asap."

The Vampire nodded, acknowledging what he was told.  
>"That leaves just one other option, which is that she had a Vampires blood still in her when she got pregnant. You have to know, that depending on the type of birth and he individual strength of a Vampire, the blood of it can survive for some length of time in the human system. Mine can last up to two month for example, since I'm a pure blood and rather a strong one as well."<p>

Now it was Ichigos turn to jump up and pace like a caged animal, but unlikely Shiro he grew more frustrated the longer he ran up and down until he was on the verge of rage, his fingers twitching with the need to punch anything to make his storm of emotions some air.  
>Shiro sensed the distress and tried to calm him, but when he got up to lock Ichigo in an embrace , he received a sucker punch to the stomach, followed by an angry bark.<p>

"Why the fuck me, huh?"  
>The punch was so strong it knocked the air out of the albino and his pained gaps pulled Ichigo back down to earth.<br>"Shit! Shiro are you ok?"  
>"Yeah...A nice right hook you have though."<p>

He could need some blood now, to aid the repair of any bruise that might show instead and to soothe his nerves, so he grabbed a blood bag and sunk his fangs into it, a little drop of the red liquid passing his lips and spiking the air with a coppery smell.  
>Shiro heard a groan come from Ichigo, saw him raise a hand to cover his mouth and nose while the albino emptied the bag in record time.<p>

"Shit. Do you have to drink that now?"  
>The albino threw the empty plastic aside to answer.<br>"I wouldn't have, if you hadn't hit me just now with the strength of a bulldozer."  
>The orangette nodded and looked apologetically at Shiro, when suddenly his stomach decided to growl.<br>An amused smirk appeared on the Vampires face and he told his distressed lover.  
>"Ichigo I know you are hungry, so don't hesitate and just dig in. This blood is given freely, so no need to feel guilty about drinking it."<br>Hesitantly the orange head reached for one of the bags and raised it to his mouth.  
>When his fangs pierced the bag and its contents filled his mouth, he couldn't hold back the joyous moan escaping his throat.<br>In his mind he knew he should gag at the taste, like any normal person probably would, but it tasted so good, like nothing he had ever eaten or drunken in his entire life.

After the bag was empty and tossed to the other one, Ichigos curiosity had come back.  
>"So, where does this type of mine stand in your hierarchy?"<br>"It's a side class. It doesn't belong into the main pyramid, but it stands between the turned and the born mixed blooded."  
>Silence spread between the two, until something dawned on Shiro.<br>"Did you just say, 'type of mine'?"  
>Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at him.<br>"I just drank a whole bag of blood, without puking it out instantly again. No way I can deny what's obvious, duh."  
>Shiro was happy that Ichigo took it so well now, but there was something else that troubled him.<br>"What will you do now? Do you want to fight with me against the slayers or do you want to go back to them?"  
>"I don't think that they will welcome me back, with open arms. More likely they will try to kill me, but I don't want to fight them either."<br>"So you still wish for the peace between life long enemies."  
>"Yeah."<br>"What if they are unwilling to bend to your wishes?"

Ichigos kept silent at first, facial expression darkening, than finally he said with a determined but at the same time slightly pained voice.  
>"Then maybe I have to bend to the unavoidable and kill them for once and for all."<br>Shiro saw that this thought hurt the orangette immensely, so he pulled him into a hug mumbling promises that he wouldn't let this happen and kiss him shortly on his soft warm lips.  
>After Ichigo relaxed in his arms, Shiro informed him almost casually.<br>"Oh, and I'd suggest you don't touch any normal food and drinks for some time, or else the toilet will become your new best friend."  
>"Aha. Why is that so?"<br>The older Vampire let go of Ichigo again, then answered.  
>"Because the strain your body was and probably will be under, through the change. Since it happened to you, from one moment to the other it's a lot worse than it had been for me. I went through this change over years, so I had a lot time to adjust my body to it step for step. So you need to give yours at least a bit time as well."<p>

Ichigo nodded and grabbed another blood bag.  
>"Than I sate myself with that for now."<br>He bit into the bag, drinking its contents in big gulps.  
>While Shiro watched him eat so eagerly, he remembered that there had been one more class, not fitting into the hierarchy and that they had left something of great importance behind, but the orangette was far more important than some old dusty reliquary, right now.<br>"Ichigo, you should probably go home. Your family might be worrying about you by now."

The mentioned young man discarded he now empty bag, before he leaned back against the soft sofa,his eyelids getting heavy.  
>"Sure they are. But I'm...way too tired. ...Tomorrow..."<br>After he had just barely brought the single word out, stating his intention of going home the next day, he was sound asleep.  
>Shiro sighed, for what felt like the millionth time this evening and picked the sleeping man up to bring him to a more comfortable place to rest.<br>Preferably his own king sized bed.

Chapter 16  
>End<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

After Ichigo had woken from a wonderful night full of deep slumber and found himself next to the gorgeous appearance of what he assumed to be at least his lover, he had showered, eaten and now was trying to get the mentioned gorgeous man to meet his family, when they were standing just meters from the orangettes house.  
>Eventually Shiro gave in to his pleas, deciding that it wouldn't do any harm, but could be useful.<p>

So they entered the Kurosaki household together.  
>"Yuzu, Karin, Dad! I'm home!"<br>Moments later Ichigos father came from upstairs, welcoming him home with his usual flying kicks, which got answered with the same treatment from the son.  
>Shiro watched the family bonding with amusement, seeing as the father had no chance against his son, which didn't surprise him, since he knew about Ichigos secret source of strength.<p>

Isshin peeled himself from the ground after a final kick from Ichigo, who, now that he had blown off some steam, asked.  
>"Where are the girls?"<br>"At their clubs. Ichigo do you want to introduce me to your company, by any means?"  
>The orangette hesitated a bit, knowing that his father knew damn well about Slayers and Vampires, but being unsure if he should reveal that Shiro was one of the latter.<br>Finally he brought himself to make the introduction, despite the trouble that might arise from it.  
>"Umm, this is Shiro. You know the one I've been talking about lately."<p>

Ichigos father looked at the albino male, taking in every of his features, that could be seen.  
>"So is he...you know...one of your guild, clan, whatever?"<br>"Uh, no dad. He's...quite the opposite."  
>His dad didn't seem to get it, so Ichigo tried it otherwise.<br>"You remember, Kisuke saying he'd be dangerous? Surely he wouldn't say that about one of his comrades, would he?"  
>"Well, no, he would. If that comrade would maybe be a narcissistic, sadistic person, that would be dangerous for anyone..."<p>

'Ouch.'  
>Shiro thought at the mentioning of narcissism.<br>Yeah, he could be like that sometimes, sue him, but that Ichigos father came up with it was a bit surprising.

"If I'd be one of them and dangerous, I'd sure as hell wouldn't be standing in front of you, but rather pushing up the daisies."  
>The albino told in between the dialogue of father and son.<br>Isshin seemed to have gotten it, finally, as his eyes became large as dinner plates as he looked from Ichigo to Shiro and back, all the while gaping like a fish.

"You mean, he's a..."

"Vampire."  
>Ichigo finished, his dads sentence, who than turned his gaze to the Vampire<p>

"And you are..."

"A couple."  
>Shiro finished it this time, his lips pulling into a smile.<p>

It was Ichigo now who looked a bit dumbfounded at Shiros words.  
>"We...are?"<br>They hadn't yet talked about _what_ this was about them, but Shiro telling that they were an item, as if it was a decided thing, left him baffled.  
>"Of course Ichigo."<br>The albino told, taking the orangettes right Hand into his own and breathing a light knuckle kiss on it.  
>"Ones like me, learn not to fall in love too easily, but when we do it's unconditionally and for a very long time."<br>Ichigo blushed lightly when Shiros eyes met his and he saw all of the passion and love swim in those pools of gold.  
>Abruptly, Shiro changed to the matter at hand, which was the threat that the slayers represented for Ichigo now.<p>

Speaking to Isshin the Vampire took a good look at the ground floor of the Kurosaki house.  
>"As your sons significant other, I have to tell you that your child is in serious danger. Not of my kind but of his own."<br>His gaze finally met the older Kurosakis.  
>Isshin understood the graveness of the situation, by the tone the pale Vampire used to speak, but he was amiss of the reason.<br>"Of course you'll tell me why, won't you, Vampire?"

"Naturally. Your son has come to ... a delicate situation. The slayers no longer will see him as one of their, but as one of my kin. To make the situation even worse, Ichigo has had a little blackout, as it seems, and attacked, who, as far as I'm informed, is one of his long term friends. The kid is fine, but still, the slayers don't like it if one of their group is attacked."

Isshin needed some moments to grab the information he'd been given, what was not least due to the noble choice of words.  
>"So what do you want to do about it?"<br>"I want to put guards outside of your house, until we maybe can achieve a truce."

Meanwhile at the slayer headquarters

"How is Ishida?"  
>Kisuke asked as he entered the ward, where the young archer had been placed in and Neliel was taken care of him.<br>"He's fine, except for the blood loss. It is a wonder Ichigo came back to awareness, before it had been critical for Ishida."  
>The green haired woman put a wet cloth on Ishidas forehead, than turned to Kisuke.<br>"What shall we do now?"  
>As much as he disliked it, Kisuke knew they had no other choice but -.<br>"We have to eliminate him and hope that either he will leave the circle, or won't be resurrected with this curse."  
>"How do you think this happened? Was it Shiro?"<br>Kisuke shook his head, than locked his steel gray eyes on Neliels.  
>"No he wasn't the cause of it. When it happened he was as much shocked as we were and, I hate to say it, but he told us the truth when he said he didn't do anything to Ichigo. I have no idea how it could came to this."<p>

The female slayer rose from her seat, heading to pass by Kisuke and leave the room, but being held back by a hand on her wrist, after just one step.  
>She looked back, to see Ishida, barely awake and panting.<br>"Don't kill him. … We should act on his wishes for once."  
>Neliel looked back over to Kisuke, who sighed and hung his head in defeat.<br>"Fine. When you're recovered you can give it a try."  
>Ishida smiled weakly than fell back into unconsciousness.<br>Again Kisuke sighed, before he turned around and waved Neliel to follow him out of the room.

They walked into the living room, where the remaining two waited, while distracting themselves with tending to their weapons.  
>Shuuhei looked up to the entering ones.<br>No words were needed, his look alone told the others what wanted to know about.  
>"Ishida is getting better, he just woke up for a few moments."<br>The blonde man explained, while walking ahead to his desk.  
>After he had sat down in the chair behind it, he folded his hands and rested the elbows on the tabletop.<br>"On his wish we will stay put for now. It opposes me as much as it probably does you, but he wants to try and speak with the Lucifers breed."  
>Silence hung in the room like heavy air, no one dared to speak a word, for or against Ishidas wish.<p>

Finally, Renji said, without stopping to polish his gun.  
>"So we'll wait."<br>He laid the gun on the table in front of him and began to search for something in his west pocket, when he found it looked up to the group and waved a stack of cards.  
>"Anyone in for a round of poker?"<p>

Chapter 17  
>End<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Two days went by, in which Ishida recovered and Ichigo was guarded by Ulquiorra and Starrk.  
>Ichigo had come to learn that the latter was - despite his laid back attitude - very attentive.<br>Still the one eyed Vampire hadn't been Shiros first choice.  
>He'd wanted Grimmjow to take the job, but the Vampire refused and his superior had been to exhausted to fight it out, so he let the blunette do as he pleased and chose Starrk instead.<br>The orange head was glad that his guards kept hidden in the shadows around his house, so his sisters wouldn't get involved in any way.  
>In his opinion it was enough that his father knew and might get into the crossfire.<br>Ichigo was very worried about what the slayers might be planning by now, and when they might appear at his home, no doubt with the intent to kill him.  
>Actually it bothered him so much that he couldn't either sleep or eat, but he forced himself to at least do the last, because Shiro had warned him that starving oneself wasn't a good idea, when being surrounded by normal humans.<br>Anyhow, so far nothing really happened, but the albino Vampire showing up once a day and spending some time with his boyfriend.

On the third day than, eventually something happened.  
>Shiro had spend the night over at Ichigos and the orangette now was making them some light breakfast consisting of toast and yoghurt with fruits, when they both heard noise coming from outside, at the front door.<br>Ichigo huffed, headed over to the door, pulled it open and found two shades of blue struggling with each other.  
>Grimmjow had come to Ichigos house, for whatever reason and held Ishida captured, who tried to free his right arm from the iron grip on it, hissing curses to the taller Vampire and occasionally throwing a dart at his face, which were either slapped aside or dodged.<p>

After he had successfully avoided another of the projectiles, Grimmjow snarled and pulled on Ishidas arm.  
>"How much of this shit do you have? And stop wriggling around!"<br>Ichigo watched the two, just some moments, than he made himself noticed to them, by saying in a low voice.  
>"Grimmjow, let him go."<br>The blunette turned his gaze to the orange head.  
>"And who are you, thinking you can command me around, eh kid?"<br>Through the lack of proper sleep, Ichigos temper was _very_ short, which Grimmjow got to feel, when a fist connected with his gut.  
>Ichigo had surprised him with his sudden attack and knocked the air out of him, but he didn't feel much pain, though the orangette had managed that he let go of the slayer brat.<br>"You'll pay for this, little shit."  
>Grimmjow growled, glaring daggers at Ichigo and receiving a similar glare from the smaller male.<br>"You think so?"  
>"Yea. I punch you into next century."<br>"That a promise?"  
>Ishida watched the two, battling for dominance, trying to subdue the other with icy glares and playing the peacock.<br>The slayer almost was certain that he could taste the testosterone the two emitted, but it did only last until another one came out of the house to see what was going on.

"Ichi, everything alright here?"  
>Shiro had started to wonder why his boyfriend did take so long to get the two males at his door into the house, but than he found him in a glaring contest with the blue top and a dumbfounded slayer watching them.<br>When he had spoken the two immediately broke the eye contact, neither one winning the dispute.  
>Ishida watched the change in attitude in awe, as those two dominant males, unwilling to give in to each other, almost cowered in front of the presence of the albino.<br>Though it didn't really look like cowering, but they did back down to the pure blood.  
>"Yeah, Shiro all's right."<p>

Shiro eyed Grimmjow shortly, than watched Ishida suspiciously.  
>"So, finally one of them showed up, but what in the name of everything that's holy, do you do here, Grimmjow? I thought you refused to come into smell range of here."<br>The blunette grunted, than grumbled out some words, about getting Shiro home, because Shinji was acting strange.  
>Shiro told him to leave then, and that he would be there later.<p>

After Grimmjow was gone, his attention turned to Ishida.  
>"Shall I be grateful that you didn't stab our backs or worried that you have some worse plan than that?"<br>The young archer pushed his lenses up, before he answered.  
>"I'm not here to execute you, but to talk. Currently I'm the only thing that holds the others back from jumping at your necks."<br>Ichigo gestured for Ishida to come in and take a seat.  
>"Than let's talk."<br>He said, while following after him.

When they all had taken a seat and gotten some drinks - Ichigos being put into a coca cola cup, so the slayer needn't see it - the orangette took it up to him to talk first.  
>"Ishida, I apologize for what happened. In my defense, I've been completely unaware that I had a Vampire side sleeping in me, as had been Shiro or anyone of his group."<br>"I wasn't about to blame you or anyone else, but I accept your apology. What I'm actually here for is, that we need to find a way to convince the others to forgive you as well or something equal to that."  
>Ichigo gave him a knowing look.<br>"Of course you already have a plan, haven't you?"  
>"Sure. You should come back with me and continue where we were interrupted."<br>Shiro made a low growling sound in his throat at the suggestion, of Ichigo resuming his job as a slayer, but silenced when Ichigo laid a hand on one of his thighs.

In spite of the calming gesture directed toward him, the albino felt the anger welling in the other one as much as in himself.  
>"Ishida, do you know what you just suggested?"<br>"Yes. I asked you to continue being a slayer."  
>"Have you lost your brain? I didn't want to live by your law from the beginning and now you ask me to do it again? This is...! I'd betray my kin, you understand that? I'm no longer just a slayer, nor am I just a Vampire, I'm both! Ok you know what? From now on I'm the swizz. I just want both to get over their differences and stop fighting. You can tell the others that."<br>Ichigo ended his rant, than stood up from his seat and asked Ishida to leave the house.

Before the slayer left Ichigo told him one last thing.  
>"Oh, and Ishida?"<br>"Yes, Kurosaki."  
>"It doesn't mean that I will stand by and watch you going on with killing innocent. If I see anyone of you pointing their weapons at a Vampire, without obvious reason,..."<br>Ichigo paused, than said with a deep voice, coated in venom.  
>"I'll kill you."<br>Ishida felt a shock of fear run along his spine,as cold as ice.  
>If he thought the pure blood was dangerous, than maybe he had to think over it now.<p>

Shortly after the slayer had left, Shiro was on his way too.  
>It had urged him the whole time to go,when Grimmjow had told him about Shinji acting strange, but he didn't dare to leave Ichigo alone with the archer, even if Starrk had been outside, and his eye set on the threat.<br>When Shiro arrived back at the mansion, Grimmjow was waiting for him already.  
>"Gods. The lordship finally arrived. Really, Shinji's giving me the creeps."<br>The blunette led Shiro to Shinjis apartment wing and there to the Vampires bedroom, all the while telling Shiro of what had been going on.  
>"He didn't come out of his room the whole morning and when I checked in on him, he just sat there, staring off into space. I thought maybe he was having one of his visions, so I left again. But after that he still wouldn't show up downstairs for hours. When I looked for him again, he sat on the same spot like before."<br>Shiro entered the room alone, where he found Shinji sit cross legged and with blank eyes on the floor.

He wasn't sure if the blonde noticed his presence, or what caused Shinji to turn his absent gaze directly toward him, but as he did so, three little words passed his lips.

"Ille est apparuit."

Chapter 18  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Latin dictionary:<p>

Ille est apparuit = Translation will be in the next chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Shiro stood frozen on his place, every of his limbs paralyzed by the sheer shock the words caused.  
>After Shinji had said them, the blonde had fallen unconscious but stayed in his sitting position.<br>Now his eyes slowly began to flutter open again and he groggily looked at the two others in his room.  
>"What are ya doin' here?"<br>He asked them, ripping Shiro out of his stupor.  
>The albino fell on his knees in front of Shinji, grabbed the blondes shoulders and shook him.<br>With frantic eyes he almost yelled the question at Shinji.  
>"What did you say just now?"<br>"I said; what are ya doin' here."  
>"No, before that."<br>"What? I didn't say anything."  
>Shiro stopped shaking Shinji, but stared at him disbelievingly.<br>He knew he heard him say something and he was sure it had been in another language.

"I think it was; 'Ille est apparuit'."  
>Grimmjow said, while leaning back against the door frame.<br>The pure blood was glad for the blunettes extraordinary hearing and great memory.  
>"Shinji, you just spoke in a dead language. No one younger than the Spirits even knows how to do that anymore."<br>The blonde Vampire rose from his seat, followed by the albino.  
>"Like I said, I didn't say anything, or better I don't remember saying it. I have no clue what the hell happened after I got up and wanted to grab breakfast. Apparently I didn't even make it that far."<br>Shinji scratched the back of his head in frustration.  
>"Anyway, who are the Spirits?"<br>"Three Vampires with similar abilities as you."

_Flashback_

Egypt, around 700 a. D.

Shiro had been walking through the wide desert sands for days.  
>He was hungry, thirsty and tired and had lost any sense of direction.<br>The albino was lost and he sure would be dead if he wouldn't find a village soon.  
>The sun burned his skin under the long coat he wore, he felt it blistering everywhere.<br>His entire body was on fire.  
>Eventually he no longer could keep standing and collapsed into the sand.<br>It felt cool against his skin, seduced him to just stay there and take a nap, but before he could give in to the tempting cold someone picked him up.  
>Shiro could only see schemes of multiple persons, before he lost consciousness.<p>

When he woke up again, he found himself in a shady place, on a cot and some cups with water, some with blood, next to it.  
>He gulped the fluids down, before he got up and looked around the place.<br>It was a small hood he was in, but there was no sign of his host.  
>Suddenly Shiro felt a presence behind him.<br>He spun around, just to find three figures, hidden under dark silken garments.  
>"Who-. Who are you?"<br>Shiro asked, feeling a bad feeling creep up his spine.

The person on the right spoke.  
>"We are the voice of the past."<p>

"The ears of the present."  
>The one in the middle continued, and the figure on the right finished.<br>"And the eyes of the future."

_Present_

He had been around 600 years only, when he first met those three Vampires, but it shouldn't be the last.  
>They had saved his life and shortly after disappeared.<br>The next time he met them, was shortly after he had killed the slayer Kaien.  
>Shiro had been desperate, wishing for his life to just end, when they appeared before him, telling him that his time hadn't come yet and that the one he mourned wasn't lost forever.<br>He had wanted to believe them, but found himself unable to do so.  
>The last time they met was when they gave him something that his group treated like a sainthood.<p>

_Flashback_

England, 1720 a. D.

Shiro hurried through the empty, misty streets of London, a slayer was hot on his heals.  
>The cursed hunter had managed to land a hit on him, as he came from Shiros back,while he was off guard.<br>Still his bullet missed it's target, but just barely.  
>The missile grazed the Vampires shoulder and though the wound was just shallow, it wouldn't stop bleeding, nor did his regenerative abilities kick in.<br>Shiro cursed on the slayer and his holy water, things always get bothersome with each of them.  
>He had been just taking a late night walk under the shine of the full moon when the fucker came around a corner, and shot him.<br>The albino felt that the hunter fell back, but didn't slow his run until he brought a great distance between the man and himself, than he turned in a dark alley to hide and rest.  
>Leaning back against a brick wall and sliding down along it to sit on the dirty ground, Shiro concentrated on the pulsing graze.<br>Slowly it started to heal, flesh and skin knitting back together until not even a scar could be seen.  
>A sigh left his pale lips, now he'd gotten a bit hungry and he was tired from running through half of the town.<p>

He dozed a little, till a familiar presence alerted him of someone approaching.  
>"So we meet again, Illuminas de Luna."<br>Shiro chuckled lightly, firstly about the nickname those three figures had given him, a long time ago and secondly about their appearing out of turn.

Illuminas de Luna, meant Ray of the moon.  
>The Spirits saw a ray of light as a child of the star who emitted it.<br>However, the moon was a reference to Shiros mother, who's name had been Yue, meaning Moon.  
>Simply said his nickname was just a translation of the truth.<p>

"I wished it would have been under better circumstances, but I fear the slayers get more brash with every reincarnation."  
>"They fear those who lived longer than themselves."<br>The female of the three answered.  
>"We have seen many futures, Illuminas de Luna. We saw yours and we saw ours take hundreds of different paths, but one thing never changed. That is what lead us to you once again."<p>

Shiro looked at the three persons, who hid in the shadows.

By now he knew a bit about them, for example that two were male and the last female, one of the males was a born-turned Vampire, who didn't change into an actual Vampire, but gained the advantages of one, thus as a long life and superhumanly abilities. The other male was of mixed blood as was the female. Though their stand in society would be in the heights of the mixed bloods, they were treated as superior than those of this class.

"You wouldn't mind bothering yourself with telling me what that is, would you?"  
>One of the males answered his request.<br>"We saw a future that let us hope and we saw a future that let us fall into despair."  
>Shiro patiently waited for them to continue, knowing already that they tended to split, what they wanted to say, up under themselves.<br>"We saw the end of our lives."  
>"And we saw it happen before the far future would turn either into glory or dread."<br>"So we decided to give it a light push to the good side."  
>"Take this and never let go of it again. Etch it into your mind so you'll never forget and pray that you won't be to late when the time comes for our prophecy to fulfill itself."<br>Shiro took the item they held out to him and did as he was told.

In the next one-hundred-and-fifty years he gathered the other Vampires of his group around him, hunting the slayers to eliminate the danger.  
>Though he never forgot because it was etched in his mind, he rather hedge a bet, than just rely on the prophecy of the Spirits.<p>

_Present_

The albino went with the others downstairs, there parted from them, to head over to his own apartment wing.  
>Ille est apparuit; he has arrived, but what was he?<p>

Shiro arrived at the door of his office.  
>He really needed to take a look at the reliquary again to refresh his memory.<br>The albino opened the door to his work place and flicked the light on.  
>His office chair had his back turned toward him, which was strange since he didn't remember placing it like that.<br>A presence suddenly appeared and the chair turned around.  
>Shiro stared shattered at the one sitting in it.<p>

The person looked back at him with a mild smile on his face, that didn't reach his piercing brown orbs.  
>The male leaned back in the chair, folding his hands and crossing his legs, the left over the right.<br>He wore a white dress suit and his hair was slackened back.  
>With a warm baritone he greeted the pure blood.<br>"Hello, cousin."

Chapter 19  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Who might be the new character in this play?<br>I didn't give too many hints, did I, but it should be possible to guess.

Sorry, to let you hang here, but I just love cliffhanger xD  
>So until next time.<p>

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Shiros shock turned into anger, as he looked at the smug smile on his _cousins_ face.  
>He growled animally.<br>"What do you want here?"  
>His cousin raised an eyebrow and replied with a hurt tone.<br>"Why, am I not allowed to visit my dear cousin out of courtesy?"  
>The albino didn't like the way his cousin spoke those words.<br>They reeked of trouble.  
>"Stop your flattery. Why are you really here?"<p>

His cousin rose from the chair and walked cozily, and with his hands folded in his back, around the desk.  
>"Well, I came here to taste a bit of the deliciously sweetness and innocence of Japanese women. It's been some time since the last and you don't find anything comparable to their blood, in the whole world."<br>The man stopped next to Shiro, then chuckled and continued with a light tone.  
>"Well, except a nuns maybe, but who would want to go into a monastery on his own free will, where there is so much of our only real weakness."<br>Shiro had turned around to his cousin and was now grinning back at him.  
>"You of course not. Apparently your mind isn't that far gone."<br>Again his cousin played the hurt one at his voice.  
>"Are sou saying that I'm insane? Oh, cousin..."<br>The man took a whiff of the smells, hanging around Shiro, his smile returning.  
>"I'd think you'd have to speak for yourself. You seem to be hanging around a certain slayer a lot."<br>Shiro could feel a pull in his head, a sign that his cousin tried to get access to his mind and read it.  
>He had only time to protect a part of his thoughts, so he decided to shield those of greater importance.<p>

"You're worried about him."  
>The pure bloods cousin let out a short laughter.<br>"The scourge of the slayers, the one who killed almost half of them in the past 200 years is worried about a slayer-whelp. That's hilarious. What did he do? Did he give you his blood? Has he spread his legs for you?"  
>Shiro growled warningly at the other, his patience slowly dissipating,<br>He wanted his cousin gone, but he knew that one false move could mean that your brain got turned into mush.

Not physically but mentally.

His cousin could turn you into a salivating bag of meat with only looking at you.  
>It was a fearsome ability the man had, and worse was that he himself was an insane bastard who didn't differ between anyone, be it human or Vampire.<br>If you were weak in his eyes, you were dead.  
>He even killed his own father, when he joined with a human woman after his late wife and the poor female with him.<br>He could not only break your mind, but also deceive it, let you see, smell and hear things that weren't there or real.

His cousin seemed to be amused, that he, the mighty albino pure blood, didn't dare raise a finger against a lower standing and younger mixed-blooded.  
>"You're so silent, dear cousin. Has the cat got your tongue or did I hit the mark?"<br>"Leave."  
>"Oh? Do you think it's wise, to talk to me like that?"<br>Enough was enough.  
>Shiro bared his fangs and grew his fingernails into talons, capturing his cousins throat with them.<br>"Leave, or I rip your fucking head off."  
>He snarled, his eyes glinting with malice.<br>"I see, I'm no longer welcome."  
>Shiros cousin turned around, heading to the door.<p>

In it's frame he paused for a moment, than spoke some parting words.  
>"Oh, and you didn't need try to hide <em>that<em> from me. I already know about it and the prophecy, since it was me, who made an end of those pitiable beings."  
>The albino grabbed the letter opener on his desk and threw it at his leaving cousins back, but he was already gone and only his laughter halls in the corridor, followed by the clatter of the opener hitting the ground.<br>Shiro cursed, he should have killed him, should have done it a long time ago, but again he let his fear of the man overtake his rational thinking.  
>He knew that Ichigo was in danger, more than before and even more if his assumptions would come true.<br>The albino grabbed his mobile and dialed the orangettes number.

After a minute the line was picked up.

"_Shiro? Why do you call? Is Shinji alright?_"  
>"Yeah he's fine. Ichigo, there is something I want to show you. Could you get over asap?"<br>"_Sure. But what's the matter? You sound _strange."  
>"You'll see when you're here."<p>

Minutes later Ichigo arrived, flanked by Starrk.

"So what is it that you want to show me?"  
>"It's the greatest treasure my kin has and that has been entrusted in my care a long time ago."<br>Shiro answered, leading Ichigo down to the cellar.  
>Down there, was only one door, at the end of a long dim lit corridor.<br>It was made of heavy iron and locked with a fingerprint scanner.  
>"What's in there?"<br>"Mostly a lot of old papers, telling about our history, but the security isn't for them."  
>That confused Ichigo a bit.<br>Why installing a security system, when it shouldn't protect what's in it.  
>"For what then?"<br>"The scroll of the Spirits of Times."  
>Shiro said, opening the heavy door and revealing lines of racks, filled with books and scrolls on the left and right.<p>

But the eye catching thing was a scroll enclosed in a glass pillar and illuminated by a spotlight.  
>Ichigo pointed a finger at it.<br>"This is it?"  
>Shiro only nodded and entered the room, not waiting if Ichigo followed him, but knowing that the teen would do it.<br>They both stood in front of it now and the orangette could see the small letters on it.  
>It wasn't much written on the old paper, only two sentences.<br>Ichigo read them slowly, needing to decipher every single word, but still not understanding anything.

The words were:

_In die, sanguis angeli unit in una persona, erit pace inter familiis.  
><em>_Eos qui volunt pacem, sequarum puerum tueri eam ex Iudam et falsis prophetae, ut eam non erit seducti in tempore ejus infirmitas maxima._

"What does it mean?"  
>Ichigo asked, looking over to Shiro, who looked like he was reading them himself.<br>After a moment he translated the words for him.

"In the day the blood of the angels unites in one person, there will be peace between the clans. Those who wish the peace, follow the child to protect it from Judah and false prophets, so that it will not be led astray in the time of his greatest weakness."

Ichigo understood the words now, but not what they meant, it was like they still were in a foreign language.  
>"So, what does it mean? And why did you want to show me this?"<p>

He saw Shiro hestitate for a sencond and wondered why.  
>"Simply said; Some day there will be someone who is heir of the blood of both, the angel Gabriel and the angel Lucifer and he will bring peace between the kin of those angels. He wil have people who will follow him and protect him at his most vulnerable time. I have no idea who Judah and the false prophets are, but I think those might be persons who will betray and deceive this promised person."<p>

Ichigo started to gape like a fish, by the end of Shiros explanation.  
>"Did you say, Gabriel and Lucifer?"<br>Shiro felt a weight slowly lowering onto his shoulders.  
>He had a feeling about what might come next and he feared the moment he would be in the right.<br>The albino could only nod, to tell Ichigo he heard right.  
>"But that are the Patrons of slayers and Vampires."<br>Shiro turned to face Ichigo, seeing that shock slowly was creeping into the others bones as realisation slowly arose.  
>"Ichigo, the scroll is over twohundred years old and it says that someone who will be Vampire and Slayer at the same time comes. That's very vague, though until now the only one who matches the porphecy is..."<br>"Me."  
>The albino sighed.<br>"Yeah. You."  
>Ichigo began to chuckle lowly, until his laughter suddenly died and his mood turned a hundred and eighty.<br>"How the fuck shall I manage that?"  
>"I didn't say that you are the one of the prophecy, but you could be."<br>The orangette hissed, baring his fangs and grabbing the albino by his shirt, he growled.  
>"Who else should it be, huh? You think there will be another one, maybe another twohundred years later. If I am this fucking promised child, tell me how I shall bring peace. I don't even know if I'll survive the next five minutes!"<br>Ichigo needed to calm down, but Shiro was at a loss how to do it this time.

A hug probably would end in a shove or a punch, a kiss in a bitten lip or a kick in the gut.

As luck would have it, steps appeared on the corridor behind them and Shinji appeared in the door frame.  
>Shiro saw that his eyes were absent again, when he spoke.<br>"Don't be afraid, _filius de duo_, when the time comes, you'll know the way to end the thousands years war. We will show you the path to start your journey. See into the heart and find the right weapon."  
>Both Vampires were a bit confused about the last words, but Shiro understood that it must be a riddle and he had a feeling he knew who was the one speakig through Shinji.<p>

Or better, _who were the ones.  
><em>'You may have killed their bodies, but you didn't erase their spirits.'  
>He thought to himself, feeling a little victorious over his cousin.<p>

Shinji came back to his senses moments later, surprisement written on his face.  
>"Where the hell am I?"<br>He asked looking at his surroundings, before his gaze fell on the other two persons in the room  
>"Why do you look like the cat who got the canary? And why does Ichigo look like the canary which the cat got?"<br>Ichigo looked shortly at the albino, than he ran off passing Shinji.  
>"I need time to think."<br>Shiro had seen shock, fear and something he couldn't describe in those amber eyes, in the short moment they met his own.  
>He ran after Ichigo, slamming the door behind him.<br>"Ichigo, wait!"  
>The orangette didn't, but Shiro eventually caught him in the hallway.<p>

He held him back gently by his upper arm.  
>"Ichigo, please talk with me."<br>The orange head hesitantly turned around and met Shiros pleading look.  
>"I just need time to stomach all this. There's just one thing piling up on an other. First I'm a slayer, which I don't want to be, than I'm a Vampire, and I have no clue why and now I shall be a person predicted to bring peace between both clans and I have no <em>fucking idea how to do that!<em>"  
>Ichigo yelled the last part, the mix of emotions getting the better of him and he barely had held himself back from punching Shiro again, to blow off some steam.<br>Instead he was on the verge of tears now.  
>The liquid diamonds shining in his eyes and one breaking free, running down along his beautiful face.<br>Shiro brushed it away with his thumb than gently took Ichigo into an embrace.  
>"I know this is unbelievably much for one person to bear. But you're not alone Ichigo. Me and the others will help and protect you, ok?"<br>Ichigo calmed in the albinos arms and nodded his understanding.  
>"Come I'll bring you home and you sleep over everything."<p>

Later that evening, Shiro sat together with Starrk and Grimmjow in the living hall, enjoying a glass of red wine, everyone of them absorbed in his own thoughts.  
>Suddenly Starrk looked up from his glass, asking.<br>"Has anyone seen Shinji?"

In the cellar

"Hello~! Is there anybody out there?"

Shinji called desperately and knocked on the heavy iron door.  
>His knocking got weaker and he sunk down on his knees, head resting against the cool metal.<p>

"Please anyone..."

The blonde had stopped knocking and silence spread in the room filled with age old scripts.

"I need to pee."

Still only silence surrounded him.  
>A vein on Shinjis temple started to throb and suddenly he yells up to the ceiling.<p>

"Shiro you bastard! When I get outta here, I'm gonna piss on all your porn!"

At the same time, in the living hall

A cold shower runs along Shiros spine and he curses.  
>Grimmjow notices it and raises an eyebrow.<br>"Something wrong Shiro?"  
>The albino rose from his seat and set the wine glass aside.<p>

"I'll need a safe."

"What for?"  
>Starrk asked confusedly.<br>The two Vampires watched their leader walk over to the stairs that led down to the basement.

"My pictures of Ichigo."

Chapter 20  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>So, well like? don't like?<br>review if you want ^^

Anyway, you know what I hate?  
>Writers block.<br>I just got over one and now I have another...  
>really. fucking. annoying.<p>

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**So before I start with the actual chapter, I made a list of bleach characters that have slackened back hair.**

**Maybe you'll think otherwise about some of them, regarding their hairstyle, but the list is made by my opinion that they have their hair slackened back.**

**So to make your guessing who Shiros cousin is a bit more funny and reduce the long list of characters to certain people, here it is:**

**1. Sousuke Aizen (of course)**

**2. Zaraki Kenpachi (after the time skip)**

**3. Ginrei Kuchiki (Byakuyas Grandpa)**

**4. Aramaki Makizou (Also known as Fuzzy-mustache-kun)**

**5. Sasakibe Chourirou**

**6. Hitsugaya Toushiro **

**7. Shiba Ganju ( under his bandana I believe it looks like that )**

**8. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (though he's already out of the game he _still_ has the hair style)**

**9. Ginjou Kuugo**

**Now have fun reading the chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo had a hard time falling asleep, to many things kept going back and forth in his mind.<br>Eventually he tired himself out and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
>He had a dream in which he fought formless shadows.<br>No matter how many he defeated, there just appeared more and more.  
>He heard a strong but gentle voice talk to him, than his sleep calmed and he began to dream of something else.<p>

…

_Dirt. Everywhere. Dirt.  
><em>_His clothes were dirty as were the streets.  
><em>_Around every corner there was a new awful, stomach turning stench.  
><em>_Even the river stank of decay.  
><em>_He begged the people, dressed in beautiful clothes to share some pennies with him.  
><em>_He was so hungry.  
><em>_A man dressed in fine white robes passed by him and he tried it anew.  
><em>_The man turned around, but he couldn't make out any features._

…

_He stood in front of a lovely white horse he was grooming.  
><em>"_Boy! Come on in. It's lunch time."  
><em>_He spun around, running toward a great house in whose door a woman with maidservant clothes stood.  
><em>_On the way inside he came along the man from before and smiled brightly at him.  
><em>"_Hello, little one. Are you finished in the stables?"  
><em>"_Yes, Marquis. Lilys fur sparkles like the snow now."  
><em>_He could see the man smile and ruffle his hair.  
><em>"_You're such a good boy."_

…

"_Marquis? Marquis!"  
><em>_He called for the man, looked for him everywhere, but didn't find him.  
><em>_The old maid came out to the garden, were he was searching now.  
><em>_He looked at her and she shook her head sadly._

…

"_Come with us young man. You're chosen to be a special soldier."  
><em>_A middle aged man in armor told him and dragged him away with him._

…

_He stood in front of a group of people, they looked like a family.  
><em>_The woman cowered in the manss arms holding a little bundle close to her chest.  
><em>_'Why?'  
><em>_He thought.  
><em>_He had been ordered to execute them and he knew why, but was that really reason enough?  
><em>_They hadn't done anything wrong.  
><em>_The only thing they'd done was being alive.  
><em>_He apologized to them, than brought his heavy sword down, their blood splattering into his face._

…

_Everything was blurry.  
><em>_He felt week and cold.  
><em>_Something wet hit him.  
><em>_He opened his eyes a bit further, seeing someone lean over his face.  
><em>_Was this rain or was the person crying?  
><em>_He lifted his hand, but he was to weak to bring it up to the face.  
><em>"_I'm sorry...that it had...to end...like this...brother."  
><em>_He forced himself to say and his eyes fell close, breathing began to be difficult.  
><em>"_Why do you apologize? It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone."  
><em>_Something flowed into his mouth, it tasted strange.  
><em>"_I'll never let you get hurt again. I promise it Kaien."_

...

Ichigo woke with a gasp, dim sunlight hitting his sore eyes and he shut them closed again.  
>That voice in his dream, sounded like Shiro.<br>Hadn't he heard the name Kaien somewhere before?  
>But it had been <em>him<em> who...who...

'It was me who died...in Shiros arms?'

What was this dream about?  
>Was this even a dream or maybe...<br>He needed to know what this had been and there was just one way to get the information.  
>Ichigo dialed a number on his mobile and the line got picked up shortly after.<p>

"_Hello?_"  
>"Ishida I need your help."<br>"_Kurosaki?Why should I help you, you sided with the enemy!_"

Ichigo sighed.  
>"Ishida, when have I ever asked you for something?"<br>He asked, than kept silent, waiting for the young archer to break in.

"_Fine. What do you want?_"  
>"I want to know about someone named Kaien."<p>

This time Ishida was the one not saying anything for some time.

"_Are you sure?_"  
>"Just bring me everything you got."<br>Ichigo said and then ended the call.

An hour later his childhood friend brought the information he requested.  
>What he read, gave his doubts even more nourishment.<br>He was so engrossed into the documents, that he didn't notice someone enter his room, until the person spoke.  
>"Ichigo? I got a call from Ulquiorra. That archer boy had been here. What did he want?"<p>

The orangette looked up from his lecture, into black and gold orbs.  
>"Shiro..."<br>He sat up on his bed, and the albino took a seat beside him.  
>"Hm?"<br>"Do you love me because I am Kaiens reincarnation?"  
>"What? No!"<br>Shiro was shocked about that question as well as the doubtful look on Ichigos features.  
>"Then what's with the promise you gave me? Him! And what you said lately, that you love someone for a long time when you have fallen in love."<br>The pure blood was at a loss of words and also hadn't an idea what he should do.  
>Maybe eventually he found the right words to say, so he took Ichigos hands and spoke.<br>"Ichigo...I love you. I love the you that you are now, not the one you were. I didn't even know you were Kaien when I fell in love with you."  
>He pulls Ichigo close to him and presses a tender kiss on his lips, when he breaks it again he looks deep into those amber brown eyes.<br>"You and him have some similarities, yes, but he's nothing like you. He was like a son for me. You are the love of my life, Ichigo."  
>"Shiro..."<p>

How could he even think for one second that the man didn't love _him_, but his old self.  
>He was such an idiot.<br>"I'm sorry. It's just, I had this dream and suddenly I remember a lot of my past life and there was you and you made this promise and -"  
>Shiro laid a finger against Ichigos lips, shutting of his rant.<br>"It's ok Ichi. I understand, you don't need to justify yourself."  
>"Shiro, I have one question."<br>"What is it?"  
>Ichigo looked away from the albinos gentle gaze, feeling a bit embarrassed.<br>"Did you give me - . Kaien. Did you give him anything when he died?"  
>For a moment the albino Vampire didn't say a word, but than he told in almost a whispering tone.<br>"Yeah. I gave him a bit of my blood. It's probably my fault, that you didn't remember your past life until now, because I wanted that he'd loose his memories, at least those of me, because they made up a huge part of his life."  
>Ichigo looked back into Shiros eyes, seeing that he spoke only the truth and something more.<p>

A pull went through him, and he had to steady himself against Shiros chest.  
>"Ichigo?"<br>"I'm fine. Just got a bit dizzy."  
>That alarmed the Vampire, so he asked.<br>"Have you eaten properly?"  
>Ichigo sat up straight again, smiling sheepishly.<br>"Yeah. Dad brings me a bag every night, so the girls won't see it."  
>Satisfied, Shiro nods, then pulls his love back into his arms.<br>Ichigo felt a bit uncomfortable in his position, laying with his upper body over Shiros left thigh, so he moved around, until he sat in the albinos lap, his back resting against the others chest.  
>Shiros chin rested on his head, when the pure blood suddenly snapped it up.<p>

"There's someone out there."  
>He said, letting go of Ichigo and raising from the bed, the orangette following right after him.<br>When they reached the front door and just pulled it open they saw a man, staggering toward them.  
>"Please, help me..."<br>The man than collapsed on the street.  
>Shiro and Ichigo ran over to him to examine him, the smell of blood lay heavy in the air and a puddle of it was building under the passed out man.<br>They carried him inside the clinic, cut off his clothes and sewed some deep cuts and a rather large wound in his stomach, than bandaged him up.  
>Ichigos father wasn't in the clinic at the moment, but in the Karakura hospital for an advanced education, so they had to rely on the knowledge the young adult had.<br>They prayed the man would wake up soon so they could ask for his blood type for a transfusion.

An hour later, the man finally opened his eyes, immediately searching the room with them, until they landed on the albino.

"Finally I found you. Kizuki-sama."  
>He tells with a smile, than looses consciousness again.<p>

Chapter 21  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Yay and one more unknown person xD<br>No worries, you'll see who it is in the next chapter.  
>Also I will reveal the identities of the Spirits of times and Shiros cousins in the later chapters.<p>

Until then

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

_Ichigos POV_

I heard that right, didn't I?  
>This man just called Shiro, 'Sama', so that means he's a Vampire of a lower class.<br>But why don't I feel anything, not even the tiniest bit of a Vampire aura?  
>I looked over to Shiro, who was eyeing the unconscious as puzzled as me.<br>"Shiro, is he...?"

His gaze wandered to me and after a sigh he said.  
>"I don't know, but there is a way to find out. Do you have a blood bag here?"<br>I nodded and went over to the fridge, to grab some random blood.  
>After I handed it to Shiro, he bit into the plastic and pulled a face, probably when some of the blood touched his taste buds, in distaste.<p>

"AB negative, definitely not my type, but it's serves it's purpose."  
>He grumbled, than held the bag to the mans lips, who's fangs began to grow instantly and his need for blood pulled him awake again.<br>The man grabbed the bag from Shiros hold and hastily gulped it down.  
>I had the feeling the he'd need <em>a lot<em> more than this one, so I went back to the fridge and took some more out of it to put them on the side table next to the man.  
>Shiro and I waited until he was finished eating, than the time had come to ask his some questions.<p>

_Normal POV_

"Now, who are you?"  
>Shiro asked the man, while taking a seat as the other Vampire slowly sat up on the bed.<br>"My name is Ginjou. Kuugo Ginjou."  
>"Alright, Kuugo. Guessing from your earlier words, you were looking for me. Why?"<br>Ginjou brushed a few strands of his black hair back, looking as if he tried to remember why he seeked the pure blood.  
>Ichigo could only fathom what must have happened from the injuries the other Vampire had carried and now were slowly healing up, but that didn't hinder his patience from wearing short.<br>"Well?"  
>He asked a bit annoyed, after Ginjou hadn't answered in the past three minutes.<br>"I apologize, but it's all fragmented and hazy."

Shiro nodded and laid a calming hand on Ichigos shoulder.  
>"Take all the time you need. We will go on our business in the mean time. In an hour we're back, so rest a bit and sort your thoughts."<br>Ichigo and Shiro left the clinic in silence.  
>Once they were back in the actual house, it was the albino who broke it.<p>

"Something is strange."  
>"Could you be a bit more detailed about that? Because from my view of things there's a lot strange currently."<br>"I mean that Ginjou of course. He's undoubtedly one of us, but he has no presence and I can't get access to his mind. It's as if he's not there at all. I'm not sure we can trust anything he will tell us, not until I haven't looked into his head."  
>Ichigo huffed, than walked over to the sofa and dropped down onto it.<br>"What ever. There's still something else bothering me a bit more that this fellow in the other room."  
>Shiro followed Ichigos example and sat on the sofa as well, saying.<br>"I think I know what that might be."

"So basically to fulfill this prophecy, what would I need to achieve?"  
>"Vampire's would have to stop hunting humans, though a lot did that already. Only the stubborn and insane really <em>hunt<em> them anymore. And the slayers would need to stop killing the Vampires who live peacefully and they need to be convinced that there are those Vampires out there who don't mean harm."  
>Ichigo bend forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his folded hands.<br>"We'd need a rule that allows the slayers to hunt those that go against the Vampire law. But we also need to put up a rule that Vampires are prohibited to hunt humans."  
>Ichigo said, then started to frown.<br>"How shall we enforce the law on the entire world? And how make sure it's kept everywhere? There isn't any council like organization in your society and there aren't enough slayers to station one on each country and one for each continent would be far to less."

Shiro pulled Ichigo back against him on the couch, and massaged over the young adults forehead.  
>"Don't worry so much about that now, you'll get creases in your pretty face."<br>Ichigo had gently slapped the hand away and grinned mockingly at the albino.  
>"Yea, sure."<br>"I mean it, Ichi."  
>"Says the one who's a hundred times older than he looks."<br>Shiro laughs a little at that, before giving Ichigo a short peck on his lips.  
>"Anyway, no one said you'd have to solve the problem immediately."<br>"And no one knows how much time I actually have."  
>"True."<br>He had to admit that, then asked while kissing Ichigos neck gently.  
>"Shall we go and take a look at our friend?"<br>The orangette bend his neck a bit, so that the albino got better access to it, feeling prickling waves of warmth run through his body.  
>"Mmh, but the hour isn't over yet."<br>He protested, not wanting to interrupt Shiros caresses.  
>"I know, but I'm too curious and concerned to wait any longer."<br>With a sigh Ichigo rose from his comfortable place then, and Shiro followed him back to the clinic.

Ginjou had sat up in the bed and was already waiting for them, when they entered.  
>"So, you remember anything yet?"<br>Shiro asked him and he nodded.  
>"I had come with my family to this town and we joined the growing nest there. It's the one that the slayers tried to annihilate lately, but you protected it. Well, be planned to build a flat were the old factory stands,so that we all could live together.."<br>"Yeah, about that nest, I didn't sense any pure blood or remotely strong Vampire among you, that's unusual."  
>Shiro interrupted Ginjous story, who shook his head than, explaining.<br>"We didn't have one at that time anymore. As much as I remember, the others said their leader disappeared as soon as the group had grown a bit in numbers."  
>The albino nodded than told the other to continue<br>"Right. After we gave you a chance to escape and when the slayers also retreated, we buried the few that died. My family was safe, except for a few scratches, but the group was falling apart, so we left, together with some others and searched a new place to stay. We found an empty flat complex."  
>Ginjou stopped abruptly, his face distorting into a grimace of pain and sorrow.<br>"The next thing that I can clearly remember is, that I woke up, next to the bodies of my wife and my daughter, massacred."  
>Silent tears began to fall from his eyes and he sobbed lightly.<br>"My little princess...My Riruka laid in her blood, her beautiful dress soiled with it."  
>Ichigo crouched down in front of the man to ask him to continue.<br>"I'm so sorry, but please try to tell us what happened after that."  
>"I...I looked in the rooms of the other two families who went with us, ...they were dead as well, killed with the same darts as my family. I panicked and ran away, though I didn't get far. Someone appeared in front of me and stabbed me. He must have thought I was dead, because he left after I fell to the ground and lost consciousness. I don't know how long I laid there, but my wound still hadn't closed after I woke up the next time. I didn't know what to do, where to go. Then I remembered hat Kizuki-sama lived in the town and I searched for him. That was maybe half a day ago. I had to take some blood on the way, and I'm not proud of attacking anyone to safe my own life."<p>

Ginjou had calmed again while he spoke and now was looking hopefully at the albino, who had sat down on the doctors stool.  
>"Well, now that you found me. What do you want from me?"<br>"That...I don''t know."  
>Shiro sighed.<br>"Can't be helped. You'll come to my mansion and stay there from the time being. Let's get going."  
>He stood up and had halfway turned around to walk out of the clinic, when he caught sight of Ichigo, still crouching in front of Ginjou, with his head hanging.<p>

"Ichigo?"  
>"Those darts...Do you remember how they looked?"<br>The orangette asked the other Vampire, while raising his gaze.  
>"They were thin, looking like a needle and had a silvery color. And they smelled of holy water."<br>"I see."  
>Ichigo rose from his place and walked silently past the two males.<p>

"Ichigo."  
>Shiro called after him a bit worried about the young adult, when he felt fury, confusion and uncertainty waft off of him.<br>"I'm fine. Go and bring Ginjou to your home, I stop by later."

The albino stood there confusedly, then after some moments he went after the orangette and caught up with him in his room.  
>"What are you planning to do?"<br>He asked when he saw him, change into his slayer clothes and put on his weapon.  
>"I'm gonna pay someone a visit."<br>Ichigo answered, as he put on his hat, turned around and left Shiro behind in his room.

Chapter 22  
>End <p>

* * *

><p>Yeah, so the mysterious Vampire was Ginjou, who would have thought that?<p>

The next identities that will be revealed are:

**The Spirits of Time**

Not in the next, but the one after that.  
>I'll give you<em> two<em> hints

If you add up the numbers of their squads, the sum is **34**.  
><em>Two<em> of them are Captains and_ the third_ is a Lieutnant.

Have fun guessing ^^

About Shiros cousin I let you stay in the dark, for some more *evil laugh*

So

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

It was an early evening in summer, but outside it was very dark.  
>Black clouds were gathering in the sky, promising a thunderstorm to come soon.<br>Ichigo was walking down a street, his heavy boots thudding on the asphalt as he drew closer to his destination.  
>He hadn't wanted to ask Ginjou for the location of the flats, because he didn't want to bother the man any further with the trauma he's going through as well as he didn't want to give away were he planned to go to his lover.<p>

The orangette didn't even need to have Ginjou tell him anyway, the blood trail he left was all he needed and when it disappeared here and there there was still the smell of it or the vampires odor lingering in the air.  
>He really was beginning to like his enhanced senses, it made things a lot easier.<p>

Finally he reached an empty flat complex and the blood trail continued inside of one of the blocks,following it Ichigo ascended the stairs to the first floor, then down a hallway to one of the many doors.  
>It was left ajar, probably through the hasty leave of the Vampire and he pushed it open.<br>The door squeaked a bit as it swung open, before the handle hit against the adjoining wall, like in a horror movie.  
>The scene he found could also have been taken out of one of those.<p>

Just as Ginjou had told, there lay two bodies, when he slowly entered the small apartment he could make out that one was a dark skinned female with black hair, looking like she was in her 30s, but probably having been a lot older and the other was a fair-skinned girl with purple hair, about the age of his sisters.  
>Ichigo felt his heart clench painfully at the sight.<br>The girls skin was covered with a dark net of veins, caused by the holy water poisoning her and the dart still stuck in her chest.  
>He pulled the weapon out of her, then did the same with the other female, who had been hit by the dart in her back.<br>Afterward the orange head picked the bodies from the ground and rested them on the beds standing on the far side of the apartment.  
>He even found some white blankets and covered what he could with them, pulling them up to the chests of the dead and then folding their hands on top of the covers.<br>Lastly he closed the eyes of the girl, which had been wide open, frozen in the terror and pain of her death, so that she looked as if she was sleeping now.

After he had done what he thought was right, he took a look at the room, with all his senses.  
>There was a slight smell of slayer in the air, but no special one to find anyone of his other kin guilty.<br>The sad feeling he had had until now got washed away by his reawakening wrath, there was just one thing he wanted now and no one to stop him from doing it.  
>Ichigo stormed off toward an other place, a low thunder rolling in the air, to follow him.<p>

Meanwhile, a few miles to the east from Ichigos location

Shiro walked toward his mansion, Ginjou beside him, with a deep frown on his face.  
>None of them had spoken a word, until now.<br>"Ginjou, tell me why can't I feel your presence or find your mind? I mean no offense, but I see you walking next to me in the corner of my eye, still it feels as if there isn't anyone there."  
>The other raised his eyebrows in surprise at that, then chuckled shortly.<br>"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't realize I was using it. Actually, this is my ability. I can erase my presence and my mind from anyone. Over time I even learned how to extend this and use it to shield others as well."  
>"Well, I can block others from reading my mind as well, so it's not <em>that<em> special of an ability."  
>The albino shrugged.<br>"I think you don't understand."  
>Ginjou replied and made the other look at him confusedly, with one eyebrow raising in question.<br>"I'm not blocking others from accessing my mind."  
>"What?"<br>"It's the same as with my presence. When you try to access it, it feels like you try to grab onto air. You can see me, but to your senses it's as if I'm not there."  
>Ginjou told him, then releasing his abilities.<br>From one moment to another, his presence appeared out of thin air and made Shiro flinch lightly, because it was so sudden and without any warning.  
>Shiro took the chance to take a quick look at the others mind, who in turn gave a loop side grin.<br>"Not trusting me?"  
>The pure blood retreated from his mind when he had seen enough to confirm he had told the truth before and didn't knew more than the told.<br>"Would you, if our situations were reversed?"  
>"Probably...not."<br>Ginjou answered and Shiro nodded.

The albinos mansion now slowly came in sight, so he took it up to him to inform his new guest.  
>"Ahead you can see your new home, for the time being. When introductions with the others are over I'll see you to your room and you can rest."<br>Ginjou stared at the grant building in awe, not able to voice his admiration.  
>The mansion looked slightly creepy, with the dark clouds hanging over it.<br>Then the first raindrops began to fall.

Back to Ichigo

He had almost made it to the slayer base, when it started to rain like from buckets, but he didn't care, his mantle held off most of the water and his hat as well.  
>Eventually he reached the place were his 'frienimies' used to stay and knocked heavy on the porch, until someone opened up.<br>It was Ishida and he looked puzzled at the wet figure of Ichigo, lightened from behind by a sudden lightning.  
>"Kurosaki, what are you doing here?"<br>Without a word, Ichigo pushed the other aside and walked into the slayers base, toward the living room.  
>"Kurosaki? Wait! Kurosaki!"<br>Ishida called behind him, hastily closing the door and trying to catch up with the other, who already was at the doors of the living rooms.

Ichigo threw the door open, just like the last time he came into those rooms, making the present people raise their heads and jump up at the sight of him, hands wandering to their weapons, except for one.  
>Urahara Kisuke sat unmoving on his desk, eyeing the approaching orange top with calculating eyes, but without a doubt, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword that leaned against the robust table.<br>Ichigo raised a hand and put it in the chest pocket on the inside of his mantle, the hackles of the others rising even more, but they didn't move from their places so far.  
>The young adult took what he had put inside there and threw it toward Kisuke.<br>Renji, seeing the movement as an open attack jumped forward and rested one of his pistols against Ichigos temple, finger readied to pull the trigger.  
>Ichigo instead didn't move nor flinched, when the cold metal pressed against his head, just stared at the blond in front of him, who in turn looked at the silver objects that had drilled into the top of his desk with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"What is that?"  
>Kisuke asked, noticing the bloody smears on the darts.<br>"You tell me."  
>Ichigo replied, then when no answer was given he asked.<br>"What did you do yesterday, around the same time as now, at the flats in the third street?"  
>"No one went there yesterday."<br>Ishida said, while entering the room.  
>Ichigo turned around, completely ignoring the gun still pointed at his head.<br>"Then why are there dead Vampires, killed by your weaponry? I warned you not to lay hands on them!"  
>He all but barked.<p>

Renji crooked his finger a bit more, almost at the point of pulling the trigger, when Kisuke called him back.  
>The red head looked shortly at the blond, then let his gun sink, but fixing Ichigo with an icy glare, that was responded with an equal one combined with a low growl, that sounded very inhumane.<p>

Oh how inhuman he really felt right now, there was no way to describe it.  
>He wanted to tear them apart and bathe in their blood, make them regret what he was convinced of that they had done.<br>Still something held him back, a little voice calling out to him, that this was not the way to solve things, that they still would be needed in the future, so he contained the raging beast inside him as best as he could.

"What will you do now?"  
>Ishida asked and startled him a bit.<br>"Will you kill me? Then you are more of a slayer than you want to admit."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You found weapons that belong to us slayers, especially to me, so only I could have killed those Vampires, which means I've gone and ignored your warning. That's what you think, right? And no matter what we'll say, you'll stay to your convictions. If you kill me now, you'll act just the way you'll accuse us to do. Sentencing innocent, without clear proof of their guilt and not bothering to listen to them."

Ichigo could feel the raging beast resurface the longer he listened to his old friend and he couldn't hold it back completely anymore.  
>He rushed forward, grabbed Ishida by the collar of his shirt and growled at him, baring his teeth.<br>"Who else should it have been? The place even smelled like you fuckers."  
>Ishida kept a calm face, but Ichigo could see past the facade, he felt the fear deep down in the other.<br>"Think of it for a moment. It isn't like I collect my darts after every hunt. Anyone could have taken some from an old fight scene to use them. As for the scent, you are still unaccustomed to the changes you've gone through. You probably smelled your own slight scent, mixed with the holy water in the air and mistook it for one of ours. You only see what you want, Kurosaki. Open your eyes, damn it!"  
>Ishida yelled the last part.<p>

A pang went through Ichigo and his grip loosened, he felt dizzy again, like the last time.  
>"You're right."<br>He huffed.  
>"Of course. You always are."<br>Ichigo looked up to Ishida, his eyes apologizing instead of words.  
>"If it wasn't you. I might need your help to find the responsible one."<br>The archers gaze wandered to Kisuke.  
>The leader of the slayers rose from his seat, taking his hat and putting it on.<br>"Well, well. It seems things never get boring with you, Kurosaki-san."

Chapter 23  
>End <p>


	24. Chapter 24

Yue: Ok so, to celebtrate Ichi's birthday I chose to spoil you with a second chapter for this week **and** a special one-shot by the name Memoirs of a Kagema. Am I not generous?

Ichi: Just hurry up and get on with it. I can't believe how this story got so popular anyway. You didn't have a plot or plan to begin with.

Hichi: Now, now King. Don't be mean to the author or she will repay it to you a thousandfold

Ichi: She already did! She's turning me into a million different things in _here._

Hichi: Yeah but, think of what she used as a base. I mean originally you are a human, a shinigami, a vizard...I think you are at least five more things, that we don't know about yet.

Ichi: But...But have you read that one-shot? it's humihilating! She made me be a crossdr- *get's kick into face by author*

Yue: Well anyway, enjoy and see ya next time *waves*

* * *

><p>Ichigo was on his way back home, with having gained a little success regarding the slayers.<br>Though they didn't plan on giving him help finding the unknown killer, they agreed on concluding a truce between Vampires and slayers for the time being.  
>The orange head was glad to have achieved at least that, still it was overshadowed by something else.<br>In the short moment in which the dizziness had overcome him, a myriad of images and feelings washed over him.  
>They had come from Ishida, a cocktail of doubts, guilt, convicts and the strongest of them was fear, but not just any fear.<br>The archer was afraid of _him_ and he could understand why and wished he could make it go away.

He was so deep in thought, that when he came home, his father almost landed a hit on him, but his instincts took over just a moment before his fathers foot connected with his face and he dodged, making his dad fly over him and land harshly on the floor.  
>"Nice one, my son. Your reflexes are getting better by the day!"<br>Isshin called, still lying on the floor and giving his only son a thumbs up.  
>Ichigo just huffed and walked on inside.<br>"Ichi-nii, dinner will be ready in ten minutes!"  
>Yuzu called from the kitchen, as he ascended the stairs.<br>"Alright."  
>Upstairs he changed fast in some casual clothes and locked his slayer outfit, together with the weapon, away.<br>When he was sure his sisters wouldn't accidentally find them he went back down and sat at the dinner table, where Yuzu had already had dished out the food.

Karin and his dad came shortly after him and Yuzu sat down last.  
>The girls told from their exams and about the day at school, their father throwing proud comments around and fooling around a bit.<br>Ichigo instead sat silently at the table, barely touching his food, wandering with his thoughts from the slayers, to Ginjou and then the prophecy.  
>"Ichi-nii, you're acting strange. More than you did already lately."<br>Karin suddenly states, pulling him out of his train of thoughts, but being unable to respond anything to it.  
>He didn't want to lie, but he also couldn't tell the truth, because his sisters would think he was nuts.<br>Luckily he had a father that was a master at distraction, who noticed his distress.  
>"Aah~a, Karin, he's probably just thinking about a fine girl he met today. My handsome son's gonna propose to her and gift me many beautiful grandchildren!"<br>Isshin blabbered and gesticulated wildly.  
>"Dad!"<br>Ichigo yelled at him feeling embarrassed, but mouthing a 'thanks' when his dad looked at him.  
>The old goat-face jumped up from his seat, and ran over to the oversized poster of his late wife, knocking his knee against the table.<br>A plate fell from it, through the impact and shattered on the floor, when Isshin was already halfway at the poster.  
>"Masakiiii! Our son's going to marry soon!"<br>"Stop it already! Look what you've done you clumsy goat!"  
>Ichigo yelled, shutting his father up effectively.<p>

Karin already had gotten to her knees and collected the shards and Ichigo rose to help her, while Yuzu got the vacuum cleaner and a wet cloth to clean off the remnants.  
>"Shit!"<br>Karin cursed suddenly.  
>Ichigo didn't need to look up to know what happened, the smell of blood was already heavy in the air around him, still he did to see how bad it actually was.<br>His little sister had a small cut on her pointer finger, that bled heavily, droplets of the red liquid were already falling to the wooden floor.

The orangette felt his fangs grow and his stomach cramp painfully.  
>He clasped a hand over his mouth and nose and toward the stairs, passing Yuzu who called after him.<br>"Ichi-nii?"  
>"Sorry, I've a weak stomach recently."<br>He mumbled through his hand and hurried up to the bathroom.

There he locks the door and tries to calm down.  
>It was his own fault, really, he had been so occupied with the whole prophecy stuff, that he forgot to eat the past day, but now he couldn't call for his dad to bring him some blood, because the girls were downstairs and sure as hell would see it then.<br>He needed to shut his stomach up and retreat his fangs, until he could eat later at night.  
>First off he should get the smell out of his nose, that should help a bit, but how?<p>

He looked up at the mirror cabinet and a grin puled at his lips.  
>Ichigo opened the cabinet, looking for something with a strong smell, that could erase the bloods scent and found -.<br>His dads cologne.  
>'Oh, please no.'<br>The orange head thought, but there was nothing else to use, that smelled strong enough, so he had to bear with it.  
>He opened the bottle and took a quick sniff, cocking his nose at the old man odor.<br>Fortunately his stomach stopped to cramp, once he had the blood smell out of his nose, so only his fangs had to go back now.

After setting the cologne back into the cabinet and closing it, Ichigo looked concentrated at his image in the mirror.  
>"Ok. Retreating my fangs now."<br>Ichigo mumbled to himself, resting his hands on the edge of the sink.  
>Moments went by, until he cried out desperately and grabbed handfuls of his orange tresses.<br>"How the hell does that work?"  
>He muttered.<p>

Until now his fangs had always gone automatically, after he fed or when he stopped threatening someone, he ha no idea how to do it willingly, when they refused to go back on their own.  
>He paced around in the bath, trying to force the fangs back into his skull, but it didn't work.<br>Finally Ichigo gave up on trying on his own, he needed help.  
>So, he unlocked the door and sneaked over to his room, where he had left his cell phone, to call Shiro for help.<p>

Just as he grabbed the handle of his door, Karin appeared in the hallway.  
>"Everything ok, Ichi-nii?"<br>She asked him.  
>"Y-yeah. I'm fine Karin. What about your finger?"<br>Ichigo replied, smiling at her, while doing his best not to show his teeth.  
>His sister knit her brows, but answered.<br>"Goat-face treated it, but it's really no big deal. He asked if you'll come down again."  
>"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."<br>Karin turned around and walked back down, while Ichigo burst into his room, grabbed his phone and called his albino lover.

"_Ichi?_"  
>"Shiro I need help! Karin cut her finger and I hadn't eaten yesterday so my fangs grew and now I can't get them to get back."<br>He told in one breath.  
>"<em>First off, calm down. Take some deep breathes.<em>"  
>Ichigo did, audibly for Shiro on the other end.<br>"_Now, imagine your fangs pulling back slowly, until they are back to looking like normal teeth._"  
>Again he did as he was told, feeling how the teeth went back after some moments.<br>"It worked."  
>He told Shiro, much calmer now.<br>"By the way. How is it going with Ginjou?"  
>"<em>Well he's getting along with the others quite well. Right now he rests in the room I've given him, so we'll see how it'll go on. But what's more important is that you should get something in your stomach now.<em>"  
>"Ok, thanks Shiro."<br>"_You're welcome Ichi._"  
>"Shiro?"<br>"_Mhh?_"  
>"I...love you."<br>"_I love you too. Good night Ichi._"  
>"Night Shiro."<p>

With that they both hung up and Ichigo headed downstairs, where his family sat together watching a movie.  
>Isshin looked over the back of the sofa, when his son walked past them.<br>"You alright?"  
>"Yeah, I just get some stomach pills and then I better go to bed."<br>Ichigo said to him, raising one eyebrow slightly at the stomach pill part, as a hidden message.  
>"Ok, do that."<br>His dad replied, understanding the non verbal statement.

In the clinic, he took two blood bags out of the fridge and emptied them fast  
>He threw the plastic away, then went back into the house and gave his sisters a good night kiss.<p>

Once he had closed his eyes he fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming from his attack on Ishida from the archers point of view and feeling everything he had felt, pain, confusion and terror until all went black.  
>He was fleeting in the black nothingness, until he heard a voice call out to him.<br>Ichigo tried to find the source of that voice and move toward it, but it felt like he didn't move at all.  
>A warm light appeared from above and blinded him.<br>When his eyes had adjusted to the light the blackness had turned into a great hall with many windows, made of colored glass.  
>In front of him, at the end of the hall, were three persons sitting on throne like chairs, lit from behind through three windows.<p>

He walked closer to the persons, finding it to be a woman sitting in the middle, flanked by two males, their faces hidden under hoods.  
>"Who are you?"<br>Ichigo asked them.  
>The three threw their hoods back and showed their faces to him.<br>The female had dark hair, braided up on the left side of her face and her eyes were dark gray.  
>The male on her right had short silver hair and jade blue eyes, that were slitted, almost closed and a wide grin pulled on his lips.<br>The one on the left had long white hair tied to a ponytail, warm brown eyes and a gentle smile restring on his lips.

He was it who spoke to Ichigo.  
>"We are those known as the Spirits of Times."<p>

"Mah,mah. I think he wanted our names."  
>The other man interrupted him.<br>"I'm Ichimaru Ginyanotte."  
>He introduced himself then, the bis grin still in place.<br>The second man followed suit.  
>"My name is Ukitake Juushiro."<br>"Kurotsuchi Nemu."  
>The female said, with an emotionless voice.<p>

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurosaki -"  
>"We know who you are young one, for we have seen your arrival long before you were born."<br>Nemu interrupted him.  
>"Ah, yeah. Sorry, I forgot. The prophecy. So how come I can see you, I thought you were dead."<br>"Our vessels were killed, that is right, but we emerged our souls from them shortly before it happened. So we live on as Spirits now."  
>Ukitake explained<br>"That explains the death part. Why are you here?"  
>"We connected to you, through the young Vampire we used to speak to you."<br>The white haired told on.  
>"So you are, or were, Vampires, right?"<br>"Gin and Nemu are Vampires yes, but I'm no actual one. I am a born-turned, but my Vampire side never awakened fully. Through an illness my body never needed to get blood from foreign sources, so I didn't develop fangs, but I got a special ability."

Ichigo was taken aback by that, he wouldn't have thought that one could awake only halfway.  
>"Then you count as a human with vampire like abilities? Interesting. But I still don't know what you want from me."<br>"Ah, that's simple. We're here to tell you to hurry up and find out your ability, because you will need it soon."  
>Gin said mockingly.<br>"What? Why?"  
>"Our strings of fate are connected to one person. You will have to face it and decide the future of Vampires and slayers alike."<br>The female said, with her calm, emotionless voice.

"Is that part of the prophecy again? I have to face the ultimate opponent. If I win everything will be good, but when I loose we're all fucked? Is that it?"  
>"Your choice of words aside. Yeah that's it. And you will need your ability for it. You already got a slight idea of it today, when you faced your friend. All you need is to get a full grab on it now. The time is getting tight."<br>Ukitake explained to Ichigo.

"Wait, doesn't he have half a century left until then?"  
>"No Gin. You're in the wrong time again."<br>"Mah, shut up. You'd loose track of time too, if you had a million voices in your head trying to speak through you all the time. Sometimes I don't know if if was Columbus or Attila the Hun who discovered America anymore, because they blabber all together."  
>The two males argued, Gins bickering was getting tuned out, until it was barely audible and the three began to fade away.<p>

"Go to Kizuki Shiro and ask for his help, _filius de duo_."  
>Nemus voice echoed in his head, before everything turned dark again.<p>

Slowly Ichigo opened his eyes, seeing a new morning rise and golden light flood into his room.  
>According to Nemus words, training was in order than.<br>"Why always me?"

Chapter 24  
>End<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Ichigo arrived at the Vampires mansion around midday.  
>After he rang the doorbell, some minutes went by until someone came to open the front door.<br>"Yo, kid. What gives me the pleasure to see your orange head this early in the morning?"  
>Grimmjow leaned in the door frame, grinning widely and Ichigo replied his facial expression with a deep frown.<br>"I'm here to see Shiro,so if you would let me in."  
>The blunette stepped aside to let Ichigo step inside and as the younger one was about to just walk past him he stopped him.<br>"Ah, kid. You should learn some manners. It's not nice to just run past your superior without thanking them."

Ichigo stopped and turned back around, this time he grinned back at Grimmjow.  
>"Wouldn't the lack of manners rather count for you, Grimmjow? Practically I'm superior to you, even if it is just by a tad bit."<br>The older Vampire shut the door, then stepped in front of Ichigo and loured on the orange head, while crossing his arms.  
>"What makes you think so?"<br>He growled between shut tight teeth.  
>Ichigo took the bait and cockily replied.<br>"First of, I'm Shiros boyfriend, so that should make me almost equal to his standing, right?"  
>Grimmjows grin reappeared and widened even a bit.<br>" 'Fraid you're wrong, 's long 's you haven't bonded and I can't see any signs for it."  
>Ichigo ignored his taunt and instead went on.<br>"Secondly, I'm the one destined to save all your asses. So you should be thankful for that."  
>Grimmjow neared his face to Ichigos until there was barely an inch space left between their foreheads.<br>"Huh? What was that?"  
>"I said you shall thank me."<br>"You haven't done nothing yet, kid. Don't get cocky."  
>"Bastard..."<p>

While their argument went back and fro and they butted heads like some goats, Shiro drew near them.  
>"Grimmjow, enough already. Ichigo I think you came for something more important than fighting with that thick headed beast."<br>He interrupted them, before blood could get spilled.  
>"Tch."<br>Grimmjow snarled and walked away, as Ichigo went over to his albino lover.  
>"Yeah, actually I'm here to ask for your help."<br>"Sure, whatever it is."  
>"Can you help me to awaken my abilities? It's really urgent."<br>Shiro blinked at that.  
>"Urgent? Why?"<br>"The Spirits talked with me last night and said I'd need them to win the fight and fulfill the prophecy."  
>Ichigo explained shortly and made the albinos eyes wide to the size of dinner plates in surprise.<br>"Wait, what? The Spirits? How, they're dead."  
>"They said something like, they connected to me through the one they used to talk through. It doesn't matter. Can you help me or not?"<p>

"Must have been Shinji..."  
>Shiro mumbled to himself, then turned his attention back to Ichigo and answered.<br>"To do that we need to know what your ability is. And a bit combat training might not hurt as well, but I don't have any training grounds for this."  
>Ichigo crossed his arms and tilted his head.<br>"You have a mansion with a huge ass garden in front of it and tell me you don't have a place to train. Really now?"  
>If he wouldn't have known better, he would have thought that the albino blushed lightly at that statement.<br>"Touche, Ichigo. Touche."

An hour later Shiro had gathered his group to help Ichigo with the training and the orangette had come back, after he went home again to get his weapon, because Shiro had told him he would need it later.  
>"First off I want everyone to get an impression of your basic skills. Grimmjow will test your hand to hand combat, Ulquiorra wide and close combat with weaponry and I test your mental defenses. Are you ready Ichigo?"<p>

The orangette took his stance as Grimmjow stepped in front of him, readying for the fight, then nodded, giving Shiro the sign to let the battle start.  
>With inhumanly speed the blunette jumped forward, swinging his right fist to punch Ichigo into the stomach and the younger one dodged by a hairbreadth.<br>He jumped back, to get some distance between himself and Grimmjow but the other was already on his track.  
>For a while all Ichigo did was dodging and maybe even blocking Grimmjows attacks once or twice.<br>"What's wrong? Is that all you've got?"  
>The older mocked Ichigo, while kicking at his side.<br>Ichigo stopped his movements and it seemed like the blunette hit his goal, so he grinned widely.  
>But his grin turned into a scowl soon after, as a pair of hands pressed down on his calf.<br>"Got'cha."  
>Ichigo said, grinning himself.<br>"What the...?"  
>"I let you chase me around to watch your movements, so I could find your weak point."<br>The orangette pulled on Grimmjows leg, making him sway and try to hold his balance.  
>"Someone with a body as massive as yours can easily be thrown off balance, when you know how."<br>With that he pulled once more on Grimmjows leg, then pushed it off of him, so that the blunette staggered heavily and finally kicked the leg he had been standing on away under him.  
>Grimmjow landed on his back with a thud, that knocked the air out of his lungs and looked up into a fist held into his face, when he tried to get back up.<br>The fist turned into an open hand, offering to help him to get up, so he took it, but rather than pulling himself up, he pulled Ichigo forward to make him land in the dirt on his part.  
>"Nice one, Kid. But I'm far better at cheating."<p>

Ichigo sat up in an instance.  
>"That wasn't cheating. You should be more like; 'Wow, he knows how to handle a stronger opponent, though he's so young.' "<br>"Tch. Yeah sure."  
>Grimmjow strode away leisurely and rested under a tree, some meters away from the training place.<br>Shiro came to Ichigo and helped him up, praising him for his well thought tactic, but telling him to never trust Grimmjow, because he would do everything to win, no matter what the means may be.

Next was Ulquiorra, so Ichigo got his slayer weapon from where he had thrown it on the lawn, while the stoic Vampire drew a dagger that he had hidden somewhere in his clothes.  
>Shiro gave the sign to start and the two circled each other, waiting for one another to attack first, in the beginning.<br>In the end, Ichigo was it who attacked, throwing his short blade at Ulquiorra, who just stepped aside, and pulling it back on the chain when he missed him.  
>He tried again and then one more time, but the other simply avoided the blade by stepping once to the left or right and slowly made Ichigo feel frustrated.<br>The orangette changed his tactics; began to circle around Ulquiorra and throw his blade or the needle shaped weight at different areas of the smaller males body in frequent intervals.  
>Head. Chest. Feet. Legs. Arms.<br>He continued to pressure Ulquiorra until he had to make a move.  
>The dark haired Vampire took a step back and raised his dagger, to block the incoming blade.<br>Ichigo used that moment to throw the weight and bind the others wrist with the chain and retract the short blade at the same time.  
>Ulquiorra missed his moment to act and the hand holding the dagger was caught and held down by Ichigo, who then jumped forward to land a hit on the other.<br>What he didn't reckon was, that Ulquiorra would use the chain holding him to land a hit on Ichigo.  
>Just as the orangette was close enough to hit him with his blade, he turned out of the way, so that Ichigo passed by him, Ulquiorra turned around to face Ichigos back and pulled on the chain.<br>Ichigo staggered back, lost his balance and fell into Ulquiorras arms, who pressed the chain against Ichigos throat like he would strangle him.  
>"Like that, your weapon turns against you."<br>He told him, then let go of him.  
>Ichigo dropped down on the ground, breathing heavily, shock still shaking him to the bones.<br>In a real fight he would have lost his life, because he lost his temper and blindly jumped at an opponent.

"Do you want to take a break?"  
>Shiro asked him, as he sat down next to him.<br>"Yeah. Tell me, what exactly will you do next?"  
>"I'll try to get into your head and influence your subconsciousness to do what it wants, in a way that benefits my purposes."<br>"So mind control?"  
>"Not quite. Mind control is more like forcing someone to do anything I want. I can only look into your mind and use what there is to serve my goals. For example; I see someone lurking around in a shopping mall, who obviously looks for someone he can steal from. I could direct his intentions on a special person and lead his escape route toward me, so that the person he stole from will also come my way."<br>Ichigo listened carefully to him until it dawned him what exactly the albino was talking about.  
>"You haven't..."<br>"Guilty as charged."  
>"And you couldn't think of anything better?"<br>"Like what? 'Hey my name's Shiro. I've been following you the past days, do you want to go out on a coffee with me. Oh and I'm a Vampire I hope the fangs won't bother you'."  
>Shiro says ludicrously, and Ichigo blushes embarrassed.<br>"I-Idiot."  
>He jumped up and brushed the non existent dirt of his clothes.<br>"Let's get on with it."

Shiro also stood up and stepped in front of Ichigo, with two meters distance between them.  
>"When I close my eyes, I start. So try to be ready ok?"<br>"Yeah, yeah. Just start already."  
>So did the albino.<br>The moment his eyes closed, Ichigo felt a light pressure in his head.  
>He tried to push it away but to no avail.<br>Instead a sudden thought arose in his head combined with a deep urge that he couldn't suppress.  
>Slowly Ichigo walked forward, studying Shiros relaxed expression and craving more and more for that urge to ease up.<br>When he was right in front of Shiro, he dug his fingers into the shoulder long, white tresses and passionately kissed the albino.  
>Once he broke the kiss again, this itching urge was gone together with the pressure and Shiro smiled into his face.<br>"That's what I can make you do."  
>Again Ichigo blushed, this time very deeply and he smacked Shiro on the head.<br>"Ow, Ichi~ why did you do that?"  
>"Y-you pervert!"<br>"But Ichi, it was just a kiss. I could have let you do so many more lewd things than that."  
>Shiro whispered the last part into Ichigos ear, who in turn turned a few shades darker than before.<br>"Th-That's it. I'm done for today."  
>Ichigo stormed away, toward the mansion, followed by a distressed albino.<p>

"W-wait Ichi. I'm sorry. Come back."  
>"No, I'm not coming back! You better grovel on the ground and apologize to me."<br>"I'm so sorry! Ichigo forgive me~e."  
>The two argued on their way over to the huge building.<p>

Grimmjow who still sat under the tree snarled as he watched Shiro run behind a fuming Ichigo.  
>"Tch, Hormonal teenager."<br>"Who?"  
>Ulquiorra asked, watching the scene without any special interest.<br>Shiro had caught up to Ichigo and now slung his arms around his waist, trying to stop the orangette to go any further, but was just dragged on by Ichigo, who took step after step with the extra weight hanging on his hips.  
>"Both of them."<br>He told, closing his eyes and beginning to nap.

Chapter 25  
>End<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

Hello everyone,

I place that notice here because I have to tell you something good and something bad.

The good part is, I finally got an apprenticeship place I will start at on the first of August.  
>The bad is because ofthat I won't have much time to write anymore, if any at all.<p>

Stop! Hold it right there, don't get in a frenzy, desperance or anything else.

I used my last free days to finish writing Angeli Sanguis and I tell you it was hell.  
>Never before have I rewritten chapters as often as now, but never mind.<br>All in all there are 34 chapters + a short epilogue and I will publish one chapter every weekend.  
>That much free time I will have after all.<p>

Maybe I'll even make a sequel over the remaining days I have left until work finally starts.  
>If my brain is up to it.<p>

Oh well,  
>Onwards<p>

* * *

><p>"I~chi~go. Co~me on forgive me~e."<br>Shiro pleaded, still being dragged behind a fuming orangette, through his grand mansion.  
>"Never!"<br>Ichigo barked turning around a corner and coming across an other one of the inhabitants.  
>"Oh, Ichigo. I heard you're training. Can I -"<br>"Not now Ginjou."  
>Ichigo brushed past him, leaving him to look after his retreating form in slight confusion.<br>"Was that Kizuki-sama, clinging to his hip?"  
>The amnesiac Vampire mumbled to himself and went back to his rooms.<p>

Ichigo now had reached his destination and stopped abruptly.  
>He grabbed Shiros hands and removed them from his hips, releasing one of them he turned around to face the albino who now was kneeling on the floor.<br>"_This, _is your own damn fucking fault. You got me?"  
>He said and then pulled Shiro up, pushed him through the door they were standing at and smashed him against the same once they entered the room and closed the door behind them.<br>Ichigo pressed Shiro against the wooden surface and began to kiss him fiercely.  
>The albino moaned surprised into the others kiss, but let him do as he pleased, even parted his lips as a probing tongue asked to be let into the moist cavern they guarded.<br>Shiro bend his right knee and brushed against the orangettes crotch, eliciting a muffled whine from the younger one.  
>He broke the kiss, first to get some needed air into his lungs and second to get a look at the resistance his knee had met.<br>"You..."  
>He started, but his thoughts went through the window as his gaze fell onto Ichigos face.<br>Ichigo was blushing heavily, eyes glistening with barely tamed lust and panting slightly.  
>"You woke a sleeping beast, better make sure to satisfy it, Shiro."<br>Ichigo said before his lips were back on the opposing pale ones.  
>He grabbed Shiro by his collar and pulled him away from the door, leading him through the room until the albinos legs hit against something and he fell back on a soft surface.<p>

Shiro hadn't gotten a good look at the room they had entered, before Ichigo had taken up his entire field of vision, but now he knew that they were indeed in his bedroom.

Meanwhile Ichigo had climbed on his lap and was fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, the teens patience wearing short when the little objects wouldn't move as he wanted them to, he simply ripped the shirt open, scattering the buttons everywhere.  
>"Hey, this was my best shirt."<br>Shiro complained feebly.  
>"Then get a new one."<br>Was the dry reply from Ichigo, who had went downward to fumble with the belt and the shutters of the jeans Shiro wore.

The albino was glad that they would take this step, but his alarm bells were ringing furiously at the speed they were going at, so he took Ichigos hands and stopped them from doing any more.  
>"Wait, Ichigo."<br>Burning amber brown eyes stared at him, with a mix of desire, anger and hurt.  
>"This is going a bit to fast. Let's slow down ok? I don't want our first time together be a quick romp, because I fucked with your head."<br>Shiro sat up and flipped their positions, Ichigo now lying on the soft mattress below him.  
>"Relax."<br>The albino gently kissed Ichigo, while he removed first his own torn shirt and then unbuttoned Ichigos.

Caressing over the smooth skin of the younger ones torso his fingers found a pair of perky nipples to play with.  
>Ichigo began to moan silently into the kiss and dug his fingers into Shiros white strands of hair.<br>Breaking their kiss, Shiros lips went further south, to give one of the rosy buds of Ichigo a special treatment.  
>He nibbled, sucked and licked on the left, then on the right nipple, until both got hard.<br>"Sh-Shii."  
>Ichigo moaned, feeling hot and tingly all over his body.<br>"You're so beautiful Ichigo."  
>Shiro said, as he descended down along Ichigos torso, kissing each muscle of the slightly viewable six-pack.<br>Finally reaching Ichigos erection, that had to hurt terribly in it's confines, he unbuckled the belt and opened the fly of the jeans.  
>Shiro pulled the tight piece of clothes off of Ichigos mile long, tanned legs, to only have the younger ones boxers separate him from his manhood.<br>Hurriedly he discarded his own jeans, together with the underwear, before he went to remove Ichigos.  
>Nearly ripping off the thin fabric, Shiro revealed Ichigos penis, resting fully erect against his belly and already leaking pre-cum.<p>

Tenderly, the albino took it into his hand and began to stroke it lightly, brushing with his thumb over the head and spreading the pre-cum over Ichigos shaft.  
>The orangettes moans slowly grew louder, mixing with occasional whispers or cries of the albinos name.<br>Shiro pushed Ichigos legs apart to seat himself between them and took both his and Ichigos erection in one hand to pump them together, while he used the other to hold himself up as he towered over Ichigo and looked at his flushed face with those burning eyes hidden behind lids that were tightly shut closed because the sheer pleasure was so overwhelming for the orangette.  
>"Ichi."<br>Shiro whispered, bowing his head to nibble on the orangettes earlobe.  
>His voice began to shake a bit, as pleasure began to spread through his own body.<br>"Look at me. I want to see your eyes when you come."  
>Slowly Ichigo forced his eyes to open and Shiro would have sworn that they were shining like lights in the dark, it made him almost come right then and there.<br>The albino pumped harder, drawing even more lusty mewls from his young lover.  
>"Shii. I can't take it any longer. Please..."<br>A moan escaped Shiro at the display, Ichigo was giving him.  
>"Please what...Ichi?"<br>"_Please_ take me now."  
>That blew even the last fuse in Shiros brain, so he took his hand that was coated with both their pre-cum and spat into it.<p>

Mixing the different fluids he used it as a substitute for lube, and wet Ichigos virgin hole with it, before be lathered the rest on his hard cock.  
>Taking Ichigos legs by their thighs, he rested one of them on a shoulder to have a hand free and line himself up at Ichigos entrance.<br>In one swift motion he sheathed himself in Ichigos virgin canal, drawing a pained cry and some tears from the other.  
>Shiro kissed them away apologetically and waited for Ichigo to adjust to him.<br>When he got a shakily spoken order to move, he began to rock his hips in a slow pace.

Ichigos erection had become limp, showing the uncomfortableness the teen was in; that Shiro was hurting him more, than he was pleasuring him at the moment, but the albino knew how to change that.  
>Angling his hips a bit he searched for the spot that would revive Ichigos pleasure again.<br>Upon Ichigos sudden cry, the way his back bend and how he bared his neck, Shiro was sure he had found it.  
>The hardening of Ichigos phallus was the last bit of proof he needed.<p>

Aiming directly for Ichigos pleasure spot, he gave several strong thrusts, until the orangette was wailing in ecstasy and leaking pre-cum again.  
>"Shi...gonna...I'm...gonna..."<br>Shiro bend down, kissing him shortly and feeling his own climax near.  
>"Come for me Ichigo."<br>With some last strong thrusts Shiro brought Ichigo to his peak and he released his seed with a mighty cry.  
>Shortly after Ichigo came he dug his fingernails into Shiros back and pulled him down onto his chest.<p>

Taken over by pure instinct he sunk his fangs into Shiros shoulder, hitting a small vein and drawing a few drops of blood, that he eagerly lapped up.  
>The moment he felt Ichigos fangs pierce his skin, Shiro came into the orangette and also bit into the young adults shoulder, avoiding any bigger veins and so just taking a little blood from Ichigo.<p>

When their sex high ebbed away, Shiro got a wet cloth to clean Ichigo off a bit and then got under the covers with him.  
>Cuddling against the albinos chest Ichigo was fast asleep, completely sapped from their activities.<br>Shiro followed suit shortly after, forgetting about all the problems waiting at his porch, if only for a few hours.

In the living hall a lone Vampire was smiling to himself, while reading his favorite book, when two others entered.

"It seems like Kizuki-sama finally took the last step."  
>Starrk informed them.<br>"It seems like it."  
>Ulquiorra agreed.<br>"Well fuck. Never met a bitch that was _this_ loud. Heard him all the way out to the garden."  
>Grimmjow said, with a lewd grin on his face.<br>"Grimmjow watch your words. Shinji is starting to rub off on you."  
>Stark scolded him and gave him a stern look.<br>"Hu~uh?"  
>"It's simply no way to talk about Ichigo-san like that. He's Shiros partner and he brought our leaders kind side back to life, we should be thankful for that. Imagine Shiro would have heard you, there won't be any guaranty that his cruel side won't re-arise to make you choke on your words."<br>The blunette let out a short airy laughter.  
>"No way he would have heard me. I'm not as loud as his lay."<br>The sound of someone running drew closer, until Shinji came into the room, sliding to a stop.

"Guys, I think Shiro killed someone! I just heard that cry on my way here!"  
>"Na Shinji, Shiro ain't killed no one."<br>Grimmjow replied.  
>"Then what was that cry?"<br>"He fucked his berry."  
>"For real?"<br>"Yeah, nice and hard."  
>"Woah. He sure is loud."<p>

"Why am I even bothering on getting through to him with words?"  
>Starrk sighs, giving up on the two helpless cases and going back to his book the same moment Ulquiorra answers him.<br>"You just are too peaceable."

Grimmjow hears them and breaks from his conversion with the blonde Vampire.  
>"Hah, he's like that since his sister beat him up."<br>Looking up from his lecture Stark defended himself, well at least he tried to.  
>"I was considered a child back then."<br>"Yeah, so what? Your sister was a baby."  
>"The mighty Coyote Starrk got his ass handed to himself by a toddler"<br>Grimmjow, together with Shinji tried to mock the brunette, who just shakes his head and puts his concentration back to his book.

While the two jokers continue, Ulquiorra sighs and turns to leave them be.  
>"How did we even get this far, with those imbeciles around us?"<br>His answer is given by Starrk, who doesn't bother to look up from the pages anymore.  
>"We roamed around the slayers and Shiro killed the one or other."<br>"I suppose it's been like that."  
>The small raven haired agrees and goes his ways toward his private rooms.<p>

At the same time in the bedroom

A phone rang somewhere, pulling Ichigo out of his sweet dreams, so he looked for the annoying device until he found it in the pocket of his discarded jeans.

"Hello?"  
>He asked tiredly.<br>"_Kurosaki-san?"  
><em>"Yeah it's me. 'sup Urahara?"  
>"<em>Well, we heard a strange noise while we were on patrol not too far from your dear albinos base. It sounded like someone getting slaughtered, any idea what that was?"<br>_"I...um...well..."  
>Ichigo stuttered, getting beet red in his entire face.<p>

He thanked the gods that the blonde couldn't see it, in his mind.  
>Shiro pulled the cell phone out of his hands<br>"Yo, Kisuke. We have _no _idea what you're talking 'bout, have been taking a nap after some exercises Ichi asked me for. So _I_'d like to get back to where _you_ interrupted my sweet dream. See ya."  
>The albino ended the call and pulled Ichigo back into his arms.<p>

"They couldn't have heard me, could they? There's no way I could have been _this_ loud."  
>Ichigo blabbered, being totally flustered.<br>"Na Ichi, now go back to sleep."

About a kilometer to the east from Shiros mansion

"What did he say Urahara?"  
>Renji asked the group leader curiously, who smiled brightly and obviously was in a very good mood.<br>Too good, for the red heads tastes.  
>"Kurosaki-san and his Vampire friend have been occupied with some extraordinary exercises, so they didn't hear anything."<br>He told with a sing song voice.  
>Renji could only imagine, what those exercises had been and had to stop himself from getting a nosebleed.<p>

Even if he despised Vampires and Ichigo was now one of them, the orange head was fucking hot, so he wouldn't have hesitated to get a taste of him, if given the chance.

"So, he's training with them now?"  
>He diverted his own thoughts to something else by asking that.<br>"Most likely."  
>"Then, should we help him? He hasn't actually gotten any training from us, has he?"<br>Urahara turned around, changing his destination, toward the slayer base.  
>"He will come to us, when he wants our help. I'm sure of it."<p>

Chapter 26  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Ah-hahaha ^^ '<br>Yeah, finally a smut scene,... after ages xD

Sorry but I couldn't stop myself from making a joke about Ichigos volume in the end.  
>I hope that didn't destroy the mood.<p>

Reviews are praised  
>Fanart would be loved<p>

Until next time

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Ichigo just couldn't go back to sleep, so he laid there in the arms of his sleeping lover with his thoughts going back and fro to the previous call until he found something else to breed over.  
>In the heat of a moment he had given the albino his virginity, but he didn't regret it, no.<br>He was really happy for it even if it hadn't actually been intended in the first place, but how should things go from here?  
>The orangette wanted to stay with Shiro for as long as possible, preferably for the rest of their existence.<br>Just what about his family, his friends?  
>He would have to leave them behind, if not now, then maybe in ten years, because they would notice that he wouldn't age like them and if not at that point then eventually in fifty, maybe sixty years on the day they die.<br>More importantly, would he _want_ to stick around them from the point he was standing at now?  
>Everyone, except for his dad and Ishida, were oblivious of the superhumanly beings that not just existed in fantasy books and movies.<br>Even if they knew they would not stand a chance against those beings if they would be dragged into the fight, he's been told to come sooner or later.  
>No, he wouldn't risk on pulling anyone dear to him, who couldn't fight with him, into the bloodshed.<p>

His phone ringing once again, dragged him out of his musings, so he looked where Shiro had put it after he had taken a hold of it.  
>Finding it on the nightstand on the albinos bedside he leaned over the sleeping figure ans answered the call.<p>

"Hello?"  
>"<em>Ichigo, my darling son, where are you?"<br>_The voice of his goat-faced father boomed through the phone.  
>"Ugh, I'm still at Shiros. What's wrong, dad?"<br>"_It's already past nine. You promised not to stay late. Yuzu is really sad that you missed dinner again."_

Quickly looking at the clock on his mobiles display, Ichigo saw that it indeed was already nine in the evening, cursing and promising his father to be back asap, he jumped out of the bed and gathered one discarded piece of clothing after the other.  
>While he bounced around and tried to get into his skin tight jeans, Shiro woke through the line of curses Ichigo grumbled out rather loud.<br>"What's wrong Ichi?"  
>"My dad called, I should already be home, if I don't get over there quick he'll never let me live it down. Aargh, those god damn fucking shitty jeans. Why did I wear them in the first place?"<br>Shiro shook his head, stretched and then also got out of the bed, going over to his wardrobe he picked a new shirt out of it as well as some underwear.  
>"I drive you over."<br>Once both were dressed, Shiro lead Ichigo to the back of the mansion, where a big garage stood.

In it were five cars, a sepia colored Aston Martin DB5, an ice blue Porsche 996 GT2 with chrome ledges, a silver Mitsubishi Gallant EA0 Avance, an emerald green VW Karmann Ghia and a black Mustang Shelby GT500.

"You _so_ aren't cutting it fat."  
>"Hey, only the black beauty is mine."<br>Shiro replied with a smug grin and the two got into the big black monster, with leather seats and chrome interior.  
>Ichigo didn't know what to say, he was so awestruck.<br>This car was his dream, his orgasm on four wheels and he really was fucking sitting in it now and got to take a ride with it.  
>Even if it was just on the passenger seat, it was too good to be true.<br>"God, please tell me that this isn't a dream."  
>"I'm glad that I'm your god, and no this is no dream."<br>The engine started with a roar and not a minute later they were on the highway, speeding over to the Kurosaki household.  
>"Shiro, there's something I want to ask you."<br>"Then out with it, Ichi."  
>"Could I...move in at your place?"<br>Shiro looked shortly over at Ichigo, raising an eyebrow, returning his gaze back to the street he said.  
>"Sure, no problem, but how did that come up so suddenly?"<br>"It's because I don't know what will happen, just that I might endanger my family and friends if they keep staying involved with me. I don't want that."  
>The car pulled up in front of Ichigos home.<br>"I understand that, Ichigo. You just need to get your father to do as well, but I think that will be no problem, right?"

They got out of the car and found Isshin already stand in the door frame, waiting for his son to come home.  
>"Hi dad."<br>Isshin just nodded, crossing his arms and glaring at the albino walking beside Ichigo.  
>"Sorry, Mr. Kurosaki. It's my fault Ichigo forgot to be home early, I held him up a bit."<br>The older Kurosaki sighs and lets his arms fall to his sides.  
>"Well, at least I know my son has been in good care. Do you want to come in, Shiro-san?"<br>"Ah, no thanks. Another time maybe. Ichigo told me he wanted to talk about something with you, alone. So, I wish you a nice evening."  
>"You're welcome."<br>Shiro turned on his heels walking back to his car and Isshin went back inside, following Ichigo to the living room.

"There's something you wanted to talk about?"  
>"Yes."<br>Ichigo sat down on the sofa and his father followed his example.  
>" Dad... I plan to move to Shiros place. It would be far easier for all of us, when I'm out of here."<br>"Do you think that this is the right choice? Didn't you want to go to college, what happened to that, the semesters are starting soon."  
>Ichigo lets out a helpless sigh.<br>"I know. I still want to do that, but with all that going on lately, college is the least of my problems. Really dad I probably can go to college for the rest of my life if I want to, it's not like I will look older than now in the next ten to twenty years, if ever at all."  
>"Then how do you want to earn the money you'll need for a living?"<br>"Shiro is really rich, I don't have to worry, he'll take care of me until..."  
>Ichigo suddenly stopped, unsure if he should tell his dad or not, he balled his hands to fists and looked onto his thighs as his eyes got a hard touch to them.<br>"Until when Ichigo?"  
>Lifting his head, Ichigo met the questioning look of his father, understanding flickering in the older Kurosakis eyes as he saw his sons.<p>

"I agree."  
>Isshin said, laying a hand on Ichigos left shoulder.<br>Just the touch fucking hurt the orangette, and he didn't know why, but still he didn't flinch or show any uncomfortableness to his father, rather he looked confused at him.  
>"What?"<br>"Ichigo, I know you try to hide something from us and it probably is because you want to protect us, but you forget something."  
>"That would be?"<br>"I know the look of a man heading into battle. How long do you think Kisuke and I are friends? I've seen it so many times on his face, there's no way I wouldn't recognize it on somebody else. If you think you're doing the right thing, than I won't stand in your way."  
>Ichigo smiled a little, but it vanished as fast as it came when he sees the stupid grin that appeared on his fathers lips.<p>

"Just don't forget to use protection, when you two go at it."  
>A vein starts to throb on Ichigos temple and he raises a balled fist, hitting his father hard with it in the face.<br>"You stupid goat faced excuse of a father! Don't ruin the moment!"  
>He jumped up and stormed toward the stairs, growling.<br>"Vampires don't get human diseases anyway."  
>Upstairs he yells down to his father.<br>"Stop sticking your nose into my love life, idiot dad!"

A door slams closed as Isshin sits back up on the sofa, cleaning off the blood running out of his nose, he takes a look over at the smiling poster of his late wife.  
>"Our son has become a great man, my sweet Masaki."<p>

Chapter 27  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know nothing really happened, but the chapter is important.<br>At least for me.  
>That way I get the other Kurosakis out of my hair for the most part xD<p>

Until next time

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Ichigo tells his sisters that he'll move out, while breakfast.  
>Karin just shrugs and acts indifferently, reading the newspaper while telling her brother that it's his life and he doesn't need to worry about them.<br>Yuzu instead is shocked and asks him why he chose to do so, all of a sudden.  
>"Ichi-nii, has dad done something again? If he mocks you , just tell me. I'll make him regret it."<br>She says with a seriousness, Ichigo doesn't see often on her.  
>"No Yuzu, it isn't because of dad. Though it'll be nice to be away from his constant antics. It's just normal, since Shiro and I are a pair, that some day we live together at one place."<br>Ichigo explained and Yuzu's eyes began to sparkle, no doubt that she was thinking of some cheeky boys-love romance storyat that moment.

From behind the wall of paper, Karin comments drily.  
>"You've slept with him."<br>Instantly Ichigo turns a deep shade of red and protests.  
>From there, the typical chaos breaks loose in the Kurosaki household.<br>The eldest Kurosaki, goofing around about Ichigo having become a man and running to cry at the poster of his late wife, when he receives a kick in the face from his son for it.  
>Yuzu romanticizing that her brother became just like those men in the mangas and Karin, ignoring the whole scene and keeping her nose in the papers.<p>

Some minutes later Ichigo let's out a frustrated cry and heads up into his room.  
>He sends Shiro a message that he shall come pick him up in an hour, he'll move to him immediately.<br>Then Ichigo starts packing his things, clothes, books his slayer things etc.  
>Once he was finished, Shiro already waited outside, honking three times as signal for Ichigo to hurry up.<br>The orangette hurried downstairs, finding his family wait for him in the living room.

Karin had her arms crossed and tried to act cold, but Ichigo saw her lower lip quiver and Yuzu was sobbing lightly now.  
>Ichigo sat his bags down and crouched in front of his little sisters.<br>"Hey. I'm not gone forever ok? It's not like I'm leaving the country, or even the town. Come on cheer up you two. I promise I come and see you as often as I can."  
>He hugged them and both told him that they loved him and he really mustn't worry about them.<br>After they broke their hug, Ichigo stood back up again, facing his dad.  
>They looked at each other, no one saying a word, until Ichigo gave him a hug as well.<br>"Bye dad. Thanks for all and...try to act like a normal person, for once."  
>Ichigo let go of his father and grabs his bags.<br>He's at the front door and about to leave through it, when a sudden weight settles on his legs, nearly bringing him to tumble to the ground.

"No, my dear son! You can't leave your family!"  
>Ichigo looks back, eyes widened in disbelieve.<br>"Dad! What the hell? You said you're ok with it yesterday."  
>Isshin sobs, clinging to his sons ankles.<br>"Yeah, but what kind of father would I be, if I still wouldn't make a scene?"  
>Shiro, who was waiting at his car, smirked to himself, while watching Ichigo getting red in pure embarrassment.<br>"Don't you have any shame?"  
>The orangette barks at his father, who cries steadily.<br>Isshin stops crying and looks at Ichigo seriously for a moment.  
>"I don't."<br>He answers drily.  
>That's the last straw, Ichigo freaks out, he kicks his dad off of his legs and gives him an extra kick in the face.<br>"Enough! I'm out of here!"

He then hurries over to Shiro and throws his stuff in the back seats of the car, afterward he stills for a moment, the handle of the passenger door in his hand.  
>Ichigo turns back around to his family and walks to them again.<br>He gives his sisters one more hug, then looks at his father sternly, who holds his nose in pain.  
>His eyes soften and he says.<br>"Bye dad."  
>Isshin smiles shortly, but then hides it behind a scowl.<br>"Just go already."  
>Ichigo chuckles shortly and finally heads off.<p>

He jumps into the car and Shiro follows suit after he waved the Kurosakis goodbye.  
>On the drive to the mansion Shiro asks Ichigo.<br>"So where do you want to stay? You could have your own rooms, or you can live in mine together with me."  
>"Of course I'll live in your rooms. I'm your boyfriend after all."<br>Shiro chuckles then mumbles.  
>"I'd prefer eternal mate."<br>"What did you say?"  
>"Oh, nothing. It doesn't matter at the moment."<br>They arrive at the mansion and the two, each carry one bag inside.

On their way to Shiros room they cross ways with the blue haired inhabitant.  
>"Hey, hey, hey. Look what we've got here. The berry-headed siren is back. What's with those bags? Your family found out about you and you had to run?"<br>Grimmjow taunts, grinning widely.  
>Shiro sighs, as much as he hates it, he has to let Ichigo deal with it himself, or else he'll never be respected by the older Vampire, so he simply walks on.<p>

Ichigo growled at the mockery Grimmjow threw at him and glares at him.  
>"Shut it Kitty."<br>"Huh? Or what?"  
>Grimmjow asked cockily and squared up to Ichigo.<br>The orange top grinned back at him replying.  
>"I make you."<br>"You? That ain't happening."  
>"Wanna bet?"<br>Ichigo came closer to Grimmjow until they were only inches apart, fire burning in his amber eyes like never before, in the face of a fight.  
>The other Vampires grin grows wider until he looks almost like a Cheshire cat.<br>"Tell you something. You wouldn't stand a chance in a real fight with me. I haven't even used half of my strength yesterday."  
>"Ha. Tell me something I don't know. It doesn't matter if you use all your strength or not. I say it again Grimmjow. I'm gonna kick your ass."<br>Suddenly Ichigo crouches on the floor, kicking out with one leg he pulls Grimmjow off his feet.  
>The blunette lands on his back, scrunching his eyes closed as his head hits the floor and staring right at a balled fist held into his face when he opens them again.<br>Ichigo loosens his stance and walks over the floored blunette.  
>"Don't underestimate me Kitty."<br>As Ichigo walks through the hallway he hears Grimmjows laughter echo through the corridors and he smiles to himself.  
>Things will be fun here, he was sure of it.<p>

He arrives at Shiros rooms and unpacks his stuff.  
>Placing his clothes in the shelves of the wardrobe and his books on the racks Shiro had cleared out for him.<br>An hour later he was finished and satisfied with the arrangements.  
>Standing in the living room he massaged his shoulders, flinching a bit when his left hurt at the touch.<br>Shiro came into the room, carrying two glasses with juice and saw Ichigo rest his hand on his shoulder.

"Does it still hurt?"  
>Ichigo is startled when he suddenly spoke and spins around.<br>"What?"  
>He asked, with wide eyes.<br>Shiro sets the glasses on a table and then walks on toward Ichigo.  
>"You shoulder. Does it still hurt?"<br>"No. Well, not as bad as yesterday. But now that you mentioned it."  
>He slaps Shiro on the head, so hard that he holds it in pain.<br>"Ow. What was that for?"  
>The albino asks, with tears in the corner of his eyes.<br>"I thought I made it clear that I wasn't your food source. Idiot!"  
>"I haven't fed of you. Besides you bit me first."<br>Shiro defends himself, startling Ichigo once more.  
>"What?"<p>

The older Vampire removes him hands from his head and pulls his collar aside, revealing a bite mark that was scaring over.  
>"Ichigo. Did you notice something about the bite mark on your shoulder?"<br>The orange head thought about it, then answered.  
>"Well, somehow I feel as if you are with me even when you aren't, since the past hours."<br>The albino nods.  
>"It's a basic instinct. I also feel more relaxed when we are apart, since then. Because I know, no Vampire who even remotely is in his right mind will touch you now."<br>Ichigo sits down now, looking a bit confused at his albino lover.  
>"What do you mean with that? What's so special about a bite mark?"<br>"It means that this isn't just a simple bite mark. It's a marking, a sign for everyone else that you belong to me and are off limits. I'm still uncertain how exactly it works, but the few drops of blood that you took in the process gather in your bite mark and leave a small presence of me behind."

Somewhere along the explanation, Ichigos mind shut off because it just couldn't bear it any longer.  
>"A...marking."<br>He said, deadpanned and Shiro nodded.  
>"Normally I wouldn't have done that to you, though. It's not worthy for an eternal mate."<br>"Pardon?"  
>Shiro sat down on the sofa and took his glass of juice, after taking a short sip he tells.<br>"A mark like that is reserved for pets."  
>"Then what kind of mark is for me? And what's that eternal mate thing? You said that before."<br>"An eternal mate is the love of our life, so to say and the person we chose to stay with for the rest of our life."  
>Ichigo smiles a bit shyly as he asks.<br>"So I am that person for you? Your...eternal mate."  
>"Of course. I already told you, didn't I?"<br>"Then I get this mark, from you?"  
>"You will. It just needs some preparation."<br>Shiro assures him, as he thinks about the right time to give Ichigo the mark already.  
>"I wait then. It doesn't matter how long it takes, I already know that I will forever be by your side."<br>The orangette tells with a happy smile, but Shiro counters it, with some words of concern.  
>"You don't know that. You could die in the oncoming fight."<p>

A pair of soft lips interrupts his thoughts and he melts into it instantly.  
>After some moments Ichigo breaks the kiss again and rests his forehead on Shiros, looking into his golden eyes, swimming in a pool of black.<br>"I said forever. It's a promise"  
>He pecks Shiro on the lips again, then reaches over to the forgotten drink and takes a sip, enjoying the taste of lemon and lychee.<br>Shiro pulls the glass out of his hand, when he thinks the orangette is enjoying his drink far too long, and pushes him back to lay down on the sofa, capturing his lips in another passionate kiss.  
>When they break apart again and straightened their clothes, Ichigo asks.<br>"What shall we do for the rest of the day?"  
>"Mhh. I don't need to show you around, since you know the place already. We could continue your training, or investigate in Ginjous case, or try to convince the slayers to work together with us."<p>

"I'm for the second option."  
>Shiro nodded and produced some papers and pencils from a drawer in the table.<br>"Ok, so what do we know until now?"  
>"His wife and daughter, among some other Vampires have been killed in the old flats in third street. I found the darts he told us about and it had been Ishidas. When I confronted him and the others they sworn that they didn't even get close to that place, though I don't have any proof I think that they told the truth, especially Ishida. He has no reason to lie, since I would find it out sooner or later anyway. He gave me the hint that someone probably picked those darts up from a former fighting place."<br>"So, culprit and reason for murder unknown. Ginjous motive probably is revenge, but why did he look for me?"  
>Ichigo as well as Shiro knit their eyebrows.<br>"Maybe...No. Probably, he wants you to help him. It could have been multiple persons who did that and really...I don't think he'll be strong enough for that."  
>"Then how shall we find them? It there had been a track it's long gone."<br>Shiro says frustrated and Ichigo shakes his head.  
>"There hasn't been any except for the one leading to the slayers. Ginjou has to remember all that happened, otherwise we're at a dead end."<br>The albino sighs and throws the notes he had taken on the table, leaning back into the sofa  
>"So much for that."<br>"Haven't you looked into his mind for once?"  
>"Yeah, I have, but even I couldn't find much more then he told me. His mind is a complete mess, it's as if someone has taken a stack of cards and scrambled them. All I know is that he was born in 1900, got turned when he was abut thirty years old and shortly after met his wife, who also was a turned. His memory of the one who slashed him is so blurry, all I can tell for sure is that it seems to be a male, rather tall and that he had a sword."<p>

"Maybe, if I found out about my ability, I'll be able to find out some more."  
>Ichigo says deep in thought.<br>"Ok, let's train later. Now I got to take a look at the others and give them something to do, or else they get stupid ideas. Well, Grimmjow and Shinji at least."  
>They stand up together, both heading over to the shared living hall.<br>When they find the others gathered there, doing their things, like reading and fooling around, Ichigo heads on toward the garden.  
>"I'll be waiting for you outside."<br>"Ok, think of anything that might give us a lead for the training."  
>Shiro gave him as an advice and Ichigo waved him off, not stopping his walk.<p>

The albino turned to his gathered group and pulled their attention.  
>"I want you to do something, while I'm busy with Ichigo."<br>Each one looked up from his occupation, waiting for the albino to tell his plan.

Chapter 28  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>god I'm so beating around the bush xD<br>Yeah, just please bear with it, I try to make it get better.  
>Though, I already know how the finale battle shall go on and what happens after that.<br>I just need to find a good way to get there.  
>Well, I manage it somehow. I always have ^^<p>

Until next time

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Shiro had given each one of his group a task.

Grimmjow should look for any Vampires causing trouble and bring them back in line.  
>Ulquiorra was ordered to search for the nest Ginjou had left and investigate it.<br>Starrk had to keep an eye on the slayers and if possible get them to agree to join forces.  
>Shinji should go to the flats in third street and see if he could find anything out through his visions.<br>Ginjou should stay put, since Shiro didn't really trust him to take action yet.

Now while all were kept busy the albino joined his boyfriend in the garden for training.  
>"So any ideas, how we should go about this?"<br>He asks as he walks over the lawn, brushing with one hand through his white hair and looking a bit helpless at Ichigo sitting cross legged on the grass.  
>Ichigo shakes his head in deny.<br>"But, there is something the Spirits told me. They said I got a grip on it when I faced Ishida."  
>Shiro sits down in front of him and eyes him seriously.<br>"Then tell me what happened."  
>Ichigo thinks for some time, replaying the happenings in his head before telling Shiro.<br>"I was angry, that they denied having hunted those families even when the evidence spoke against them. Then Ishida mocked me, saying I was more of a slayer than I wanted to admit, should I kill them now because I thought they did something I had no real proof for and I got even angrier. I grabbed Ishida and we argued, then I felt this dizziness and a wave of fear crashed down on me, among other feelings. It came from Ishida, he's afraid of me, that I change into a blood thirsting beast and kill him and everything around him."  
>The orangette ended his tale, hurt mixing into his voice at the end of it.<p>

He looked uncertain at Shiro who stared idly at the grass before him, brows knitted together.  
>"The...dizziness is a sign that your abilities are mental, and that your strong emotions trigger it at the moment. But I don't know whether they are of a sensory or a reading kind of type. Or maybe even both."<br>"Then how do we find out?"  
>Ichigo asks curiously as Shiro gets up into a crouching position.<br>"We...will trigger it, until you learn how to do it deliberately."  
>The orangette didn't have the slightest idea how Shiro wanted to trigger it and he sure as hell didn't expect him to suddenly jump at him.<p>

Shiro jumped forward, so fast that Ichigo had no time to react and grabbed him by the throat, pressing down on it and slowly cutting off his air supplies.  
>His eyes were cold and showed everything of the merciless beast Shiro could be and had been for over a century.<br>"Shi...ro. Let...go."  
>Ichigo wheezed, trying to claw the hand from his neck, desperation starting to bubble in his stomach.<br>"Try harder. Let that beast in you off his reigns or you'll die, Ichigo."  
>The albino snarled, pressing a little harder.<br>By now Ichigo wasn't just desperate, he was terrified to the core.  
>His vision got blurry and suddenly there was that wave of emotions again.<br>Ichigo saw all that what made Shiro who he was, going in front, the pain it caused him to do that to the one he loved.  
>Having had another grip on his abilities, Ichigo found some strength again and pushed his legs under Shiro and kicked him away from himself.<p>

Ichigo took in much needed air and coughed some times, his wind pipe hurting like hell.  
>He knew Shiro had let go of him voluntarily, because he noticed he had triggered his ability.<br>"I didn't feel a thing."  
>Shiro stated, and Ichigo coughed again, replying sarcastically.<br>"Oh yeah? Maybe I should stomp on your neck like an elephant on a mouse."  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't like to do that either. It was just the easiest way."<br>Ichigo rubs over his sore throat, but his scolding look ebbed away.  
>"I know. I felt it."<br>Shiro stepped over to Ichigo and kissed him apologetically.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>He says again, receiving a scowl from Ichigo.  
>"Stop that. It doesn't suit you. I knew you wouldn't really kill me. Not without a reason."<br>He scolds the albino, smirking slightly and tilting his head a bit at the last part.

Shiro hesitates to ask his next question, unsure if Ichigo was willing to go on.  
>"Shall we try something else?"<br>"That's a good idea. Actually I know what I want to do now."  
>Ichigo sits down on the grass cross legged, rests his lower arms on his knees and closes him eyes.<br>"Meditation?"  
>The albino wonders, surprised that Ichigo, with his short temper, even was able to do something like that.<br>He'd guessed that the young man hadn't the nerve for being calm and motionless.  
>So against his better judgment, he watched Ichigos breathing flatten and his posture relax.<br>Shiro asks himself, what Ichigo wants to achieve with that, but since he doesn't have anything to do he'd have to wait.

_Ichigos POV_

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feelings I caught from Shiro, trying to find them again through my will.  
>Eventually I felt how my body went lax and a deep calmness came over me.<br>I floated in the darkness, that surrounded me like a warm blanket, feeling with invisible hands for Shiros emotions.  
>The ones he showed freely, the ones he hid and those he tried to bury deep within him, but couldn't block from my eyes.<br>As I was feeling around I found many, little lights all around me, so many that they made a carpet of light under me and then, I found Shiro.  
>He was right in front of me, glowing like all the little lights and I felt a wave of impatience come from him.<br>Suddenly I heard a voice whisper, faint like a breeze.

"The heart. You can see it."

I opened my eyes again and saw Shiro, looking at me with one eyebrow raised, but layered over his normal image was that glowing light.  
>The grass under us, the few trees, even the little insects hushing over the ground, they all were glowing with this strange light.<br>I looked up into the sky, seeing a bird fly by and I felt that it was hungry.  
>Furrowing my brows I lowered my gaze again, seeing two little ants fighting and noticing their anger on each other.<p>

"Ichigo. Are you alright?"  
>Shiro asked me, so I looked up to him, smiling a bit shyly.<br>"I'm not entirely sure."  
>Well, I better wouldn't have said that, Shiro immediately jumped up and hurried over to me, his worry for me was suffocating.<br>"Shiro. I'm fine. Just stop worrying, you're smothering me."  
>He looked at me like someone whom you just have told that pigs could fly, well I guess I would have looked the same.<br>Actually a moment later I was sure, that I looked exactly the same way like him, when I saw a glowing figure appear next to Shiro.

_Normal POV_

Ichigo stared awestruck past Shiro.  
>The albino followed his stare but found nothing to be there, cocking an eyebrow he looked back at Ichigo.<br>"What's wrong? You seeing a ghost?"  
>"Y-yeah."<br>Shiros scowl got deeper, was Ichigo fucking with him now?  
>But then he heard a voice, one he was sure he never would hear again.<p>

"Fear not, _filius de duo_, you simply achieved your goal."  
>"N-Nemu? H-how can I see you. I thought you only could speak to me in my dreams."<br>Ichigo stuttered, pointing at the ghost like figure and turning pale until he almost matched Shiro.

The albino, still didn't see anything, he just heard the female, but probably only because she wanted him to, or so that he wouldn't think Ichigo had gone mad.  
>Maybe even both.<p>

"I'm here to tell you about the things you see and feel, to explain you your ability. _Filius de duo_ -"  
>"My name is Ichigo. Please stop calling me that strange name."<br>Ichigo interrupted her and she smiled at him, what of course only he could see.  
>"Very well. Ichigo, be it made by nature or made by man, all creation has a heart, a soul. No matter how hard we try to mask or change ourselves, we can't change our soul. With your ability you are able to look past every facade and see the real being and feel the true feelings of mankind. You will need it very soon, so train and try to bring it near perfection."<br>Nemu began to fade, and Ichigo called after her.  
>"And how do I deactivate this?"<br>A light laughter like church bells rung in the air, then with an echoing sound the already faded Nemu told.  
>"It's like controlling your fangs."<br>Ichigo got the hint, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before letting the air out slowly.

When he opened his eyes again, the lights were gone and he didn't feel any other emotions than his own.  
>Shiro was baffled and gaped like a fish on the dry.<p>

"What in all heaven and hell has just occurred?"  
>He asked, rather old fashioned, once he relatively found his bearings again.<br>Ichigo smirked suddenly wanting to tease him so he answered.  
>"That my dear partner, was the bell ringing for the next round. So shall we continue then?"<br>Shiro got out of his stupor and started to chuckle violently.  
>"Oh, that was great. You could be from another century. Were did you learn that?"<br>Ichigo smirked, stood up and made a curtsey.  
>"The education for best manners in old English style, you can get in Karakura highs drama group."<br>By now Shiro was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach as tears streamed down his face.  
>"That's the best, you, an actor!"<br>Now, Ichigo would bring it to the top, he straightened up, held his nose high and spoke nasally.  
>"My friend. I'm indignant. Such unfitting behavior for a noble man like yourself. You should be ashamed."<br>That was the last straw, Shiro lay wheezing on the lawn, his sides acing and slowly his laughter died down.  
>"Fuck. Please, no more. I'm dying."<p>

"Fine, can we get back to business then."  
>"Just one more minute."<br>Shiro told between some strong intakes of breath.  
>Ichigo really was full of surprises.<p>

Elsewhere

To be exact at the slayers base, Starrk miraculously managed to get all slayers to work together with Shiros group.  
>Well, it wasn't that miraculously.<br>After telling them of the prophecy, Ichigos role in it and that, should they loose, all hell would break down onto the world, they almost begged to help.  
>Probably only because they get a chance to kill some Vampires, without having to double check that they won't get on the receiving end of Ichigos wrath.<p>

For Grimmjow instead, it had been a rather uneventful day.  
>No rogue Vampire was running around and causing trouble, so he already was on his way back to the mansion.<br>Ulquiorra also was heading there, with some new information about the nest, or better about what had remained of it.

Shinji had tried to get any visions, while staying at the flats in third street, but kept unsuccessful.  
>Now that the sun began to set, he had enough and rose from his position in the middle of one of the rooms.<br>He dusted himself off and turned around, just to face a figure standing in the door frame and being illuminated from behind, so his features kept hidden through the sunlight.  
>Shinji blinked several times, trying to see anything more, than just a shadow like figure.<br>"Who are you?"  
>He barked at the foreigner.<br>A baritone voice, soft like silk spoke.  
>"I'm hurt that you already forgot me. After all it was me, who gifted you this life."<br>"You! What the fuck do you want?"  
>The person was right in front of Shinji in a blink of an eye, whispering into his ear.<br>"Tell Shiro, in seven days from today, the curtain to this childish play shall fall and Lucifer's children will rise like phoenix from the ash."  
>As suddenly as he appeared he was gone, leaving a fear struck Shinji behind, who's legs gave out under him a minute later.<br>"We are fucked, Shiro."

Chapter 29  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Oh joy xD<p>

Well I told you I would finish this story and then probably not write anything for a while, right?

. . .

So  
>fucking<br>wrong

Even though I really don't have the time, nor really the desire, I found myself writing on a continuation of Angeli Sanguis.  
>So guys, if I can beat myself to it, you'll sooner or later find season 2 of AS on ff . net, once season 1 is finished.<p>

And a bunch of sequels

Well, as I said.  
>If I can beat myself to actually write and satisfy my evil brain and those plot bunnies nesting in it xD.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Shinji came back to the mansion at late evening.  
>When he entered the living hall, where everyone sat and talked about the days events, six pairs of eyes turned to him and silence spread in the room like a heavy blanket.<br>It was Grimmjow who said what everyone had been thinking, as they saw the unusual look of seriousness and the pale color on their blonde comrades face.  
>"Shinji! Where the hell have you been? And what happened, you look like shit."<br>Shinji showed them his piano grin then, replying.  
>"Ah, shut up. I'm dead tired and hungry. You could actually get your ass in gear and do me a favor. Go get me some fast-food, will ya?"<p>

Everyone would have guessed that the blunette would start an argument about Shinji ordering him around, but to their surprise the older Vampire just rose from his seat and walked out of the room, past Shinji.  
>When Grimmjow was out of the room, Shinji headed over to the now vacant armchair and dropped down on it, leaning against one arm with his back and throwing his legs over the other arm.<br>"So, how's it been for all of you? Any news I should know of?"  
>Shinji asked almost casually and he got updated on the days events immediately.<br>Starrk was the last one to tell his achievements.  
>As he told Shinji of the truce between the slayers and their group and the promise for help, the blonde listened very carefully.<p>

About the time Starrk was finished, Grimmjow came back with two bags from Shinjis storage.  
>"Here."<br>"Thanks buddy. You're a lifesaver."  
>He emptied the bags eagerly, then sat silently in his seat, with a frown on his face.<br>"So, you know what happened on our sides. What about yours. Have you found out anything?"  
>Shiro eventually asked, worried about the pensive behavior of the normally so hyped up Vampire.<p>

"Well. No. And yes."  
>"What does that mean?"<br>Ulquiorra broached the subject again, keeping his face straight as always.  
>"No, I haven't found out anything about the occurrences in the flats. And yes, I have found out something else and you won't like it."<br>"Come on Shinji, stop dragging this out and tell us already."  
>Grimmjow growled at the blonde, who was wearing his patience down at a very fast rate.<p>

"_In seven days from today, the curtain to this childish play shall fall and Lucifer's children shall rise like phoenix from the ash._ That's the message I got from _him_ for Shiro."

Ichigo, who sat next to Shiro had followed the conversation silently until now since it had been unnecessary for him to say anything because Shiro had already told everything, but that statement made him raise his voice.  
>"What's that supposed to mean? And do you care to explain who that <em>him <em>is?"  
>Shiro rested a hand on Ichigos thigh, silencing him effectively.<br>"I really don't like that. I should have known that he was up to no good when he appeared in front of me weeks ago."  
>The albino turned to Ichigo, looking as stern as never before at him.<br>"I will explain it. Get in contact with the slayers, they need to know as well."  
>Ichigo nodded and stood, he picked his mobile and told Shiro.<br>"I'll call them then."  
>Then he left the room, to stay away for three minutes, when he came back he had a deep scowl on his face.<br>"Kisuke said they won't come over that late, but we could hold a video conference if it was this urgent."

Shiro sighed.  
>"Thick headed as always. Whatever. Ulquiorra?"<br>"I get it done immediately."  
>Not five minutes later Kisuke and his group could be seen on a wide screen display, that had been hidden in one of the walls.<br>"_Good evening everyone. So, what's so important to disturb us a second time this day?_"  
>Kisuke asked, with a high tone, obviously being very amused that he held some kind of power over the Vampires, now that they were supposed to work together.<br>"Don't give me that shit, Urahara. You aren't doing anything anyway since I payed you a visit."  
>Ichigo muttered sourly.<br>"_Well, well. Let's not argue over that now, right?_"  
>The orangette crossed his arms and glared at the screen showing the blonde slayer.<p>

"Urahara, the reason I asked to talk with all of you is very grave."  
>Shiro said and everyone, on both sides listened up.<br>"I received a message, the exact wording isn't important, but the meaning is clear. War has been declared."  
>Behind Urahara one of the slayers jumped from his seat, it was Shuuhei.<br>"_Who declared it and on whom?_"  
>Shiro closed his eyes and crossed his arms.<br>"The message was send to me, but I'm sure that he knew that I was more or less working with you. So he intents to crush our united fronts; and drag the world into chaos with it."  
>"<em>He? As in a single person? What exactly does he want to do?<em>"  
>Renji asked disbelievingly.<br>"I don't know but when he wins that war, the world will drown in blood, I'm sure of it."  
>"<em>He must be really strong if he plans to take on all of us alone. Who is he?<em>"  
>Urahara questions the albino, all of his amused tone having left his voice.<br>Shiro opened his eyes again and fixed the blonde slayer with them.  
>"It's a Vampire of 400 years of age. He's a mixed-blood and his abilities are unique, both in nature and strength. And he's the youngest cousin I have."<br>Quietness spread in both quarters, all eyes cast on the albino, he grit his teeth idly staring at the ground.

'I should have killed him, back then.'

_Flashback_

Italy 1625

Shiro had taken shelter in the home of some relatives.  
>Some of the few he really knew, which were his uncle and aunt, who had a son of fifteen years now.<p>

His uncle was the brother of Shiros father and they had taken care of him once, when his parents had been killed.  
>Now they took care of him for a second time, when his will to live was demolished since he killed the young slayer that had been like a son for him.<br>Shiros cousin was an intelligent child for his age and he already could use some Vampire skills.

It was a mild evening in summer, when the albino sat outside on the balcony staring at the sinking sun without really paying attention to it, or his surroundings.  
>"Why do you keep thinking about that Kaien boy?"<br>The voice of his cousin suddenly asked in his back.  
>Shiro turned around, to look at him with absent eyes.<br>"Oh, it's you. Did your mother send you to get me?"  
>The boy shook his head.<br>"No. I came on my own. That Kaien, he was a mere human male. Why are you mourning his death?"  
>Shiro turns his eyes back on the setting sun.<br>"Because it's my fault."  
>"Shouldn't you rather blame those that send him against you? He didn't want to fight you, did he? But he couldn't stand up against his kind, because he was too weak. You are stronger than him, so you can do it in his stead now. Take revenge for the injustice done by them."<br>Slowly Shiro rose from his place, an eerie fire now burning in his eyes.  
>"You're right. Thanks, midget."<br>With that the albino disappeared.

Five years later he crossed paths with his cousin again.

Shiro long since had broken free from the spell he had been put under, and now was back to mourn over the lost.  
>He went back to the home of his relatives, to apologize that he disappeared so suddenly and bid his farewell.<br>When he entered the house, it was dead silent inside and none of his calls were answered.  
>Shiro came into the living room, finding a massacre there, blood splattered on the walls and two minced bodies on the ground.<br>The albino could only guess that the bodies belonged to his aunt and uncle.  
>But where was his cousin?<p>

"I'm flattered, that you are able to worry about me in your state of mind. Really, I thought I had cured you of your weakness back then."  
>Shiro spun around, coming face to face with the smiling figure of his cousin.<br>"What happened here? Who did that?"  
>The young man gazed shortly at the mess, then told without turning a hair.<br>"I released them from their sorrow. They would have been unable to survive in a world ruled by the strong."  
>Shiro saw red, he lunged at his cousin, ready to rip him to shreds like he had done to his own parents.<p>

"Yes, brother. Show me your real strength and kill me again. I know you wanted it. Come, now you have an other chance to wipe me from the world forever."  
>His cousin was gone and now Kaien stood in front of Shiro.<br>The albino barely stopped his attack, before he began to back away with shock widened eyes.  
>"No."<br>Kaien followed him, arms spread open in an offering gesture  
>Shiro whispered denies and refuses under his breath, again and again, and eventually he had backed away so far, that he stumbled over one of the corpses.<br>"No. You aren't real."  
>The albino says out, loud enough for Kaien to hear it.<br>As he tries to push himself up from the dead body his right hand bumps against something.  
>Shiro glances over at the cold surface his hand had touched and found a dagger stuck in the corpses back.<br>Kaien came closer to Shiro and now leaned down to him to touch his pale face with one hand.  
>"But you can see and feel me, right? If I'm not real, then what is reality?"<br>Shiro grabs the hilt of the dagger and slowly pulls it out of the dead flesh.  
>"I said, that you are not Kaien!"<br>He yells and stabs the dagger forward.

Kaien, dissolved again and Shiros cousin reappeared.  
>"Oh. I wonder. Were those words an attempt to make yourself believe that or have you really overcome my hypnosis?"<br>The young Vampire squeezed the wrist of Shiro, that he had caught before the tip of the dagger even touched his skin.  
>"If you have, then why haven't you aimed for a lethal spot?"<br>Shiro lost his grip on the weapon and it clatters to the ground, shock paralyzing his limbs slowly.  
>His cousin knelt down in front of him and whispers into his ear.<br>"I'll spare you, because I know you are stronger than that. The next time we meet, you better use that strength if you don't want to die like a pathetic mongrel."  
>After that Shiros cousin vanishes, accompanied by the irate cry of the albino.<p>

_Flashback end_

After minutes of silence Shiro finally lifted his head again, gazing with renewed resolve at the other party on the screen he said.  
>"His name is Aizen Sousuke."<p>

Chapter 30  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Duun<p>

There you have it.  
>The jig's up.<p>

Omedetougozaimasu, minasan, you guessed right that it had been Aizen. *confetti flying everywhere*

So, until next time

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

"_Your cousin? Come on, you aren't dragging us into a simple family feud, right?_"  
>Renji asked Shiro, as he stepped in the front of the video screen.<br>"Do you really think I'd ask your help for something trivial as that, not to mention probably endangering my mate with involving him as well? No, Abarai this goes beyond a feud. I already told you he declared war."  
>On the side of the slayers, Urahara laid a hand on Renjis shoulder and ordered him to back away, with a single look.<br>"_Kizuki-san, we need to know more of his abilities and the level of his physical strength to ponder a strategy to face him. Would you be so kind and tell us everything you know?_"  
>Shiro nodded and told them what they wanted to know, beginning with Aizens ability of controlling all the senses of his opponent, including the sensing of presences.<br>"He calls it hypnotism. Once you're under it the ally standing next to you might already be no ally anymore, but just a mirage of it and before you can even react you've been stabbed in the back. Then he's a master at talking. He uses words to break your defenses and tells lies to turn you on your comrades. Don't listen to anything he says or you'll give him the opening he seeks. The last thing I know is that he is fast. The split of a second can decide whether you live or die in your own blood. "  
>"<em>How can one single Vampire be that powerful? He isn't even a pure-blood like you said. I never would have guessed that something like that could be possible.<em>"  
>Ishida comments, while he made his trademark movement and the others agreed on it.<p>

Shiro instead contemplated something else that could be of great importance for the coming battle.  
>"He is indeed stronger than all of us would have thought, me included, but we might have a trump card."<br>"_What kind of trump card?_"  
>Neliel asked for the first time, tilting her head slightly.<br>"Ichigos ability."  
>"<em>We didn't know that he had any ability.<em>"  
>"That's because I just recently learned to use it, Ishida. Some...oracles, told me I'd need it to win the fight. Now that I know what the enemy is capable of I guess I know why. He probably isn't able to control my ability, because it's beyond any kind of sensing."<br>"_What is it? Don't beat around the bush, Kurosaki._"  
>"I am able to see the heart of everything that exists. You also can call it the soul if you want."<br>"_I'm impressed. If that Aizen person really should be unable to control that we really might be able to win the fight and hopefully without any losses on our side._"  
>Urahara muses, before Shiro includes himself in the conversation again.<br>"Yes, but to make sure of it, Ichigo needs to train a lot more. We all should use the days we have left to polish our skills. You are welcome to come to my land and train here, whenever you like."  
>"<em>We will think about your offer. I guess that had been all for the time being.<em>"  
>"Yes."<br>"_Then we'll meet on the battlefield, at the latest. Goodbye, Kizuki-san._"  
>"Goodbye."<br>The screen went black and Shiro turned around to his group, his gaze falling on Ginjou.

"You said you could project your ability on others. Can you also erect a field in which your ability works, so that everyone in it automatically is cast under it?"  
>Ginjou hesitated in his answer.<br>"I never tried it...but I think I could do it."  
>"Good, then try and make a field of forty meters length."<br>Shiro turned to the others, explaining his plan for training.  
>"Ichigo needs to learn to use his ability until switching it off and on is as normal as breathing for him. He needs too much time at the moment and it uses all his concentration. But the training won't only be for him, we will use all our strength and get the rust from our weapons. Also while we're in the field of Ginjous ability we won't be able to feel the presence of each other. It's the best we can get to simulate an equal situation we'll face with Aizen. I want you to mistrust everyone close to you. You might be able to see, hear and smell your opponent but when you take your attention off of him your supposed friend could turn out to be your enemy. You won't be able to sense the attack. Keep only one thing in your mind. Everyone on the field can be the enemy."<br>The group listened carefully to Shiro, all antics they normally played cast aside, Ichigo was impressed by the seriousness they displayed.

"Shiro, it's great that we can't sense each other and all that, but how shall I train my ability when I still can see everyone? Even when I close my eyes I could accidentally open them."  
>The orangette objected the plan from Shiro, his trademark scowl deepening slightly.<br>"We will blindfold you, that 'll solve the problem. Now everyone get your weapons and yourselves ready, we'll start as soon as Ginjou has the field set up."  
>They all turned around and left to their respective rooms, while Ginjou headed to the garden to set up the training field.<p>

Shiro and Ichigo walked together to their shared rooms, a heavy silence hanging over them.  
>As Ichigo got his Kusari Tanken and turned around to wait for Shiro get his weapon, he saw the albino take a dagger from it's stand on the shelf.<br>It had a wooden hilt and a small golden guard.  
>When Shiro pulled it out of its sheath Ichigo saw the curvy, double edged blade.<br>"Is that your weapon?"  
>He asked, admiring the elegant dagger as Shiro did some practice swings ans thrusts with it.<br>The albino put it back in the sheath and bound it to the hem of his jeans.  
>"No, normally I fight barehanded, if I fight at all. This dagger belonged to my uncle, Aizens father. If I can I will kill him with it, if not I'll at least weaken him so far that he'll beg to be killed."<br>"It really is something personal for you, isn't it?"  
>Ichigo realized and saw Shiro clench his teeth and ball his hands into fists.<br>"I never said it wasn't. I want to slaughter him for what he did to his family and for how he played me like a puppet on strings. When I can save the world, while I take revenge on him, then all the better."  
>The albino growled, then after some seconds pulled himself away from his dark thoughts and put his attention back on Ichigo.<br>"Let's get outside and leave that for the real battle."  
>Shiro grabbed some black cloth from a cupboard before he turned to leave the room.<br>Ichigo just nodded and followed his mate.

Outside, Ginjou had taken place under a tree and looked like he was really focused on his task.  
>Shiro stepped over to him and exchanged a few words, ensuring that everything was ready.<br>Apparently, keeping up the field cost Ginjou a lot of concentration and strength, so the Vampire wasn't sure how long he could keep it up until he needs to take a break.  
>So the albino made sure not to waste too much time and brought Ichigo in the middle of the area and blindfolded him with the cloth, while the other four Vampires slowly joined Ginjou outside the field.<br>When Shiro was finished he told Ichigo to wait there and activate his ability when he heard a whistle.  
>They would start to train then.<p>

Shiro left the field again and gave his comrades some last instructions, like only using the blunt side of blades, blank cartridges for fire arms, resting the right hand flat on the left chest as sign for the others that they take a break and not to use it as a means to ambush anyone.  
>As everything was cleared they spread in the field and Shiro whistled.<p>

At first no one went on Ichigo, everyone was eyeing each other waiting for anyone to attack, then the orangette spoke.  
>"Come on, we can't stand around like that all day."<br>From one moment to the other they paired up and the training begun.

Ulquiorra and Starrk fought each other, the latter trying to hit the smaller and faster Vampire with his fake missiles, while the raven haired easily dodged them and switched into attacking Starrk with his daggers.  
>The one eyed Vampire blocked the blades with the underside of his guns and they stayed in their positions until Starrk kicked out at Ulquiorra, who jumped back and the sequence started anew.<br>Grimmjow and Shinji were at each others throats, kicking, punching and using every trick they knew to beat the other, but no one really gaining the upper hand.  
>Ichigo <em>looked <em>around, watched the others fight, uncaring for his opponent drawing close to him.  
>Suddenly he spun his head around, his right hand gripping the hilt of his blade and drawing it just in time to block Shiros dagger, coming at his left shoulder.<p>

"You aren't here to watch the others, Ichigo."  
>"I know that. I waited for you to get your old bones into gear, Shiro-jijii."<br>Shiro smirked at his mates taunt.  
>It was a good tactic to rile his opponent up and cause him to make mistakes like that.<br>Ichigo knew what he was doing, he probably had experience from school fights, since he had such an uncommon hair color there was no doubt that he had gotten into a lot of fights with gangs, because of it.  
>Shiro stepped back and Ichigo took a stance, waiting for the albino to strike again.<br>Shiro readied himself to strike from an other angle, when he saw one of the others come at Ichigos back.  
>He wanted to call out to his mate, but held himself back at the last moment, reminding himself of his own words and hearing someone come at him from behind.<br>Shiro spun around and barely blocked the incoming blade with his own.  
>"Sorry 'bout that, but he wanted to take a turn on the berry and two on one is really unfair, don'cha think?"<br>The albino glanced back to Ichigo, seeing him turn to his new opponent with a grin playing on his lips.

Ichigo swung the blunt side of his Tanken at his new sparring partner, though sparring seemed not to be the right word.  
>"Aren't kitties supposed to sneak around silently? You're way to loud, Grimmjow."<br>The blunettes own grin grew in size and he retorted.  
>"I'm still not as loud as you, when Shiros cock drills into your tight ass."<br>Ichigo blushed embarrassed, his stance faltering for a second, just enough for Grimmjow to use for a point blank hit.  
>"Got'cha!"<br>He kicked out to Ichigos side and hit him, sending him to skid over the ground for good three meters.  
>"Damn it! That was a low blow Grim."<br>Ichigo complained, raising to his feet again.  
>"In war nothing's fair. Get used to it. You have to stand as solid as a mountain and your mind must be as hard as a diamond."<br>"I know that!"  
>"Then don't let something like that get to you."<p>

The training continued for hours until Ginjou called for a break, once he was fit again they began anew.  
>Ichigo activated and deactivated his ability occasionally, until it didn't take him longer than the blink of an eye and it was as natural as breathing for him, to use it.<br>All the while, everyone switched partners time by time, until they all had fought with each other at least once, sometimes they fought in groups against another or a group against a single person.  
>The training lasted until late night, when Shiro eventually called it quits and they went to get some sleep.<p>

The next day they continued where they had stopped, as soon as it turned midday.  
>In the afternoon, Ichigo was training with Ulquiorra once again when suddenly something hit into the ground next to him.<br>Averting his gaze, unwisely, from the raven haired he _saw_ that the object was an arrow.  
>Ichigo turned around, finding Ishida stand in his back holding his bow.<br>"The hell? You could have hit me with that, Ishida!"  
>"My aim isn't that bad, Kurosaki. But I'm impressed, though you can't sense my presence you knew who shot it and where he stands. You seem to have some brains after all."<br>"What does that mean? The arrow came from behind me, of course I knew you'd stand there, and you're the only one I know using a bow and arrows. Besides, I can _see_ you, so take that thing down already."  
>Ichigo muttered pointing at Ishida and looking really strange making that gesture, with the blindfold over his eyes.<p>

"It's not wise to take your eyes off the enemy, Ichigo-sama."  
>Ulquiorra says behind him and the orangettes face falls to a jolted expression.<br>He ducks and the ravens blade passes over his head, just by an inch.  
>"Whoops! That's been close."<br>Ichigo says, jumping around on the balls of his feet, after he got up again.  
>"The lack of your presence made me forget that you actually where there, sorry about that."<br>Ulquiorra just brushes it aside, replying.  
>"Maybe you should take a break outside of the field. It seems that our allies decided to join us. You should instruct them on the training rules."<br>Ichigo nods and takes his blindfold off, before he gives the sign for the others that he takes a break.

Outside of the field, the remaining four slayers are waiting and Ishida together with Ichigo join them and they sit down at the border of the field.  
>Ichigo explains the rules to them, when he is finished, the Vampires choose to take a break and join their round.<br>Slayers and Vampires exchange their fighting styles and tactics and Ichigo watches them with a happy feeling growing in his chest.  
>He can still feel the distrust on both sides, but also the trust that begins to grow among them.<br>After the break they all train together until it's late night again.

That process keeps on for the next two days, the slayers always joining the training in the afternoon, discussing things in the break before they spar with each other.

In the break on the fifth day, Grimmjow suddenly stiffens.  
>"Is something the matter, Grimmjow?"<br>Shiro asks him, looking up from a map that the slayers spread out on the lawn, little crosses marking the places where Vampires often roam around at night.  
>"I'm not sure, but I think I heard someone cry out."<br>The blunette rose from his place saying.  
>"I'll check it out, just to be sure."<br>Shinji jumped up as well, telling him he'd come with him to help if needed and both took off.

Not too far from the mansion they found a group of four Vampires attacking a pair of humans.  
>The vampires were so busy feeding from their prey that they didn't notice the two other coming at them.<br>"Oi, who allowed you to have a nosh-up here?"  
>Grimmjow barked at them and their heads snapped into his direction.<br>Faces smeared with blood and eyes dull they studied their new targets.  
>"Look at that Grimmy, a bunch of ninnies. Haven't seen one in some time."<br>Shinji mocked then turned to the Vampires.  
>"Hey, what hole did you crawl out of, eh?"<br>Of course he didn't receive an answer, but was attacked by the mindless beings.

The blonde sighed, drawing his short sword.  
>"Poor things, are already that far gone."<br>Swiftly he beheaded one of them and pierced the heart of an other, while Grimmjow bashed the heads of the other two in on the asphalt.  
>"You're right, there haven't been any of them around town, since we came here. I think it's suspicious that they appear now, all of a sudden."<br>Grimmjow replies to Shinjis former statement, his brows knitted to a deep frown.  
>"Maybe that's part of Aizens plan. We should tell Shiro of it."<br>The two went back to the mansion, not noticing the figure hiding in the shadow that watched them.

"Mhh. It seems they have to get a lot stronger until we have to use them. Aizen-sama will need to give them some more blood. I should find him some dinner."

At the mansion Grimmjow reported the incident and Shiro had to explain what the two Vampires had killed just now.  
>"Those ninnies, like Shinji calls them, are Vampires who lost their mind, because their insatiable need for blood drove them insane. It often happens to humans that get changed and who's body can't adjust to the change. Sometimes they just get addicted to blood and loose themselves. At the beginning of the process of mind loss, we sometimes can help those Vampires. It's like treating a drug addict. Well anyway, I don't think that Aizen is behind that. Those Vampires are weak mongrels in his eyes and not worth to exist on the face of earth."<br>The group of twelve discussed the theme a bit longer until they decided that they should call the training quits and use the remaining two days for personal things.  
>They would meet on the eighth day at the mansion, or the battlefield should be clear where the fight would take place until then.<p>

While all tended to their own business on the sixth and seventh day, the appearances of ninnies increased rapidly and they all had to take care of them more often then they wanted to.  
>Slowly Shiro began to think that his cousin might be behind it after all, to distract them and tire them out before the fight.<br>Just after he had killed another of the fallen Vampires, a figure appeared in front of him.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"Aizen-sama send me to bring you a message. He'll wait for you at the shrine on the mountain, should you get there."  
>The figure stepped back into the shadows and was gone without a trace, when Shiro came after it.<br>So the place of the fight stood and Aizen seemed to have an lackey that helped him.

Shiro headed back to his mansion and informed his comrades and afterward the slayers of the message.  
>They would all head toward the shrine from their bases and join there.<p>

In the evening of the seventh day, Shiro came to Ichigo as he was tending to his slayer weapon.

It was rather warm in the room, so Ichigo sat shirtless on the sofa and Shiro enjoyed the free view on the muscled chest of his mate.  
>He pulled himself away from staring and cleaned his throat.<br>"Ichigo."  
>"Mhh?"<br>"You recall my promise? That I'd give you your marking."  
>"Yeah. What of it?"<br>Ichigo asked, looking up from his blade to Shiro who sat down beside him.

The albino had several things in his hands and laid them on the table.  
>Ichigo watched him arrange the tools, wondering what the Vampire was up to, when he was pushed on his back.<br>"W-what are you doing?"  
>Shiro silenced him with a finger pressing on his lips and smiling reassuringly at him.<br>"Just let me."  
>The albino took one of the tools, a wet cloth.<br>"This might hurt a bit now."  
>He warned and then pressed the cloth on Ichigos left chest.<br>Ichigo panted, the cloth burning terribly on his flesh.

When it was gone again, he saw with blurry eyes as Shiro cut himself in the finger with a scalpel and brushed the blood on Ichigos burn.  
>Quickly after the albino took a brush and some ink and painted something over the blood.<br>After he was finished Ichigo felt the burning ebb away and his flesh heal itself.  
>"What did you do?"<br>He asked his mate, touching the sore spot tenderly.  
>"I gave you my mark. I used an old skill that takes advantage of our weakness as well as our healing abilities. It's a tattoo a-la Vampire style."<br>The burn was now healed completely, and Ichigo stood up to take a look at it.  
>On his chest now was the black silhouette of a dead tree that held a blood red orb in it's branches.<p>

"What exactly is that?"  
>"It's my personal insignia. A tree holding a bloody moon. The two objects stand for my name, the color of the moon for my pure-blood heritage. And I used my blood for it so that it had the same effect as that bite mark. Which you know could let heal up by the way."<br>Shiro mumbled the last part, while Ichigo admired the 'tattoo' a bit longer.

"You didn't do that now because you're afraid one of us could die, right?"  
>Shiro hesitated and Ichigo knew immediately he hit the mark, but didn't say anything when his mate mumbled with a half pouting half scowling expression.<br>"No."  
>The albino then added, turning serious again.<br>"But I promise when the both of us survive this; I present you anything you want."  
>Ichigo turns to Shiro with wide sparkling eyes.<br>"Really?"  
>Shiro nods as answer and Ichigo practically jumps into his lap and gives him a passionate kiss.<br>"Then I want a Mustang like yours."  
>The albino tells a bit startled at Ichigos action.<br>"You can have mine. I wanted a new car anyway."  
>Ichigo grins and kisses him again, saying afterward.<br>"We'll definitely survive."  
>He then gets off of Shiro and walks to the bedroom, looking back around to see if Shiro follows him, and continues his walk seeing that the albino gave him a sign that he'd come shortly after.<br>Shiro looks at the tattoo for a moment when Ichigo looks back at him, then lowers his gaze as his mate faced forward again.

"Yeah. It's a promise."  
>He mumbles, then he follows after his mate, to rest with him a last time before the battle.<p>

Chapter 31  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>wow we're coming to the end.<br>So I put everything I have left in me to make the fight not to crappy.

Arts of Shiros dagger and Ichigos tattoo-marking can be found here:

yueshirosaki. deviantart com /gallery/ 35846317

Until then

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

It was the morning of the fight.  
>In both bases, the slayers' and Vampires', the inhabitants readied themselves.<br>The slayers dressing in their work clothes and putting their weapons on their backs and hips, the Vampires wearing almost casual clothes, that were adapted to their fighting styles and placing their weapons on their places as well.

Ichigo bound the holster of his Tanken around his thigh and the chain to his hip.  
>He didn't put on the hat or the mantle, since both probably would get in the way when he faced Aizen.<br>He looked over to Shiro, who fixed the dagger to the back of the waistband of his jeans.  
>The albino then met his look and nodded, his eyes serious and glowing with determination.<br>The two headed to the living hall and met up with the five others, Ginjou had chosen to help them, maybe to show his gratitude to the albino for taking him under his wing.  
>When everyone was certain to be ready they headed off, Shiro decided beforehand that they would go by foot, to avoid any unwanted attention.<br>As if a bunch of good looking men, dressed up like they went to the club early in the morning wouldn't attract any of it, but oh well.  
>So the group marched through the streets, noticing that they were awfully empty and quiet, even for a Sunday morning.<p>

The silence was unnerving and had the Vampires senses on edge, that's why they all almost jumped when they heard a sudden noise.  
>Staring into the direction of it and waiting for the danger to come closer, Grimmjow nearly broke out in laughter when the supposed enemy turned out to be just a cat straying on the streets.<br>Shinji growled and shooed the animal away, grumbling something about clichés.

All seven headed on after that, still not feeling completely save in the peopleless streets.  
>They turned around a corner on the main street, as a cry hit their ears, a humans cry.<br>Without any command needed they sped of toward the source of the cry, finding a bunch of ninnies feeding of an old woman.  
>Starrk disposed of the pitiful beings fast, so that they could go on, but their way soon got blocked by a horde of insane Vampires and they continued to grow in numbers.<br>The Vampires could sense them all around them in the town, they never would have guessed that there actually had been so many Vampires and wondered if there was even one remaining out there, except for themselves, who was in his right mind.

"We have to split up and take care of them."  
>Ulquiorra told as he slit the throat of a ninny up.<br>"Yeah, Shiro. Leave the little bugs to us and head on. We'll come after you later."  
>Grimmjow agreed, grinning widely and enjoying killing his brethren a bit too much.<br>Shiro nodded, then looked over at Ichigo and Ginjou and addressed them.  
>"You two come with me."<br>The three split off the others and broke through the army of fallen Vampires.  
>As they were past them, Ichigo asked.<br>"Do you think that's Aizens doing?"  
>"Probably. He might have planned to separate us and get us killed by the sheer numbers of ninnies he gathered."<br>Suddenly Ginjou called out.

"Look out!"  
>Just in time the three jumped aside to avoid a blade that now merely connected to the asphalt.<br>It's wielder rose from his crouching position and stood in front of the three, with a smug smile on his lips.  
>"So you made it this far already? I'm afraid I can't let you go any further."<br>Ichigo and Shiro took their stance, but Ginjou intervened.  
>"You go on, and I take care of that guy."<br>"But.."  
>"Just go!"<br>Ginjou interrupted Ichigos objection and grabbed something in his back, a smile of his own creeping on his lips.  
>"I still don't clearly know what happened, but I know that guy was it who stabbed me."<br>Shiro glanced shortly at the raven haired, then faced straight ahead.  
>"Okay."<br>He grabbed Ichigos arm and dragged him on.

Ginjou pulled a gun from his waistband and aimed at the stranger.  
>"I hope you're ready, 'cause, payback is a bitch."<p>

Shiro and Ichigo ran on, without any further distractions until they reached the foot of the mountain on which the shrine was where Aizen waited, a long stairway led up to it.

The slayers had fought their way through the town, killing every Vampire that got in their way without hesitation and soon they met up with the ones of Shiros group that had stayed behind.  
>As they headed on together they updated each other on the happenings so far and quickly terminated the remaining ninnies.<br>Not long after the last one was killed they came closer to the place where Ginjou was fighting the stranger.

Both had some scratches, but no real serious wounds.  
>It was like they knew the others fighting style and were up to par in their strength.<br>The stranger said something to Ginjou and the Vampire barked a reply, only Grimmjow could clearly hear it from the distance they still were at.

"Shouldn't it be time that you woke up already?"  
>"What the hell are you talking about?"<p>

When the slayers and Vampires reached the fighting place, Ginjou was alone.  
>He turned to the joined groups and nodded his head that they should follow him, before he ran off in front of them.<p>

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Shiro had ascended a good part of the stairs, but their run got interrupted by the stranger again.  
>"You! What happened to Ginjou?"<br>Ichigo yelled, his hand wandering to his blade.  
>"Oh, he will be here soon. Don't worry. So let's wait for him here, shall we?"<br>"Like hell!"  
>The orangette called out and jumped at the stranger.<br>Their blades connected and the metallic sound echoed over the area.  
>The stranger looked unimpressed at Ichigo, before saying.<br>"Tsukishima Shukuro."  
>"Huh?"<br>"That's my name."  
>"I don't care about that! Get out of the way!"<br>"When one tells you your name, you return the favor, Kurosaki -."  
>"Ichigo!"<br>Two voices called out at the same time, one being Shiro and the other Ginjou, when they spotted Tsukishima draw a hidden knife.  
>Shiro pushed Ichigo aside and caught the knife before it hit him, the orangette turned around to face Ginjou running up the stairs.<br>"Ginjou! I'm so glad that you're ok. How could he-"

A gun shot resonated through the rows of trees and amber brown eyes widened in shock.  
>"Shut your trap, would ya?"<br>The black haired Vampire tells with a vicious grin on his face.  
>The bullet he fired had only scratched Ichigos face, he hadn't aimed to kill the kid.<br>"What? Why?"  
>Ginjou ascended the rest of the stairs and stood next to Tsukishima who freed himself from Shiros grip with a kick.<br>"Really I told you to wait. We're supposed to keep the other guys busy until Aizen-sama is finished with them."  
>Ginjou mutters at Tsukishima.<br>"Oh, but isn't that so much more interesting, letting the boy know he's been betrayed and then having to watch his friends get killed?"  
>"Ginjou! Why? Haven't you said that he was it who stabbed you? Didn't you want to take revenge for your family? Why are you siding with your attacker?"<br>Ichigo yelled.  
>"Ah, just shut up already. I will avenge my family; who has been killed fifty years ago. By the slayers."<br>The traitor stepped forward and put a hand atop of Ichigos head, who was too shocked to move even one finger.  
>"You get it, right? Everything you knew about me was planned by Aizen-sama. And now I take your ability."<br>Ichigo felt a constriction in his chest for a second and before Shiro had even time to move, Ginjou and Tsukishima were on the run, back down the stairs.  
>"Ichigo, are you alright?"<p>

"I...I'm not sure."  
>"What did he do to you?"<br>Ichigo shook his head, not knowing it himself, but when he tried to activate his ability it didn't work.  
>"I can't use my sight."<br>"What?"  
>"I can't use it. Ginjou must have taken it away somehow. How shall I face Aizen like that? I might end up under his hypnosis and kill someone else."<br>"Shit. Don't worry about it. You can do it without your sight. Just keep focused on everything around you ok?"  
>"What about the others? Do you think they can win against the two?"<br>"Have faith in them. They will make it somehow."  
>Shiro pressed Ichigos hand reassuringly and both were about to walk on, when a voice came from up above.<p>

"Oh how touching. Don't you have so much trust in those weak creatures you call allies, dear cousin?"  
>"Aizen."<br>A man with wavy brown hair and even brown eyes appeared in front of the two, wearing a simple white suit and a light smile adoring his lips.  
>"I see you brought the promised child with you. How very kind of you to spare me the trouble of searching for him."<br>Ichigo and Shiro stared at the brunette, not quite understanding the meaning behind those words.

"Though his fiery outburst just now, remembered me of a young girl that I met on my last visit of the town."  
>The orangette glared at him, when his smile turned into an amused grin.<br>"What?"  
>"Mhh. I almost ate her up. You really look a lot like her, could you be a relative of hers?"<br>"Bastard! You've been the one who attacked my mother?"

Aizen fixes him in a stare, his smile leaving his lips.  
>"So you are her child. You shouldn't be so ungrateful to me, should you? Without me you wouldn't even exist."<br>He says with a cold voice, then turns around to step up the stairs again.

"Come, follow me. The shrine is a much better place to talk."  
>Ichigo growled at him and was ready to stab him in the back, but Shiro intervened.<br>"Don't let him get to you. That could be a trap, he might just want you to stab him and in the end you have been under an illusion and killed someone else."  
>So the two just followed him, readying themselves for whatever might wait at the shrine for them.<p>

Chapter 32  
>End<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Ichigo still felt shaken by Ginjous betrayal.  
>Though they really hadn't known much about him, Ichigo considered him as a friend, or at least companion.<br>But the orangette knew that now was the worst time to let that get to him too much, so he pulled himself together and focused on the man that walked in front of them.

Aizen looked shortly over his shoulder at Ichigo, his smile widening when the younger immediately tensed.  
>'The boy is on guard and it will be amusing to shatter his defenses.'<br>Mused the brunette to himself.

They reached the shrine that stood on a wide, paved area and Aizen turned around to them, his features relaxed and eyed Ichigo.  
>"Tell me, young boy. Are you sure that you can trust my cousin?"<br>"Of course! He isn't like Ginjou."  
>Aizen smiled at him bemusedly and for a moment Ichigo saw someone completely different stand there with an entire other kind of smile.<br>"Really? Then how much do you know about him? What did he tell you about his past? Can you be sure that he didn't lie about anything of it?"  
>The brunette waited for a moment, seeing the doubt slowly creep into Ichigos body and the boy trying to fight it.<p>

Down at the foot of the mountain, the slayers and Vampires collided with Ginjou and Tsukishima.  
>The Vampires were not as shocked about the formers betrayal, since they all had not really trusted the man, and so they didn't hesitate to attack him with all their strength.<br>Aizens lackeys gave the two groups some good injuries but in the end, they received a much greater deal of wounds and they turned to retreat, not bothering that their enemies were hot on their heals.

At the shrine Shiro launched an attack at Aizen, stabbing with his dagger at the mans heart, he found it caught by a hand before it could reach it's target.  
>"Now, dear cousin I was talking with the promised child. Where have your manners gone?"<br>"I won't let you wrap him in your warped speeches. We will stop you and your fucked up plan."  
>Aizen rose his eyebrows at that.<br>"My plan? It sounds as if you knew what my goal was, but if you would, then why would you try to stop me?"

He lets go of the dagger and rests the same hand on Shiros shoulder.  
>"Shouldn't you rather want to aid me, now that you have your dear Kaien back?"<br>Shiro felt like a bucket of ice water was poured over him.  
>"How do you..?"<br>Aizen played being hurt by Shiros confusion.  
>"Oh cousin, I thought you knew me so well. Though, the opposite seems to be the case."<p>

His features turned into an emotionless mask.  
>"Did you think I wouldn't know when the promised child would be born? Did you really think I would be oblivious as to who that boy was, for eighteen years?"<p>

Shiro backed away and took his place beside Ichigo again, while Aizen continued his rant.  
>"Ah, well. Of course you wouldn't, because not even the Spirits trusted you entirely. You, the one they entrusted with the prophecy. They kept a part of it from you, fearing that if you knew about it you would search for the child to kill it, to keep it from possibly ending the world as it is now."<p>

Ichigo had enough of Aizens talk and barked at him.  
>"What the fuck are you talking about? How would you know about me, about my fate when I was just a mere human child?"<br>"Don't yell at me, my child."  
>"I'm not your child! Answer my question god damn it."<p>

"Fine as I said, the prophecy that my cousin got is incomplete. The complete prophecy is following:

In the day the blood of the angels unites in one person, there will be peace between the clans.  
>A child will be born under the shine of a blood red moon.<br>Those who wish the peace, follow the child and to protect it from Judah and false prophets, so that it will not be led astray in the time of his greatest weakness.  
>Ought it follow Lucifers Prophet instead, it will bring doom to the entire world."<p>

Shiro clenched his hands until his knuckles turned even paler than normal.  
>"Ichigo would never betray us."<br>"Oh, who talked about betrayal? He would simply choose what had been destined for us. Finally we will take the place at the top like it should be. We are superior to humans and slayers alike, yet we hide ourselves, play human and change our locations every few decades, just not to stand out to the humans. We feed from stored blood so that the slayers, these failed attempts of Vampires, won't find us and kill us. I will make an end of this."  
>Aizen tells with a silken voice at first, that soon grows in volume until it borders on bellowing, and his face distorting into a visage that clearly shows the man was just driven mad by his believes.<br>"With the help of that boy I will erase the slayers for good and show the world that our kind is more than just a fairytale. I will finish the task that our creator has given us and that you and everyone else obviously has forgotten about. Even our so called all father, should he still be still alive, raher hides in some hole than to bring that whole farce to an end."

Just at that moment Ginjou and Tsukishima apear before him, kneeling in front of him and bleeding heavily, Aizen regaines his mask of coolness and stares down coldly at the two.  
>"What's with you? Have you come running back with your tails between you legs?"<br>"I appologize Aizen-sama. They were stronger than we thought."  
>Ginjou told and seconds later their followers arrived at the shrine as well.<br>"I don't have any need for weaklings like you."  
>His lackeys looked up to him, their eyes meeting with the barrel of a gun.<br>"Aizen-"  
>Two gunshots echoed in the air and the two hit the paved ground, with empty, wide open eyes.<br>Ichigo had snapped his head away in disgust at the cruelty.

Aizen lifted his gaze, fixing the gathered people behind his cousin and Ichigo.  
>"I will deal with you later."<br>By a minute, slayers and Vampires alike fell to the ground, unconscious and Ichigo and Shiro just could stare at their limb forms in shock, they hadn't even seen when Aizen had moved.

"Now my child, will you come with me and help me change the world into what it should be?"  
>The brunette asked as he leisurely walked around Ichigo and Shiro, to stand in front of them again, with the corpses of his lackeys in his back.<br>Ichigo took a stance, Shiro following his example and Aizen sighed.  
>"Then I'll have to erase you as well."<br>Aizen aims his gun at Ichigo and pulls the trigger, the orangette is unable to move his body, like he's held back by an invisible force.

Before the bullet hits him, he's being pushed aside and he hears Shiro cry out in pain.  
>Ichigo looks over at his mate, seeing him hold his side, that bleeds profoundly.<br>"Bastard. Where did you get those slayer missiles?"  
>The orangette was on alert in an instant, knowing full well what it meant when Shiro had been hit with something like that.<p>

"Shiro!"  
>"Don't worry it's just a scratch."<br>"But-"  
>"Concentrate on your enemy, Ichigo!"<br>Ichigo hung his head, his hand clenching around the hilt of his shortblade.

Aizen sighed, watching the two argue then said with a disappointed tone in his voice.  
>"I really thought you had more in you than that. I shouldn't have let you live after all, back then."<br>Shiro looked up to his cousin, snarling at him.  
>"Are you saying that I'm weak, because I protected him?"<br>"If that's what you think, then you're an even greater fool than my worthless parents."  
>"Is that so?"<p>

Shiro grabbes the hilt of his dagger harder, then leaps forward yelling.  
>"Then let me reunite you with those worthless fools, who were too blind to see your true colors and too weak to kill you themselves!"<br>Ichigos head snaps up, and he let's out a battle cry, connects his blade with the chain in a swift motion and throws it, hitting his mark with it.  
>Shiro is frozen on his place right in front of Aizen as he looks back at him.<p>

"Ichi...go. Why?"

_Flashback_

France, Paris 1547

"No! Marquis I won't let a filthy street rat soil your home, that _I_ take care of every day."  
>The middle aged maid of Marquis Lunalber muttered, refusing to let the boy the pale nobleman had brought with him, enter the house.<br>"If you dislike my order so much, I'm sure I can find a solution for it. How would you like to float down the Seine? I guess the citizens won't mind it when a woman, branded as a whore, less runs around on Pari's streets."  
>The Marquis replied and the maid hurried to get the boy in, apologizing to her master for her rudeness.<br>"Let a bath in for the boy and get out of my sight."  
>Shiro told his maid and continued to walk to his private rooms.<p>

An hour later the maid had drawn the bath and was about to help the boy sit in it, and scrub the dirt off him, when the Marquis entered the bath.  
>He sat down on a low chair behind the boy and began to scrub his black hair with soap and comb it out afterward.<br>"Marquis, you don't have to do that. That's my job, please get back to your rooms and rest."  
>The maid said, but received a stern look for it.<br>"This is my house, and I can do whatever I like to."

The maid lowered her gaze, clearly afraid of the wrath of her master, but Shiro would have none of it.  
>"Listen. There is just one thing that I want you to understand. Both of you."<br>He said, turning to the boy for the first time since he came into the bath.  
>"What, Marquis?"<br>The little child asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter how much money you have, or what stand you have in society. We are all equal in the face of death. Once we die we leave everything we had behind and only the memory others have of us is what remains. That's why, while we're alive we should treat each other equally and with respect, so that those who we keep behind will remember us as a kind and righteous person."  
>The maid nods and the little boy smiles brightly.<br>"I will remember the Marquis as a really, reaaally nice person."

_Flashback end_

Ichigos blade stuck in Shiros left lung and the albino coughed up some blood.  
>The orangette fixed the albino with hardened eyes.<br>"You know, for a while you really had me fooled. But you betrayed yourself. _Aizen_."  
>Ichigo pulls the blade out of the hit body and the mirage fades.<p>

"How did you see through my hypnosis? Ginjou was supposed to have taken your abilities."  
>Aizen staggers back, bringing some distance between himself and his opponents.<br>"Oh, he has, though it feels like now that he's dead, his own ability wears off slowly. But that isn't what made me realize your fake."  
>Ichigo tells the brunette with a smile on his lips.<p>

"Then what did?"  
>Aizen yells, loosing his cool for the first time since they faced each other and Ichigos smile grows a tad wider.<br>"Your image of Shiro."  
>Mentioned albino as well as his cousin just stare at him, so he elaborates it a bit further.<br>"You're right, when you said that Shiro didn't tell me much about his past. But he doesn't need to. Just now I remembered something from his past with Kaien. Something that _you_ seem not to know."

Behind him, there was some stirring and a weak voice asks.  
>"You remember? So your memories are back?"<br>It was Ishida who had regained consciousness and now slowly was getting back to his feet.  
>Ichigo glanced back at him then said.<br>"Yeah, I don't know why or how it happened, but since some time I occasionally remember things."

He then turns his attention back to Aizen.  
>"And just know I remembered that there is one thing that is most important to Shiro. Because of that he never would have insulted his family even less the deceased and that's why you blew up your facade."<br>Aizen chuckles lowly, but flinches when the stab hurts and bleeds some more.  
>"I see. I never would have guessed that something so small would blow me up. It seems like my path will end here..."<br>He grabs into his suit as he continues.  
>"...but if I have to go to hell I'll at least drag the both of you with me!"<br>Aizen throws a pair of darts at Ichigo and Shiro, the former deflecting it with his blade, but the albino wasn't as fast, slowed down by the already great loss of blood it hits him in his shoulder, before he could even try to dodge it.

Ichigo cries out and looses it, with an raged cry he jumps at Aizen and slits his throat.  
>The moment the brunette touches the ground with his body bleeding out, Ichigo was already by Shiros side and he desperately tries to stop the bleeding from both wounds.<br>"Sh-Shiro, come on you can't die on me now. Stay awake ok?"  
>The albino blinks and smiles weakly at him.<br>"Who...is going to die? Something...like that...won't kill me."  
>Ichigo smiles back, but tears are already rolling down his face proving it to be a fake.<br>"Your cousin really didn't know you well. You're such a bad liar."  
>He says with a shaky voice.<p>

A hand is rested softly on his shoulder and he looks up to the owner.  
>"D-Dad? What are you doing here?"<br>Isshin kneels beside his son, setting an ice box on the ground and holds a hand over Shiro, slowly his wounds begin to close.  
>Ichigo just stares wide eyed at what his father was doing, before he stuttered.<br>"How...How did you do that?"  
>His goat-faced father sighs and finally speaks, as he takes some blood bags from the ice box and hands them over to Shiro.<br>"Ichigo, you really are dense. Have you never wondered how my patients always could leave the clinic so fast, no matter how grave the injury?"  
>"Well, no...but... You can heal people? How?"<p>

From behind them there was suddenly a lot of motion and someone groaned lightly, before he spoke.  
>"That's because Isshin-san is similar to yourself, Ichigo-san."<br>Urahara answered the youngsters question and stepped over to the three men.  
>"What?"<br>"Actually, Aizen wasn't the reason why you were partially a Vampire. He just had been the influence to reactivate your sleeping genes as it seems."  
>Ichigo looked dumbfound at Urahara and then at his father.<br>"_What?_ I don't get it."

Shiro, groaned in frustration on the ground, threw the third bag he had emptied in the time the others had spoken aside and retorted.  
>"It means that in your lineage there were Vampires and your father as well as your sisters have those genes laying more or less dormant in them, while yours have been triggered to activate through Aizens blood that you've been fed in your mothers womb."<br>"Then, I'm actually a mixed-blood?"  
>He asked, but he never heard the confirmation of his father, because suddenly lots of presences hit his senses so that they were overloaded by the force of it.<p>

"What is this feeling?"  
>"Those are..."<br>Renji set on to say, but was soon overwhelmed by the feeling as well, but Shuuhei finished for him.  
>"Our lost brothers and sisters."<p>

Shiro props himself on his elbows, not getting what it going on, and struggles to get up, still feeling a bit weak from the slayer weaponry that hit him.  
>"What is the meaning of this?"<br>Kisuke reached down to him and pulled one of his arms over his shoulder to help the albino up.  
>"I think it means that a change is in order."<p>

Chapter 33  
>End<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

A month after Aizen had been defeated, Shiro kept his promise he'd made to Ichigo.  
>He gave the orangette his black Mustang and got himself a white 2002 Pontiac Trans AM WS6.<br>Ichigo was really happy about the gift, but that didn't distract him from the plans he had.  
>Together with Shiro and the slayers he had thought up two kinds of organizations, that should be established on every Continent on the world and one extra for Japan.<br>Those two organizations should work hand in hand and make sure that the peace would never be disrupted again.

The first organization was a council of Vampires who would enforce laws for the Vampires and judge those that disobeyed them.  
>Also they would decide what would happen to those Vampires who lost their mind, those who everyone called ninny so far.<p>

Shiro explained that there were three stages of that mind loss and so, together with the slayers they made up a new name.  
>It was S.I.N., that stood for the three stages a Vampire could undergo when he lost himself.<p>

_The Sleepers_, Vampires who began to succumb to their need for blood and often lost themselves in a blood rush.  
>Those were the ones who often could be helped with some guidance of experienced Vampires.<p>

_The Insane_, were those who were teetering on the thin border between still curable and completely lost.  
>Some of them got better, others were better off dead and therefor the Vampire council was needed to decide what should happen to those poor beings.<p>

_The Null_, that were Vampires who were just shadows of their former beings, only searching continuously for food and attacking everything that came in their way.  
>Here the Vampire council also had to decide, to see if the Vampire really was a null and then pass judgment on it.<p>

In every Vampire-council there was a leader, those leaders build the Great Council in which they exchanged new laws and problems that had to be solved.  
>Shiro would be Japans council leader and his group would make up the council.<p>

The albino and his group traveled the world to gather Vampires on each continent to tell them of that plan and organize the other councils.  
>Kisuke, Renji and Shuuhei accompanied them on that journey, to gather the newly awakened slayers and train them, as well as build up the second organization.<br>On that journey the blonde slayer drew to the conclusion that the, until now suspected to be erased, slayers, didn't awake, because the cause of their death, namely the bite of a Vampire hindered it from happening.  
>That they woke their powers now happened, because, judging by the identical reports he got from everyone, they have been attacked by S.I.N.'s when they were alone and had to fight for their life.<p>

As for the slayer organization, it was planned that each continent should have three slayers stationed there, and Japan two of them.  
>Those slayers would be the captains of the organization.<p>

The name of it was V.A.S.T., the _Vampire Activity Surveillance Task-force _and they would watch over the Vampires and capture law breakers and S.I.N.'s and pass the judgment that the councils made on them.  
>V.A.S.T. of course needed more people than just the slayers for that, so they recruited open minded and capable humans.<br>In V.A.S.T. there also were leaders, those were Urahara in China, Renji in North America, Shuuhei in Africa, Ishida in Europe, Neliel in Australia and Ichigo for Japan.  
>For South America they found a capable young slayer with the name Lisa Yadomaru and they befriended with her really fast.<br>Those seven leaders build the international Squad that keep each other updated and help each other at all-embracing incidents.

In the span of five years those organizations settled and worked out several small kinks.  
>Not long after the fifth anniversary of the new system, Ichigo called for a Squad meeting in Karakura.<p>

When all his old friend had finally arrived he didn't beat around the bush but got right to the topic.  
>"I called for you, because there's something troubling me. Now that all the Slayers came back at once, they might all be gone again in the interval of a few years, since we can't control the circle. It would not be beneficial if I were the only one to constantly remain and get you all back together and try to get you to believe me."<br>Kisuke rested his chin in the palm of his hand.  
>"You have a point, Yo what do you suggest we should do?"<br>Ichigo looked in the round and gathered all his courage, it was a lot that he would ask of them, he knew that.  
>"I want to change you. Though I don't know if it will work, we'll just have to try it on someone first."<br>"That's a lot you're asking."  
>Renji comments in a gruff tone.<br>"I know, but we already came this far. I hope you're able to jump over your shadows for that as well. I mean, it certainly isn't to your disadvantage when it works."  
>Ishida sighs and rises from his seat.<br>"Let's not waste any more time at arguing. You can try it on me."  
>Ichigo nods and stands up as well, he pulls Ishidas collar aside and apologizes before he bites him.<br>He takes just two little gulps of his friends blood, before he cuts his arm with his blade and lets the slayer drink from his blood.  
>First nothing happened, but suddenly the dark haired archer cries out in pain and moments later he stills.<p>

Ichigo begins to worry when Ishida doesn't move after a whole minute, as a hand grabs his shirt in an iron grip and the dark haired growls out of his normal character at Ichigo with an even more uncharacteristically choice of words.  
>"Give me some fucking blood. I'm starving."<br>Ichigo chuckles shortly and hurries to get a whole bunch of blood bags, so that he's prepared for the rest when they accept to get changed.  
>Luckily, one after another lets the procedure be done.<br>Once they were all changed they stayed for a while in Japan to get accustomed to it before they headed back to their continents.

Ichigo had asked them to make a change in their operating, now that they were partially Vampires only they should take on the hunt on S.I.N.'s and only they should pass the execution sentence on Vampires.  
>For those executions, Ichigo gave everyone a weapon, a Katana.<p>

When he gives Ishida his sword he smiles weakly at him, knowing that he will have the most trouble at adjusting to use that kind of weapon, but his friend just takes it with his trademark gesture.  
>"So now we're the executioners, eh?"<br>Renji says as he takes his Katana.  
>"You could call it like that. But at least I didn't ask you to sit around and do nothing but paperwork for the rest of your life. I understand that you can't change what you were until now, at least we put that to good use with that."<p>

The orangette gave them another gift, that was meant to be placed in every V.A.S.T. headquarter.  
>As everyone had his parting gifts they returned to their places and gathered every member of the organization.<p>

They explained that V.A.S.T. has a certain lifestyle from now on and that they had to always remember it and honor it, just like the Vampires had to live after their rules.  
>And just like those Vampires who broke the rules, those of the Task-force who neglected the conviction of it, would be judged.<br>After their speech, every head of V.A.S.T. revealed a silver plate with a verdict engraved in it, that hung over the front door of the headquarter, where everyone could read it when he headed out to a mission.

Ichigo had asked them to place it right there and the verdict was:

Lord, make me a tool of your peace.

That, I connect, where is dispute  
>That I tell the truth, where is mistake<br>That I wake up hope, where despair torments  
>That I light the light, where darkness reigns<p>

Lord, let me seek

Not, that I am comforted, but that I comfort  
>Not, that I am understood, but that I understand<p>

For

Who surrenders, receives  
>Who forgives, will be forgiven<br>And  
>Who dies, wakes up to eternal life<p>

Chapter 34  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>The verdict, or prayer, isn't mine, I found it on the internet and it's only a part of it I used.<br>I don't know the original author, but I hope that he or she is is fine with it that i used it.

So now only the epilogue remains, it isn't very long but I thought it would be interesting to take a look at Ichi and Shiro after some years had passed.

Until then

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	35. Epilogue

_Twelve years after Aizens death_

The thumping of heavy boots echoes through an empty hallway, a long, dark coat wafts around long and lithe, but strong legs and covers just a part of a muscled bare torso that has been build over years of training.  
>A tattoo sits on the left chest of it and orange hair makes up an unruly mop of spikes atop a head with ember eyes who sit on a face that hasn't aged a day, since the person reached adulthood.<br>In the back of the coat sits a Katana with a black hilt and sheath.

Ichigo Kurosaki was heading to Shiro Kizukis office in the council headquarters.  
>He had been called by his mate in the middle of his patrol and the albino had sounded really serious and a bit sour on the phone.<br>The orangette wasn't surprised, today was their anniversary and they both had to work, rather than just enjoy the warm summer sun together in their favorite place.  
>He could imagine that his albino lover wished to sit on that white park bank, where they crossed paths for the first time, just as much as he himself and watch the people passing by while eating chocolate and vanilla flavored ice.<p>

Ichigo sighed before he finally he reached the office and found the albino sitting on his desk, singing some papers.  
>"So, what did you call me for?"<br>Shiro didn't look up from his papers but said.  
>"The judgment on case JP-201 has been made."<p>

JP-201 that was a Vampire who had caused havoc for over a month, right under both, Shiros and Ichigos nose and which Ichigo really had struggled to get.

"So?"  
>"He's sentenced as S.I.N. Stage 3. So a null. He has to be starved for seven days to drain his strength and get executed at dusk of the eights day. Though the starving days are already over and today <em>is<em> the eights day."  
>Ichigo nods and turns around.<br>"I'll be going then."

Shiro lifts his head and calls after his mate.  
>"Wait, Ichigo."<br>The orangette turns back around, coming face to face with Shiro and gets a quick kiss.  
>After it, Shiro smiles lovingly at him.<br>"Happy anniversary. Don't take too long ok?"  
>"Don't worry. You'll get your present tonight."<br>Ichigo tells with a slight smile of his own and after he pecks Shiro again on his pale lips he heads off.

Shiro smirks as he watches after the retreating form of his mate and says.  
>"Can't wait for it."<p>

Angeli Sanguis  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>That's it guys and gals.<br>The story is finished.

But don't be sad, next week I'll present you my oneshot sequel, and the week after I start my 13 chapter long 2nd sequel aaand after that you'll be able to read _Angeli Sanguis II - Piaculum_.

So until then

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


End file.
